In The Heat Of The Night
by britbojangles
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a beloved internet performer by night and a college student by day. He spends his nights performing and his days lusting after his history professor. What he doesn't know is that his history professor is lusting after him as well. How will the tides turn when he and Professor Anderson go from student and teacher to performer and paying customer? xxCOMPLETExx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As Nellie12 would put it, this story is freaky. It's part drama, part romance, and part part porn; literal porn. I'll put a warning at the beginning of any chapter that may contain kinky kinks. Enjoy! : ) and review!**

**Warning: I don't do internet porn, so all scenarios related to the job are hypothetical. Rated M for sex, porn (literal) and inappropriate student teacher fraternization. **

* * *

Kurt Hummel knew from a young age that he loved two things above all else: attention and money; aside from his family of course. He loved the spotlight and all things related to him being the center of attention. Well, not all things. He wasn't much of a fan of negative attention but he could endure if there was a positive payoff. Speaking of payoffs, Kurt loved money. It wasn't so much the money, but what he could do with the money, that made a difference. Kurt loved shopping, dining out, and travelling. It was safe to assume that a college student slinging hash at an all-night diner wasn't going to cut it. Kurt had to go big or go home and he wasn't ready to go back to Ohio just yet; even if he wasn't too far. Chicago was no New York, but it was a lot closer than Lima was.

Kurt turned down the volume on his stereo and began to stage the room. He only wanted the webcam to catch his bed and himself. Everything else is just too intimate. Kurt giggled at the thought. If people knew what he did for a living, they'd believe that he had a flawed view on intimacy. Kurt's view wasn't flawed, it was just…different. Kurt believed that the most intense forms of intimacy were the forms that required the opening of one's heart and letting someone in. But what would he know about that? He hadn't had a meaningful relationship in…ever.

Kurt shook the thought out of his head and walked towards the mirror. He had to make sure he looked spectacular before going live. Kurt turned his back towards the full length mirror and looked over his shoulder. He was concerned about the panties that he'd purchased earlier in the day.

Kurt ran his hands over the swell of his ass. They felt okay but they he was still apprehensive. He wasn't a fan of the color pink and he was worried they'd reveal too much, too soon. That would be a disaster. His regulars knew that they had to pay to play.

Kurt spread his legs apart and bent down to look between them. Everything seemed to be in place, so he let it go. As long as everything was in place then he was fine with it. Kurt took a breath and placed all his necessary items on the bed. He then turned to look at the clock. 9:59 pm; one minute until show time.

* * *

"Looks like the chat is full tonight." Kurt beamed as he lay on the bed; legs swinging in the air behind him.

Thundercat80: It's all for you, babe. Did you get my package?

Kurt giggled. "Of course I did. It's right here." Kurt's arm went off screen and it came back with a package. The young man sat up and began to slowly open it. "I bet I know what this is." He sing songed.

Thundercat80: I bet you do. I can't wait for you to use that during our private. You'll look so hot.

NEPats: He always looks hot.

Kurt hummed in agreement. "I do always look hot….and you're right, Thundercat, I will look hot when I use this." _Kurt held up the giant purple dildo that came in the package. How the hell am I supposed to fit this in there? It's like 15 inches long?_ The thought was gone as soon as it came; the replies were pouring in. The performer beamed. _God, I love attention!_

NEPats: I might get a private tonight if you use that.

Thundercat80: Lick it.

ManDingo: Do anything with it. Please!

Kurt smirked and brought the object to his lips. He lazily dragged the purple structure across his lips; allowing his tongue to dart out a few times to lick the tip. People definitely loved it. "Remember guys, first come first serve." He reminded. He knew they were hot for him and he wanted someone to buy a private session; that's how he got paid.

An icon lit up on the bottom of his screen indicating that a block of time had been purchased. He smiled to himself before looking directly at the camera. "Looks like we've got a buyer. I'll see you all in…" Kurt looked down to see how much time had been purchased. "30 minutes." He then promptly closed out the screen and pulled up another. The site he worked for wasn't hard to navigate; it just had a lot of different screens; one for free shows, and one for each purchased block of time.

The area that would normally hold the feed from the client's webcam was blank when Kurt logged into his next screen. _That's odd._ "Hello?"

He received a typed reply.

Babar614: I'm here.

Kurt gave the screen a skeptical look. "I think you forgot to turn on your webcam." Kurt waited for another reply.

Babar614: No…I didn't forget. It's just…this is my first time and this makes me a little more comfortable. Is this going to be a problem?

"No! Whatever makes you happy. It's your money." Kurt was at a loss for what to do next. Usually, his guys jumped right in and told him what they wanted. He'd immediately comply -they paid good money for the show after all- then they'd be finished. Kurt knew this guy was going to be different. He'd have to coax things out of this guy. "So...tell me about yourself. What do you like?"

Babar614: I'm not very interesting. I'd love to hear about you though.

Kurt grinned. He'd been down this road before. "Everything you need to know about me is noted in the FAQs on my page." He'd learned a while back that there were far too many people that wanted to know far too much about him.

Babar614: I read them. They said that your favorite color is blue and that you like long walks on the beach. I think that's crap. Based on your complexion, I'd say you're too fair skinned to spend time on the beach. You'd burn in seconds.

Kurt snorted. "What are you, a doctor?"

Babar614: Ummm…no, but my mother is!

Kurt's mouth fell into an 'o'. "Right, well. Time is money, so why don't you tell me what you like and I'll do it. I'll even be generous and I won't start your clock until I start performing."

Babar614: I like everything you do. Do whatever makes you comfortable.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Who was this guy? Nobody did that. His clients were always very specific with what they wanted him to do and here was this mystery guy telling him to do what made him feel good. It was definitely an unexpected and interesting turn of events.

Kurt picked up the purple dildo from his party chat and began rubbing it along his jaw. "I like this. Do you like this?" He asked with a hint of seduction in his voice.

Babar614: Yes!

Kurt smiled and ran the rubber across his slightly parted lips; giving the head a few tentative licks. "If this was your dick, would you want me to put it in my mouth?"

Babar614: Yes!

Kurt opened his mouth wider and slid it in until it touched the back of his throat. _No gag reflex!_

Babar614: You look gorgeous doing that.

Kurt bobbed his head along the length of the object for a few moments before pulling off with an obscene pop. He then readjusted his webcam so that it gave a clear shot of his crotch. He was painfully hard and they were already 5 minutes in. Usually he would have been knuckle deep by now; he was behind schedule.

Babar614: I can see the outline of your dick in those panties. I bet it's pretty.

Even though he knew the guy couldn't see his face, Kurt smirked. "Wanna see?"

Babar614: PLEASE

Kurt ran a hand over his clothed cock before pulling the fabric aside; thus freeing the throbbing member from its confines. He gave it a few tentative strokes before holding it out for the camera to catch.

Babar614: It's beautiful. Just like you.

For the first time in a long time, Kurt blushed. No one had ever told him he was beautiful; sexy, smoking, hot –yes, beautiful -no. "I bet you look pretty good too. Tell me what you look like. I want to imagine you while we do this." Kurt went back to lazily stroking himself while he waited for a reply.

Babar614: I'm nothing special.

"You said that before and I still don't believe it. Tell me." The performer insisted.

Babar614: Ummm...hazel eyes, about 5'8", curly hair, olive skin. Nothing compared to you.

"Sounds special to me. Do you have big muscles or are you lean?" Kurt was trying to build a mental image but for some reason he couldn't. Every image that he came up with was of Mr. Anderson; his history professor. Kurt shook his head. He couldn't do this for a client with a picture of his teacher in his head. Mr. Anderson was sacred to him. He'd been in love with the teacher since the first day of his freshman year. He'd tripped over his own feet on the first day of class and the teacher helped him up. Kurt got a look at his faculty badge and proceeded to look him up in the school directory. For the next few semesters, Kurt took at least one class taught by the professor. If he didn't stop, people were going to start thinking he was a history major.

Babar614: Lean. I'm lean but defined.

"I bet you have a huge cock!" Kurt moaned as he stroked faster. Kurt had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back. He wouldn't be able to read the streaming messages from the client with his eyes closed.

Babar614: It's as thick as it is long.

Kurt stopped stroking long enough to pull his panties off. He then flung them across the room; one hand slowly crept down, past his balls. "Fuck! I bet you'd feel so good! So big!" Kurt whispered.

Kurt grabbed the dildo that he'd been fellating previously and trailed it down his body.

Babar614: Don't put it in. Use your fingers. I've always thought it'd be so hot to watch you finger yourself.

Kurt shrugged and dropped the dildo. In place of it, he picked up a bottle of lube. Without a word, he coated his fingers; rubbing them together to warm the substance. During the process, some of the now warmed liquid drizzled down his chest. "Whoops! I'll get that!"

Kurt took his free hand and rubbed the lube in until his chest was glistening. He assumed the client was salivating by now.

Kurt used his saturated hand to trail down his body; past the balls and back to his hole. He'd been here many times before.

Kurt shot a sultry look towards the webcam before dipping the first finger past the ring of muscles. It was just as familiar as it was delicious.

Kurt shifted again to give his client a better view.

Babar614: si hot!

"I wish I could see you!" Kurt hissed as he pushed another finger in. He checked his timer and saw that they had another 15 minutes left. _Not bad, Hummel._

Babar614: One day. Sop Close!

Babar614: Put another in.

Kurt complied until he was 4 fingers deep. He pumped his cock in time with his thrusts. It felt amazing. "So close!"

Babar614: cum! Plz cum!

Kurt wiggled his fingers around until he found the bundle of nerves that would make the process worthwhile. He went left, then right, and he eventually found it. "Fuck. Fuck!" He was close.

Within moments, Kurt had white streaks sprinkled across his torso and hand. He let out a shaky breath.

Babar614: that was so hot!

Kurt shot the camera a lopsided smile. For some reason, that was easily one of the best orgasms he'd had in a while. He assumed it was because he was imagining Blaine's hands instead of his own. He'd never admit to it, though. Mr. Anderson didn't know he existed and it looked like it was going to stay that way. "Did you cum?"

Babar614: like 5 minutes ago.

"Good! I hope it was good for you, because it was great for me!"

* * *

Blaine let his head lull backwards until it hit the headrest of his computer chair. He hadn't bothered to put his dick away because that meant it was truly over. He'd just spent the past half hour watching the man of his dreams get himself off. Simply put, it was amazing. He'd been pining over the boy since he helped him off the ground last year. Unfortunately, Kurt was off limits. Kurt was a student and fraternizing between students and teachers was strictly forbidden at the school.

The day Blaine ran across the site, his head was spinning. Being single for most of his adult life left him lonely and horny most of time. The night he found Kurt's page, Blaine almost passed out. His senses told him to pretend he'd never seen the page, but he couldn't. He went back every day for a month; reading Kurt's FAQs and watching the party chats from the sidelines. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Kurt was stunning and he radiated an energy that couldn't be ignored. By the end of the month, Blaine couldn't take it. He finally buckled down and paid the $49.95 for a private session. He'd concocted the idea to conceal his identity and pulled out his credit card. At least he's not one of my high school students. The Adjunct thought as he stroked his cock in time with the boy on his screen. He experienced the most intense orgasm of his life that night.

Blaine's eyes found the time on his laptop. He'd been sitting there for a while because it was almost midnight. "Fuck!" Blaine said to himself. He had an early class and he still needed to take a shower. Blaine stood up slowly, his limp cock swaying as he moved, and walked towards his bathroom. The sooner he showered, the sooner he could get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Didn't expect any type of reaction to this fic. I'm pleasantly surprised. Thank you all. **

**Warnings for this chapter: Auto fellatio. It's not too detailed, but it's there! If it's not your thing…I don't know what to tell you because stuff happens in this chapter. **

* * *

Kurt woke to a sore feeling between his legs. He'd done so many shows the previous night that he was afraid to pee. _My dick's going to fall off._ Kurt thought as he made his way to his bathroom. He had classes all morning and shows all night. Of all his priorities for the day, the only thing he was looking forward to was his history class. At least then he'd get to see his favorite teacher; his incredibly hot, favorite teacher.

Kurt padded through his tiny bathroom to the shower. He turned on the water and gave it a moment to warm. When he saw the steam wafting through the room, he pulled down his boxers and stepped in. Kurt stood in one place as the scolding spray smacked him in the chest. He loved hot showers; he always felt that they cleansed him of his daily worries, his taboo occupation, and his depressing past. In a way, the scolding water was symbolic of fire to Kurt and fire cleansed all.

Kurt washed quickly and then pulled on the clothes he'd laid out the previous night. He checked the clock and realized that he had to leave immediately or he'd be late. SAIC was across town from his apartment and he couldn't afford to be late again.

* * *

Blaine barely made it to class before the last of his students filed in. He sat bag on his desk and turned towards the class. That's when it hit him. Kurt was just like the students in all of his class. He was young and impressionable…._and _he was a student. When he was watching Kurt on his laptop, he thought of Kurt as a man –a beautiful man- and now he had a different view on the situation. Kurt was a student. How the hell was he supposed to face Kurt later that day? Sure they hadn't spoken outside of class since the day of their first meeting, but tides were turning. The teacher had all intentions of keeping his momentary lapse in judgment a secret but that wouldn't help him look his student in the eye later in the day.

With one last look at his class, Blaine took a deep breath and jumped into his teaching role. He went through his lecture and worked through the question and answer session he did at the end of each class. Things ran smoothly, much to his delight. When he dismissed the class, he let out a sigh of relief. _One class down, two to go._

* * *

Managerial Accounting was Kurt's least favorite class. Sure, he loved money –counting it; making it- but he hated learning about the different ways to manage it. Midway through class, Kurt was falling asleep. On top of the boring subject matter, the young performer was exhausted from his lack of a proper night's sleep. When he woke that morning, he was dragging. This class was another indicator that he was going to have a very long, very exhausting day.

"Alright class, you're dismissed." Kurt jumped out of his seat so quickly that his chair almost toppled over. Luckily, he was able to catch it before it hit the ground. "Oh…and have your worksheets on my desk tomorrow." Kurt made a mental note to start the worksheets he'd known about for a month and ran out of the room. His mood picked up the instant the class let out. He had a generic history class with Professor Anderson and he couldn't wait. He couldn't imagine being tired or uninterested in a class taught by such a beautiful man.

Kurt walked into his history class with a smile on his face. At the moment, Mr. Anderson was writing something, presumably a lesson plan, on the board. Kurt stopped walking in favor of admiring his teacher's body. His eyes raked up the teacher's body; only pausing to admire the perfect ass that was contained in the teacher's slacks. After the pause, the performer eyes traveled over the teacher's sweater vest and up to his gelled down hair. Kurt smiled to himself. His teacher was perfect.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson." Kurt shouted giddily as he walked down toward the front of the lecture hall. His teacher stiffened at the sound of his voice. _I obviously surprised him._ The teacher turned around slowly and shot a smile; it looked a bit strained.

"H-hello, Kurt." Was the only response Kurt received. Usually the teacher engaged in a brief conversation with him before the rest of the class crowded in. Kurt shrugged it off and took his place at the front of the room. He pulled out his phone and played around on it until the class started. It already felt like his time with the teacher was moving too quickly. He wanted his history class to last forever.

* * *

Time wasn't moving quickly enough for the young professor. Class was more difficult to bear than he'd anticipated. Kurt was sitting front and center and he was doing his best to interact. Blaine wasn't faring well at all. Every time Blaine asked a question, Kurt's hand was the first to go up. He knew that the student knew his material and he often participated. Unfortunately, the teacher couldn't get the images from the previous night out of his head. Whenever he looked at the younger man, instead of seeing a bright eyed student like he had before, he saw the man from the video. He saw Kurt's face contorting as he stroked his leaking cock. He saw Kurt's fingers pushed knuckle deep into his hole or Kurt running the dildo down his body. "Fuck." The word slipped from his mouth before he could catch it.

A few of the immature students in class made 'oooh'ing noises but Blaine ignored it. He was too wound up to deal with that at the moment. Kurt was staring at him intently and he was still dealing with the memories from the night before. "Alright, class dismissed. Get out of here guys." All the students filed out quickly. It was Friday after all. Well, not all students. Kurt remained seated. "C-can I help you, Kurt?" He stuttered as he tried to gather his materials as quickly as possible.

The student smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Mr. Anderson. You just kind of blurted out in class and then sent everyone away. I'm not doctor, but I don't think that's normal."

"Yeah…um…I'm fine. I..um…you should…you should…you should go. Have a great weekend, Kurt." The teacher practically ran out of the room; completely ignoring the shocked student still sitting in the front row of the room.

* * *

Kurt had completely forgotten the unreal incident in his history class. He performed through a few privates and was back in the party chat. He never did much in those sessions because they were free. He'd tease and place feather light touches in less risqué places, but he never went too far. He didn't do this for his own enjoyment; entirely. Yeah, he loved the attention he received from the various men, but he needed the money. _McQueen doesn't buy itself._

"Alright, boys, I got your packages today and the biggest one gets a free fifteen minute private." Kurt giggled at the double meaning behind the sentence.

NEPats: I didn't get mine out in time.

"Well then you have to pay tonight." Kurt deadpanned. Really, these guys thought he was just giving shows away. That didn't pay the bills.

The performer propped up on his knees and grabbed the basket of gifts that he'd received in the mail. They were run of the mill; a few vibrators, a new satchel, and what looked to be an industrial sized tube of generic lubricant. Kurt rolled his eyes. Didn't these guys get it? Yeah, he could use these things for his shows, but they didn't serve him in his everyday life. The reason he'd gotten a post office box was to get things he could use daily. He wanted clothes and jewelry. Hell, he'd take printer ink –which wasn't cheap- if they were offering. Sure that made him seem prostitutish. _That's not a word._ But he didn't care. The less he had to buy, the better. The name of the site was Sugar Baby after all. It was kind of expected that he was looking for something for something. _Hopefully they'll learn one day._

* * *

Blaine spent the night chastising himself. He shouldn't have ever gone on that damn site. If he hadn't been trolling porn, he wouldn't have run across the site; if he hadn't gone on the site and he wouldn't have run across Kurt's page. Obviously, if he hadn't done that, he wouldn't have been affected at work. It was like a domino effect.

Blaine sat in his townhouse and stared at the wall. He'd spent so many of his recent evenings watching Kurt's shows that he didn't know what to do with himself. After a few minutes of wall staring, the teacher decided that it wouldn't hurt to watch a free session. Kurt rarely did much in those anyways; aside from the occasional light cock stroke or chest rub. It was completely unethical and against every moral that Blaine had but he couldn't help it. Kurt was so damn sexy. _What's a Blaine to do?_

* * *

Weeks passed and Kurt forgot about Babar614. He hadn't purchased a private since that night and Kurt was an 'out of sight, out of mind' kind of guy. That was until he was party chatting with a few customers on a dull Monday evening. "I mean, I've got enough vibrators to pleasure ten guys. One for each hol- HEY! We've got a return visitor. Hey, Babar! Long time no see." Kurt preened. His one and only interaction with the customer had been interesting to say the least.

Babar614: I couldn't stay away. You're stunning.

"So stunning that you had to come back for more. I like it!" Kurt giggled.

* * *

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this!_ Blaine sighed. Kurt was his new drug and he couldn't kick the habit. After he'd gotten his first hit, he'd been itching to go back for more. When he saw Kurt in class, he did his best to concentrate on the lesson and pay the student no mind. Unfortunately, the events of that night played in his mind on repeat. He just couldn't stop. That's how he found himself joining the chat that evening. He was shocked when Kurt remembered his screen name and he was even more excited when Kurt's enthusiasm seemed to outshine his own.

Babar614: I like it too.

Blaine's brain ran on autopilot as he pulled out his credit card and filled out the form for a private session. _God, I shouldn't be doing this._ He thought. The thought didn't stop him from pressing submit.

The teacher watched as his student read something on his screen. "Oh…well, it looks like we've got a buyer. I'll see you guys in thirty." Blaine's screen went black and then another one popped up; just like last time.

Blaine quickly enlarged the screen and pulled his cock out. There was no use in fighting it anymore. He knew what was going to happen, or at least he thought he did.

"Hello, Babar. I see you've got the screen blacked out again." Kurt stopped and frowned into the camera. "I wish I could see you this time."

Babar614: I like the mystery of it.

"Whatever turns you on." Kurt replied to his message. "So….what will it be tonight?"

Babar614: Depends on how you feel. On your page it said you used to be a cheerleader. I'd love to find out how flexible you are.

Kurt beamed. "You sound like you doubt my flexibility.

Babar614: I may be a little skeptical.

Blaine gave his cock a light stroke as he watched Kurt's hands moved towards his tiny underwear. "Well, I'll just have to prove you wrong." The student pulled of his underwear and tossed them aside. Blaine watched as he turned around so that his ass was facing the screen. _Such a great ass!_ What happened next sent shock waves through the teacher's body.

* * *

With his ass in the air, Kurt leaned down and positioned his shoulders on the bed. He then pulled his knees forward until he was eye level with his cock. _Skeptical my ass!_ The performer gave the head a tentative lick. He heard the chime signaling a new message go off but he had a face full of dick, so he couldn't see them.

After a few moments throating his throbbing member, Kurt straightened out and turned around. He gasped. For the first time, with this particular client, the screen wasn't blacked out. "Oh my God. Mr…Professor Anderson?"

* * *

Seeing Kurt go down on himself was easily the hottest thing Blaine had ever seen. He didn't even have to stroke himself to get off. From the first lick of the head, the teacher 's cock was leaking. The second or third time the boy took it into his mouth, Blaine felt his orgasm rip through his body.

In a frenzy, he began trying to type coherent messages to the performer; his student. Two messages of praise sent without a hitch. They were filled with a combination of letters and numbers that made no sense. When he tried to send the third message, he ended up hitting a series of buttons that would reveal his secret.

At first, the teacher didn't notice. He was too busy coming down from his amazing orgasm. It wasn't until he looked back at the screen that he noticed something was askew. Kurt was paler than usual and he was gaping at the screen. "Oh my God. Mr…Professor Anderson?"

Blaine panicked. He then looked down at his toolbar; the webcam icon mocked him from the bottom of his screen. "Oh…fu-" Blaine quickly shut the screen. He then flipped the device over and pulled the battery out. For safe measure. Once the device was powered off, Blaine let the situation sink in._ Oh my God. I'm so fucked! _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright cock sluts, there isn't any porn in this chapter. Just a lot of build up and some background. :(**

**Twitter: Britbojangles**

**Tumblr: ThatBitchIsBorderline**

* * *

Kurt skipped all his classes the rest of that week. He couldn't chance running into Mr. Anderson. He was thoroughly embarrassed that his teacher –his crush- had seen him performing. Kurt needed to get away. He didn't want to think about the situation. He'd spent all night wondering why the teacher purchased the sessions when he knew who was performing. _Twice at that!_ Kurt thought as he drove. He was on the highway back to Lima and he had only his thoughts to keep him company.

Kurt pulled into the driveway a little after 6 pm. He'd contacted the site and told them he was taking a vacation- yet another perk of his job. He set his own hours. Kurt pulled in behind his father's truck and next to Carole's car and smiled. He loved his step mother. Kurt knew her through Finn, his step brother –though they'd dropped the step part of it years ago. Finn was his only friend while growing up and Carole did all the things his mother refused to do. When Kurt was feeling sad, he'd run across the street to the Hudson house and confess his problems to his friend's mother. Carole would then scoop him up and comfort him.

When Kurt's mother left, the little boy bypassed his father in favor of the nurturing arms of his future step mother. She let him cry in her lap then made him a bowl of ice cream. This became a routine for the two. Years later, after his father married her, she and Kurt kept the tradition up. When Kurt was being bullied and when he got his rejection letter from NYADA, he ran to her. She'd fix him a bowl of ice cream and let all his feelings out. It both fattening and comforting. It was also cheaper than therapy.

"Hey, honey. I wasn't expecting you." Carole shouted from her spot on the couch when Kurt opened the door. Kurt smiled and walked over to her; placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I know, mom," he'd taken to calling her that years ago, "I just wanted to visit. I missed you guys." Kurt half lied. He really did miss his family but he hadn't come for that reason.

"You missed us so much that you dropped everything to come home during a school week?" His father's voice boomed from the doorway. He didn't sound angry, he sounded concerned. He had a knack for knowing when his son was in need of his concern. Kurt smiled up at his father.

"Yes, actually, I did miss you!" Kurt insisted. His father simply smiled and reached for a hug. Kurt was quick to comply, letting himself be pulled into a tight hug.

When his father let go, Kurt took his place back on the couch. He spoke with his parents for a spell before heading to his room. It was just as he'd left it. Kurt crawled on his bed and laid down. His drive was long and he was exhausted. _A nap never hurt anyone._ Kurt fell asleep wondering what he was going to do about his predicament.

* * *

Professor Anderson missed the next week of class. The stomach flu, he claimed. He knew otherwise, of course. He was sick to his stomach but it wasn't the work of any particular virus or bacteria. It was because he'd been caught with his pants down; literally. The teacher groaned at the memory. How could he have been so stupid? He should have quit while he was ahead. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. There wasn't a special gum or lozenge that helped rid of inappropriate feelings. Blaine could attest to that. If there was, he would have taken it the second he laid eyes on the student. That would have saved him many sleepless nights and restless days.

During times of distress -which this was- Blaine visited his parents. They always knew how to cheer him up when he was down. After contacting the school and advising them that he was going to be absent for a few days, the teacher hit the highway. He pulled up to his childhood home a few hours later.

As he'd done throughout high school, Blaine pulled is car up the cement driveway and parked it in front of the door. He then hopped out and headed inside. The smell of cigars and cinnamon greeted the teacher at the door. He smiled; it was just like the old days. "Mom!" He shouted as he walked through the foyer.

"In here, honey." His mother replied. Blaine followed the sound of her voice and found her and his father sitting in the kitchen enjoying tea and each other's company. "What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here, Pumpkin Seed?" The youngest Anderson rolled his eyes at the nickname; she'd been calling him it since he could remember.

"Just…you know…missed you guys. With school in, we're all pretty busy and I feel like I don't get out here much." Blaine replied. His parents looked between each other and then back at him. That was exactly the wrong thing to say to a pair of college educators.

"So you visit in the middle of a school week?" David Anderson questioned; his thick New Jersey bred, Italian accent slurred a few words at their ends. "That doesn't make sense unless something's wrong. Do I need to call that school?"

"Dad! I'm thirty! You can't call my job because you think I'm having problems." Blaine whined. He was starting to feel like a child all over again. He couldn't help it though. His father was a former trainer for FLETC and his mother was a former Assistant District Attorney. They were primed to protect and serve and that started at home in their eyes.

"Like hell I can't. If one of those other teachers or a student is giving you problems, then I'll handle it." His father preached. His mother, Emily, nodded in agreement.

"No, I'm not having any issues. I just missed you guys." The teacher lied. Both of his parents were now college professors and, as peers, he didn't know how they'd react to his story of immorality. As parents, they'd probably laugh at his desperation -they were a bit off kilter when it came to things of that nature- but as fellow educators, they'd probably frown upon his situation. So, Blaine kept it to himself.

Blaine took a seat next to his father at the table and watched as his mother prepared him a cup of tea. "You know, you probably wouldn't miss us so much if you'd get a boyfriend." His mother said when she placed the tea in front of him. It was his father's turn to nod.

"Yeah. You're not getting any younger son. It's about time you met a nice guy. I met your mother when we were still in college." Blaine rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming next. Anytime one of them mentioned anything about their relationship, they had to tell the story of how they met. "I remember, I was taking a class on gun safety and, midway through the lesson, this beautiful woman with long curly hair walked in. Now, all the girls were dressed alike-jeans, t-shirts, and tennis shoes- but not your mother. She walked into that room wearing this black dress and high heels." Blaine watched as his parents exchanged loving glances. He wanted that. He wanted the opportunity to share glances with someone that said 'I love you' a thousand different ways. At that moment, he could only image sharing those glances with one person and that person happened to be a student.

His mother chose that moment to pick up the story. "Yeah, the professor was so pissed." Her accent was thick like his father's but in a New Englander way; she was from Boston after all. "He said that if I was going to dress to impress then I better be ready to shoot to kill. So, I walked to the front, grabbed my gear and got into position."

"Yeah, she pulled that damn trigger and hit the target right through the heart. I knew I was in love. You gotta love a woman that knows her way around a gun."

Blaine smiled. After almost forty years of marriage, his parents were happy as ever. Sure, things had been difficult, especially when they were adjusting to his sexuality, but they'd managed and they were a happier couple, and family, because of it. "Sooner or later you're going to find that, honey." Emily offered. As much as Blaine tried to hide it, his parents knew he was lonely. He'd only dated here and there in his life; never staying with a guy longer than a few months.

"I'm working on it. I just haven't found that someone yet." Blaine replied. That was another lie. He had found someone special; he just couldn't be with that person. Even if he had a shot, he doubted Kurt felt the same. He couldn't say any of that though.

His parents nodded understandingly and the subject was dropped; for the time being that is.

* * *

Kurt woke a few hours later to the sound of his father calling him for dinner. He quickly jumped out of his bed and headed towards the kitchen. Whatever they'd prepared smelled delicious. Without hesitation, the performer sat down at the table and began shoveling food onto his plate._ I feel like Finn right now. _He thought as he grabbed another dish full of food. There was no way he was going to let himself eat all of it –he had shows to do after all- but he liked the idea of having it there if he wanted it.

The family ate in silence for a bit. They were nearly finished when Burt finally broke through the silence. "Heard from your brother lately?" His father asked. Kurt nodded. He'd spoke with Finn a days prior.

"Yeah. He called me once he got settled in Texas. He says he loves it there and that he's met some girl. 'She's got the biggest boobs I've ever seen. And their natural, dude.'" Kurt mocked. Carole rolled his eyes and Burt chuckled. They both could imagine Finn saying that.

"Good. I'm glad you guys are still close. I worried when you went off to college and he joined the military." They'd all worried about the Kurt-Finn separation. The two had been practically inseparable since they day they'd met –thirteen years prior. Kurt had taken it hard when his brother, and best friend, decided to join the military. It wasn't until the older boy explained why he felt the need to become a soldier that Kurt was finally comfortable with the idea. He knew Finn wanted to make his father proud and he was happy that the older boy found a way to do that.

"I was too." Kurt confessed. "But things worked out well. We talked all the time while he was in boot camp and we still talk now. I'm even considering visiting him in a few months. I've never been to Texas." Burt nodded and finished his dinner. It wasn't until the two were seated in the living room that the topic of his visit came up again.

"So, you gonna tell me why you're here? I get that you missed us, we missed you too, but you're not one to shuck responsibility just to come visit. You'da waited if it wasn't important." Kurt visibly shrank. He'd never outright lied to his father, so his was going to be difficult.

"I'm fine, dad. It's just…well…okay there's this guy." Kurt began. If he could tell the truth without the less favorable subjects coming up, then maybe he could get some advice out of his father.

"What's his name? Where's he from? Is he nice? He ever been to jail? Does he drink? Does he do drugs? When can I meet him?" The questions flew out of his father's mouth so quickly that Kurt was certain he missed half of them.

He shook his head and then tried to explain. "No, dad. Okay, there's this guy but I thought he didn't know I existed. But then I noticed him watching me while I was doing homework, one day-"

Burt cut in at that moment. "Is 'doing homework' another way of saying that he saw you having sex? Are you having sex, Kurt? You can't just throw yourself around like that. You matter, son." Kurt groaned. _Super embarrassing!_

"No, dad. I saw him watching me while I was doing homework. What I want to know is why he was watching me. He's never paid any real attention to me before and, all of a sudden, he's watching me while I'm doing homework. It's making my head spin."

Burt tilted his head. "Really, Kurt? Really? You can't put those obvious signs together?" It was Kurt's turn to tilt his head in confusion. Burt rolled his eyes and continued. "You don't just randomly watch someone. If you're watching someone, you're doing it because they've captured your attention and now you're interested. Regardless of the fact that he may not have been paying attention before, something you're doing grabbed his attention and held it."

_Yeah, I had my cock in his face. That's why he was watching me._ "I don't know, dad. I don't think he's interested." Burt held up a hand and Kurt stopped speaking immediately.

"No, trust me, kid, no guy is that interested in someone without reason. It's like a football game. If I'm not interested in either team, then I'm not watching." The performer furrowed his eyebrows in thought. If what his father was saying was true, then Mr. Anderson might be interested.

Kurt tried to think back to his interactions with the teacher. Sure, Mr. Anderson was jumpy when Kurt was around and sure he'd said the sweetest things during Kurt's performance, that didn't mean he was interested, did it? _If so, why did he freak out when I saw him?_ "Dad? There's more to the story." Burt perked up and stared at his son intently. "When I confronted him about it, he kind of freaked out. What does that mean?"

Burt smiled at his son. "It means he's scared shitless of what could happen if you two got together. He might be shy. The thought of you finding out that he liked you may have been nerve wrecking for him. I'm sure if you talked to him, you two could sort it out." Easier said than done.

Kurt nodded despite himself. His father had put a lot into perspective but he still didn't have all the answers he was looking for. That's when it hit him, he needed to go to the man himself. Despite the fact that he was embarrassed beyond belief, he needed to talk with Mr. Anderson and he needed to know where they stood. Worst case scenario, Mr. Anderson could claim that he'd stumbled upon the site on accident; to that, Kurt would blackmail him into secrecy. What? He wasn't above blackmail. Best case scenario, Mr. Anderson would profess his love and they'd live happily ever after. Kurt much preferred the second option. Blackmail was a messy business.

* * *

Blaine and his parents went out to dinner that evening. They ate at a tiny, Italian restaurant not far from the house and shared drinks at a friend's bar. When they returned home that evening, Blaine offered to help his mother grade some papers. She accepted the offer quickly; too quickly if you asked her son. "So, why the impromptu visit, Blaine? You're not one to visit out of the blue. You like planning ahead; this definitely wasn't a planned trip." _Busted!_

"Ummm…." Blaine sat the paper down that he was grading and pulled his glasses off. He wiped away imaginary dirt before perching them back on his nose. "Well…I have a problem."

"I knew it." His mother shouted as if she'd just discovered the meaning of life. Blaine rolled his eyes. He loved his mother dearly but she was a bit much sometimes. "What happened?"

Blaine took a breath and explained the finer points of his situation; leaving out any indication that Kurt was academically linked to him. Emily listened intently as her son shared a story of uncertainty, lust, and pornography. When Blaine was finished, he looked exhausted. At that, Emily burst into a fit of laughter. "Hey, it's not funny!" Blaine shouted at his mother's cackles.

"Let me get this straight. Your friend, that you're desperately in love with, does porn. You ran across him performing and got caught watching. I don't see how that's not funny." She laughed. Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. Seeing that her son was growing irritated, Emily stopped her laughter. "Okay, okay. Maybe it's not funny. I don't see what the problem is. I always knew you'd fall for someone completely different than yourself. Sure, I figured different meant you'd marry someone messy but…tomato, tomahhhto. As long as he's not a prostitute, I don't care. That's illegal after all. "

Blaine shook his head. His mother really was a special kind of wonderful. Most parents cringed at the thought of their only child being associated with someone in that line of work; his mother shrugged it off. She treated it as if he was a fry cook at the Krusty Krab. _How did I get so lucky?_ "I know he saw me, but I don't think he expected it. Now I don't know what to do. I keep wondering how he would have felt if he knew it was me. I wonder if he would have still performed. Is it all about the money for him?"

"Well, have you asked him?" _Obviously not, Emily!_ Blaine's internal voice always called his mother when he was feeling sassy. He never dared to say it out loud though.

"NO! I can't. I'm too embarrassed. I'm too nervous. I mean, what if he says it's just money to him. I care about him so much and he doesn't even know it." _Partial lie._ Blaine really did care for Kurt. It was most likely an unrequited love but the caring was still there. In class, Kurt was kind and caring. He was sociable and engaging. Simply put, Kurt was amazing and Blaine couldn't imagine bouncing back from the heartbreak if –when- Kurt didn't reciprocate his feelings.

"You should talk to him. You can't live life if you aren't willing to get out there and at least try." Blaine sighed; his mother was right. He couldn't avoid Kurt forever. He'd have to talk to him sooner rather than later. Unfortunately, sooner was nearing and it was time he got a grip on the situation; no matter how much it could hurt in the end.

* * *

**A/N: Please forgive any errors. I can't remember if I edited this or not. I'm having a Brittany moment. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **I don't much like this chapter. Here it is though. I've got to actually write the next chapter of Kiss Me Harder (I write that one as I go) and I have to finish some research on some stuff for RTS. Hopefully I'll have those updated in the next day or so. **

* * *

"Wait. What?" Kurt was confused. Had Mr. Anderson just said that? Everything had gone fine up until that moment. He'd received an email from Mr. Anderson stating that they needed to have a talk. Kurt advised him that he was in Ohio and they could talk when he got back. When he got another message in his campus email inbox, it said that his teacher was in Ohio as well and asked if he knew where Westerville was. Kurt almost squealed. Westerville was two hours away. They were so close.

Kurt sent back that he did and they decided to meet at The Lima Bean. Kurt had no idea why they called it that because it wasn't in Lima and lima beans had nothing to do with coffee; as far as Kurt knew. They set a time and Kurt got ready to leave. He wanted to look his best. Yes, he was embarrassed about what happened, but he wasn't embarrassed enough to risk not looking his best. He was meeting the man of his dreams, as he often reminded himself, for coffee.

Mr. Anderson was already in the coffee shop when Kurt walked in. The performer spotted him instantly and walked directly to his table. The professor had a cup of coffee for himself and he had one for Kurt. Kurt shot him a quizzical look and the professor said he had a thing for trying to guess someone's coffee order. Kurt took the cup and sipped from it. Mr. Anderson was good because he'd guessed Kurt's order exactly; Grande Nonfat Mocha.

The two shared a bit of meaningless chit chat about upcoming topics in class for a moment to break the ice. Then, Kurt went in for the kill. He asked why Mr. Anderson purchased his performances. The teacher blushed to his roots but didn't speak. When he did, it wasn't what the performer expected at all.

He expected the teacher to tell him that he'd loved him from afar for far too long. He expected his teacher to suggest that they engage in a secret relationship until the end of the semester. Kurt expected a day time television romance. Or Pretty Woman. Or whatever. To his dismay, he got none of that.

"It was a mistake." Mr. Anderson said once again_. A mistake. Really?_ "I just…I've been lonely and I don't have much time to date. And…I mean…I am a guy. Guys have needs."

Kurt's eyebrows rose but he didn't say anything. _A mistake._ Why was he always a mistake? "A mistake." He finally replied. He watched as his teacher nodded. "So…..?" He let the last part hang in the air. So what?

"So…I'd really appreciate your discretion in this matter. I had a lapse in judgment and I'm sorry. But, what I did wasn't illegal. It was, however, highly unethical. Does that make sense?" His teacher looked desperate. Desperate for his 'mistake' not to be flaunted for the entire university. Kurt took a sip of his coffee and nodded.

"Yeah…I can do that. I mean…it's not like I want everyone knowing what I do for a living." Professor Anderson sighed in relief. He looked so relaxed now. Kurt also looked relaxed, but that was a mask. On the inside, Kurt's mind was turning over the teacher's word choice. Mistake.

Mistake. An action or judgment that was misguided or wrong. Kurt was always the mistake.

"_I'm sorry, Burt, but this was all a mistake. I can't be a mother. I can't be a wife. This isn't the life I'm supposed to have. I'm supposed to be in New York. I'm supposed to be on a stage. I'm not supposed to be stuck in Ohio married to a mechanic and taking care of a whiny child. I'm so sorry, but I can't do this." _

Mistake. He was his mother's mistake.

"_Kissing you was a mistake. This isn't who I am. You made me like this. I was fine until you came along. Just….leave me alone!" _

Mistake. He was David Karofsky's mistake.

Now, he was Mr. Anderson's mistake.

Kurt could feel himself drowning. He was tired of being a mistake. The performer sat his cup down and shook out his hands –something he did when he felt anxious. He was definitely feeling anxious at the moment. For some reason, the shake of his hands was like the Bat Signal for his walls. He'd shake his hands and they'd fly up. They shielded him from his own emotions and the judgments of others.

When the walls went up, Kurt breathed his own sigh of relief. He then turned to his teacher and smiled. "It's okay. We all make mistakes. Besides, it was just business. For all I care, you can keep paying to watch. I won't tell." Kurt's voice was the definition of calm.

Professor Anderson gaped at him but Kurt ignored it. "I'd love to stay, but I really must be going. I have class on Monday and my history professor hates when I'm late. Have a great day, Mr. Anderson."

Kurt gathered his things as quickly as possible and walked out the door. The second he stepped into the fresh air, his breathing picked up. He was going to cry. He'd held it in long enough to stonewall his teacher, but he could feel the tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. The young performer rushed to his car and slammed the door once he was inside. That's when the first offending tear slid down his face. _At least I didn't cry in front of him; that would have been a mistake. _Kurt let out a dry chuckle at his thought and started his car. It was time to go home.

* * *

It was just business. He should have known. Kurt didn't care about him. He cared about the money. He cared about the attention. He did not, however, care about Blaine.

The teacher sat in silence staring at the cup that his student left sitting across the table when he left. He sighed. This hadn't gone as expected. He was supposed to talk to Kurt; explain the situation. Then, maybe, just maybe, Kurt would be empathetic. Blaine was lonely and he needed Kurt to understand that. Unfortunately, his mouth didn't tell Kurt that he was lonely and that he cared for the boy. He told Kurt that it was all an accident.

_Yeah, because I accidentally pulled out my credit card and accidentally paid to watch Kurt climax twice; while I got off as well._ Mistake. What a stupid word. Blaine hadn't put together the word and Kurt's reaction; he had no way of knowing about Kurt's history with the word. So, he decided that it was all a business transaction for the younger man.

"Fine." He said aloud to himself as he tossed the two empty cups in the trash. If Kurt thought it was a business transaction, then Blaine could make it a business transaction. Technically, he was lonely and he did like getting off. If all he had to do was pull out his credit card for the world's most beautiful man to spread his digitalized self in front of him, then Blaine was willing to do that. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he'd accept it for the time being.

* * *

"Awww…I've missed you guys too." Kurt gushed as he shot sultry looks into the webcam. His clients, or his guys as he often called them, were eating up his return. The performer liked to think that it was because he looked amazing but he knew it was because he had fallen back into his Super Kurt mentality.

Kurt Hummel, web performer, was sexy in his ability to let the customer's come to him. He didn't pressure them, he simply teased them. Super Kurt was different. He was like a vulture. He teased more than Kurt normally would and he used the power of seduction to rope customers into buying more sessions or buying longer sessions. It was a proven fact that Super Kurt made much more money than Kurt did alone. Unfortunately, it took a lot for Super Kurt to make an appearance. He only came around when Kurt was exceptionally angry or upset. That's how Kurt felt the entire week leading back into his performance.

"I missed my guys so much that I got you all a present." Kurt leaned off screen to grab his bag. _They are going to love this. _

Before Kurt sat back down, he readjusted the camera. He didn't want to do it later. He checked the playback screen on his laptop and smiled. The camera was pointing at him in a way that caught his entire body down to his clothed crotch.

NEPats: Someone's sporting a hard on already. It's making my mouth water.

MysticFruit: Mine too. You usually aren't hard during party chats. Someone on your mind? I hope it's me.

Kurt giggled and rummaged through the bag. "It's all of you guys. You make me so hard." He said matter of factually without looking towards the camera. "Ahh…here it is."

Kurt pulled out a large, tanned dildo. "I got this for you guys. Do you like it?" He ran the object down his jaw line and waited for the responses.

NEPats: Hell yeah. I thought you said you had enough of those though.

TBird: Yeah. It's hot though. It's almost the same color as Daddy's dick. Now we can pretend I'm in you during our private.

Kurt smiled. "This one is different than the others though. That's why we're in my bathroom and not in my bedroom. This one sticks to surfaces. So…it'll be just like I'm getting fucked for real. I'm so excited. See." Kurt licked the suction cup and slammed it down on to the large, tile countertop behind him. It stuck. "See! It sticks. I'm going to fuck the shit out of myself on this tonight….for the first person that pays. I don't think I can handle this big, tan cock all night so…. first come; first serve."

There were no more messages. Everyone was probably rushing to pull out their credit cards. Kurt wasn't being serious but they didn't know that. He'd fuck himself down on that dildo until he couldn't sit the next day, but people don't pay for knowledge; they pay for the illusion. They thrived on the illusion of first come first serve. They paid for first come first serve. Kurt loved it.

"Alright…it looks like we have a lucky buyer. The lucky man that will get to watch me fuck myself to death on this piece of plastic is…OH."

* * *

Blaine was already purchasing his private when Kurt was explaining the wonders of his new dildo. The teacher had thought against the idea, but not very hard. He and Kurt had spent a week in class together without any interactions. Things didn't feel tense and things ran smoothly. Simply put, things were back to normal. _It must have been just business_. Blaine thought as he pressed submit. Regardless of whether he was the first buyer or not, he still wanted his private. Kurt could honestly just stand around naked for all he cared. Blaine was going to get off regardless.

"Alright…it looks like we have a lucky buyer. The lucky man that will get to watch me fuck myself to death on this piece of plastic is…OH." Kurt's eyes went wide on Blaine's screen. "It's our friend, Babar. So happy to see you, Babar." Blaine bit his lip. He couldn't place what was different about Kurt this time but he knew something was up there by the way the performer said his username.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure if he could do this, but Super Kurt knew he could. That's why Kurt kept him around. He was strong and completely sexually driven; everything Kurt wasn't. The performer took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _One, two, three…_ Kurt opened his eyes and shot a sultry look at the camera –an 'I want you' look. He knew his teacher could see it and he hoped that it sent shivers down the man's spine.

Kurt went through the steps to bring up the private session. He switched screens, he did some logging in and adjusting. When he was finished, a pop up appeared and for the first time, he could see his client. Mr. Anderson looked a little uncomfortable but Kurt didn't let that faze him. _This is business._

"So you're the lucky guy. Congratulations." Kurt smirked when he heard the teacher audibly gulp. "I didn't think you'd come back."

"Um…" His client –he would not refer to him as Professor Anderson while they were on his Kurt's turf. This was Kurt's turf – cleared his throat and Kurt's smirk grew more mischievous. "Yeah…you said it was just business and I-I like a good business transaction every now and again."

Kurt hummed in agreement. "Me too. So…do you want me to face you or the wall?" He asked. Kurt was starting to poke through the Super Kurt persona and he desperately hoped his client wanted him to face the wall.

"Face me. Please." Kurt nodded. _Damn Super Kurt for faltering when I need him most._ Kurt hopped on the counter and positioned himself on his knees in front of the large, constructed piece of tan plastic. It really did look like a dick; an eight incher from what the package read. It stood tall and it was thick. Kurt took a breath. He'd prepared himself before his show so he wouldn't have to do it later. It also created the illusion that he could take the entire thing without preparation. It was all about the illusion.

The performer shuffled toward the dildo until his cock was rubbed against it. Kurt grabbed both in hand and gave them a hard jerk. "Mmmm…" He heard from the speakers on his computer. Obviously his teacher liked the idea of him stroking the two at once.

"You like that?" Kurt whispered. Obviously but I want you to say it.

"Yeah." His client's voice was like music to his ears. It was low and husky.

"Good." Kurt continued to stroke his dick against the dildo until it was leaking. Before he actually got started, he swiped his thumb across the head; collecting the pool of precum gathered there. He then lifted the appendage to his lips and sucked it clean. Another whimper came from the computer speakers. The performer smirked. He seems to like that.

* * *

Blaine held off pulling his dick out of his pants until the actual show began. At the moment, Kurt was giving him an appetizer, but the teacher wanted the main course. His mouth started watering the moment Kurt mentioned fucking himself on the free standing toy.

Blaine watched intently as Kurt sucked the precum off his finger. _I bet he tastes so good._ The teacher thought. He didn't have much time to elaborate on the thought, however, because Kurt pulled out a bottle of lube a moment later. The teacher watched as his student lubed up the dildo and then positioned himself above it. The boy's cock stood proud as he lowered himself; taking the entire thing at once.

A hand flew to his crotch and the teacher began stroking himself through his corduroys. Because, really, who wouldn't? The man on the screen was flawless in every aspect of the word and he could take what looked to be at least an eight inch dick at once. What a man!

Blaine couldn't fight it any longer. He unbuckled his pants and pushed them down; pants and all. His cock was already standing at attention and just needed a little attention. He looked back at the screen lifted himself back up just to plop down again. _His legs must be super strong_. Blaine watched as Kurt used only his leg muscles to lift up and plop down again…and again…and again. He stroked in time with Kurt's bouncing. He was close. So deliciously close.

"Fuck." The teacher panted. His student was bouncing up and down on a dildo and making the most delicious noises. I_f this is what the business world is like, I should have been a business major. _

* * *

Kurt had his eyes closed the entire time. He bounced up and down on the dildo and stroked himself with his eyes closed. He couldn't stare at his teacher while he did this. He remembered the man calling the entire situation a mistake. He had more pride than to look at him while he got off. He just wanted to forget. Forget about his history professor. Forget about being everyone's mistake. Forget about everything.

Unfortunately, his mind conjured up one hell of a way to help him forget; or not. Every time Kurt dropped down, he imagined that it was the teacher's dick he was dropping down onto. With every stroke of his dick, he imagined it was his teacher's hand stroking him off. It was outrageous and tantalizing. It drove the performer crazy.

"So close!" The performer panted; eyes still closed. He was close. "So fucking close." Kurt moaned. He dropped down once again and gave his dick a few short strokes. He felt his toes curling beneath him and his back arched. He came long and hard. He convulsed as the long strips of pearly white shot out of his body and all over his hand.

Kurt sunk down on the dildo once again –inadvertently- and let his head lull backwards. He was spent. When his head popped up, he saw that he still had a minute left. So, he lifted his soiled hand to his mouth and sucked his cum off of three of his fingers. _Times up._

* * *

Blaine didn't notice when the screen went black. He was panting and utterly exhausted. He'd cum so hard that he'd lifted out of his computer chair. He was covered in his own fluids and long overdue for a nap. He didn't care though. He'd just had one of the best orgasms of his life. Kurt was taking control of that list for the teacher.

After a shower and a change of clothes, Blaine padded around his house. It was only 10:30 and he was getting his second wind. It was Friday night and the last thing he wanted to do was sleep. _Maybe I'll head out to Boys Town and grab a drink. At least if I meet someone there, it won't be a business transaction. _

* * *

A few shows later, Kurt logged off. He was done for the evening. He wasn't tired but he was antsy. None of his orgasms had been as satisfying as the first. He assumed it had something to do with the fact that he could hear his teacher's labored breathing as he came; a first for them. He could hear the reaction the situation was having on the teacher, even when he couldn't see it. Somehow, that did something to Kurt. It broke him out of his Super Kurt alter ego and forced him to evaluate the situation. Not something Kurt enjoyed doing often.

After his shower, Kurt decided that he wasn't tired. He tried calling Santana, a friend from school, but she was busy. He then tried to Skype Finn, but he wasn't online. The performer plopped down on his couch and pulled out his laptop. He'd have to resort to his usual Friday night activity. _This is why I don't have a boyfriend. _He thought as he pulled up the Google search engine.

Susan Elizabeth Hummel

Like every Friday night, he Googled his mother. He needed to know if she's made it. She made such a big deal about making it in New York and Kurt needed to know if she'd achieved her dream. Kurt's search never went past the results page, however. He'd always receive an obscene amount of results about the millions of Susan Elizabeth Hummels in the world.

Like every Friday night, Kurt grew frustrated quickly and tossed the computer aside. _Now what?_ Kurt considered grabbing a book and cuddling up with it. No go. He was too antsy for a book. He considered ordering Chinese and catching up on The Middle. He shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for Sue's craziness at the moment.

That's when it hit him. He should go out. He technically hadn't been out since he'd moved to the city a year and half ago. Maybe it was time to get out and see what Chicago was all about. He'd heard of a place called Boys Town and he'd always been curious. Apparently, it was a great, gay utopia; full of bars, clubs, and just…life.

Kurt smiled and decided he'd go there. _Who knows, maybe I'll meet someone and I won't be their mistake._

* * *

**A/N: I friggin hate this chapter. I accidentally deleted the original one and I tried to rewrite it. You know how that goes, it never works out as well the second time around. Review if you feel like it. Ehhh…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No porn this chapter but…the next chapter will be rated XXX. Seriously….we're going to kick it old school next chapter (NC-17 just looks so boring.) The plot does thicken in this chapter though. Enjoy. **

* * *

Blaine wasn't having a great evening. It was okay, but it wasn't great. He'd hopped a few bars in the district but there wasn't anyone that caught his eye. There were gorgeous guys everywhere, don't get him wrong, but there wasn't anyone that made his knees weak or made his head spin. They were just guys to him; uninteresting guys.

The teacher sighed into his half empty glass. He'd just ordered another one and was well on his way to getting wasted. He didn't feel that he had any other options; his Friday night was kind of shot. Or at least he thought it was.

* * *

Kurt walked into Spin with a forced smile on his face. Three bars after he left his house, he realized that he wasn't having a very good time. Sure, he got a lot of attention and he hadn't even had to try to flirt the bartender to serve him drinks, but that didn't mean he was having a great evening. All the guys that hit on him were muscle heads and that wasn't Kurt's type anymore. After Karofsky, Kurt had sworn off the body building type. It was biased but he didn't care.

After having his id checked and a black mark placed on his hand, Kurt walked into the club. The beat pulsed through his chest and a real smile played on his lips. This was more like it. This club had people of all types and they were dancing everywhere; literally. There were guys dancing in the doorway. It was exhilarating.

Kurt took a few steps forward and was bombarded by a group of gorgeous men. _Unf…eat me up._ He thought as they leered at him. Super Kurt was bound to make an appearance at some point during the evening. He always did when Kurt was feeling lonely and was in need of attention. "Hey." One of them shouted. "Aren't you Kurt? Like 'The Kurt'." Kurt's breath caught. He knew what the man was referring to and he wasn't sure how to response. He'd never been noticed outside of his shows until that moment.

"Umm…"

"It is. Holy shit. You're even sexier in person. That site does you no justice." Gorgeous Man #2 shouted. "You gotta let me buy you a drink." Kurt forced a smile and nodded. He could go for a drink.

"No….Kurt, don't let him buy you a drink. Let me." Gorgeous Man #3 shouted. Kurt nodded to that as well. He wasn't going to turn down drinks. That would cause them to turn their attention elsewhere. He wanted their attention; he needed it.

A while later, the small group was gathered next to the bar and Kurt was feeling his buzz. He'd readily accepted all of their drinks and he was trying to listen intently as they talked his ear off. They were all gushing about how hot he was and how amazing he looked on camera. A few made off hand comments about wanting to try out Kurt's 'live and in person' skills but Kurt was too far gone to notice. He was having a great time.

Until he wasn't. The group slowly disbursed as they realized that they weren't going to get into the performer's pants. "You can look, but you can't touch." Kurt kept slurring to them. They'd groan and, eventually, they got tired of trying to persuade him otherwise.

Eventually, only Kurt and one of his many fans stood at the bar alone. "So…I was thinking that we get out of here. You know…go back to my place, listen to some Barry White, and get to know one another." The man let the possibilities hang in the air. Kurt sobered up quickly.

"I don't think so. Thank you for the offer, though." Kurt responded. He then turned to walk away. The fan grabbed his arm.

"It wasn't a request." The man's eyes were hard and his tone left little room for negation. Kurt was frightened but he refused to let it show. He shook the man's hand off his wrist and stepped back.

"I said no." It came out as a shout.

* * *

"I said no." Blaine knew that voice. He'd heard it in class and he'd heard it moaning on his computer screen.

The teacher turned towards the voice. It wasn't far away. Just as he'd suspected, he saw Kurt. What he hadn't expected was to see the student glaring at a man that seemed to be standing a bit too close. Blaine watched in shock as the two engaged in some sort of argument. The man was asking Kurt for something and the young man was trying to decline; politely of course.

"I'm not going to say it again. Back off." Kurt shouted. That was Blaine's cue to step in. Even if all he and Kurt had was class and business dealings, he still felt the need to step in and protect the young man.

"Hey." The teacher shouted. Kurt and the man looked. "He said no." Blaine tried to project an air of confidence as he spoke. He had a difficult time doing so, however because the man was easily twice his size. If the man really wanted to, he could take both men without breaking a sweat.

"Who's this, Kurt? This your boyfriend?" The man spat the last word out like it was poison. Always one to think quickly on his feet, Blaine answered.

"Yes, I am, and I don't appreciate you talking to my boyfriend like that." The teacher inched closer to his student and grabbed the young man's hand. It was unbelievably soft. He'd often imagined himself holding Kurt's hand but his dreams didn't compare to how the actual hand felt.

The man scoffed. "You're dating this dweeb, Kurt? He's like…a child with hair on his chest. You need a real man." Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact that this _nobody_ fan was down talking the man that Kurt essentially loved –in a secret, stalkerish kind of way. He wasn't sure, but, whatever it was, it seemed to be enough for Kurt to want to play along with what Mr. Anderson was saying. If all else failed, at least he got to hold his teacher's hand.

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be." Kurt should have been an actor because he played the boyfriend role to a tee. He let his body relax against Blaine's and he even placed a chaste kiss against the elder's temple.

The fan was not amused. "Whatever. See if I buy another private from you." The pair watched as the man stalked across the club. When he was gone, Kurt turned to his teacher.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Anderson. You didn't have to do that though." Kurt smiled and Blaine reciprocated.

"You know, you can call me Blaine outside of class and…you're welcome." The teacher said as he ordered himself another drink. Kurt waved his hand to get the bartender's attention but Mr. Anderson pulled it back down. "No….I know those guys were buying you drinks all night, but you're technically under aged and I can't sit back and watch while you drink your night away."

Kurt was not pleased. "You didn't mind sitting back and watching while I was fucking myself on that dildo." Blaine snorted out his drink. He really hadn't expected Kurt to say that. Not only was the content shocking, but so was the tone that was used. Kurt sounded almost heartbroken as he mumbled the sentence.

"Wha-"

"Let me guess, it was a mistake. Some people are accident prone, but you seem mistake prone." Kurt's voice was bitter. Blaine was surprised at how quickly the young man's demeanor had changed. One moment, the boy was thanking him for his assistance and the next he was making snide remarks.

"You told me it was just business." Blaine tried to counter. His voice faltered at the end despite the truth behind his words. The student looked up at the teacher with a form of shock in his eyes.

"You told me it was all a mistake. Do you know how that made me feel? 'Hey, Kurt. I accidentally watched you finger fuck yourself into oblivion. Sorry, my mistake.'" Kurt shouted. It just happened to be the one moment of the evening that everything was quiet; the music had stopped while the DJ was taking a break and there was an MC standing on the stage talking about some meaningless contest. With that being said, the entire place heard Kurt's shout.

Blaine groaned. "Look," He whispered when the MC started to speak again. "Obviously 'mistake' wasn't the best word to use."

"Obviously." Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically and Blaine combed his fingers through his loose curls.

"Okay, I get that. Can we just go somewhere and talk about this? Somewhere less…crowded?" Kurt looked around and realized that there was a group of people standing near them; eavesdropping. He nodded.

The teacher paid his tab and the pair left the club. They walked a block and a half until they found a nearly empty 24 hour diner. "I'm starving, let's talk here." Kurt suggested as they passed the window. Blaine nodded and they went inside.

Bridget, a heavyset, redhead waitress sat the pair at a table near the back of the restaurant. "What can I get you two?" She asked. Blaine mulled over the menu, but Kurt –who'd been before- ordered his usual. A tomato and spinach omelet and a cup of coffee. "And you?" Blaine, ever unprepared to give an order, rattled off a standard order of sausage, eggs, and toast. It was his go to meal.

Bridget left to put their order in and returned with two cups of coffee. "Lemme know when y'all need a refill." She said. She was kind and Blaine was certain he'd be giving her a nice top. The boys nodded and Bridget walked away.

"So…you wanted to talk?" Kurt's tone was ice cold. Blaine nodded though. He did want to talk because something seemed to be bothering the student and something was bothering him as well.

"Yeah. You seem so caught up on the fact that I said I made a mistake. I'm not sure what you want me to do because I obviously pissed you off when I said that." _And you pissed me off when you said it was just business. Sure we never had an actual conversation and sure my love was probably unrequited, but you didn't have to say we were just business. _Blaine didn't say any of that though. He wanted to get to the bottom of Kurt's issue first; then they'd tackle his.

Blaine watched as Kurt took a deep breathe. He seemed to be turning things over in his mind. "You're right. I don't like that you said it was a mistake because it wasn't. You didn't accidentally buy those privates and watch me get off. Hell, you hid your face, so I can at least say it was premeditated. I just want you to call it what it was. You thought I was hot and you wanted to see what I could do with all of this." Kurt motioned down his body with his hand. Signs of Super Kurt were starting to show.

Blaine growled. Yet another mood change for Kurt. Maybe the student wasn't worth all the effort. The young man seemed to have more emotions than Sybil had personalities. "You're right. It wasn't a mistake. I purposely watched those shows and paid for those sessions because I thought you were hot; super-hot. I've thought that since the moment I saw you. Wait, no I haven't. When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful man I'd ever seen and I was devastated when I realized that you were one of my students."

The teacher clapped his hands over his mouth. He'd said too much. Kurt was staring at him with a look of shock and something Blaine could swear was horror on his face. "I didn't-"

"Please don't say you didn't mean it." It was a whine. Inadvertently, Blaine had made his student whine. It was somewhat heartbreaking but delicious at the same time. "Please don't."

"I won't." Blaine whispered. "Because I did mean it. I think you're beautiful, Kurt and…under _different _circumstances, I'd like to get to know you better."

"So…you don't want to get to know me because of what I do? That's a little closed minded." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Did I say that? No, I didn't. What I meant was if I wasn't your professor and you weren't my student then I think we could get to know each other better." Kurt didn't get a chance to respond because Bridget chose that exact moment to return with their food. The two ate in a tense silence.

"So…you think all these great things about me but we can't explore that because I'm your student. But….you don't think it's inappropriate for you to get off to me fucking myself?" Kurt's accusing tone broke through the tense silence. Blaine sat down his fork and looked at the student.

"You said it was just business. I figured, even if you weren't a student, it would just be business to you."

"You said it was a mistake. I'm assuming that if I wasn't your student, it would have still been a mistake." Kurt countered. Blaine groaned because he'd inadvertently sent them spiraling into another circle of 'business vs. mistake'.

"Dammit, Kurt. I said it wasn't a mistake. I was well aware of what I was doing. There, is that what you wanted to hear?" Kurt stared at his teacher in shock at the sudden outburst. Apparently, he'd said mistake one too many times.

"It wasn't just business. I only said that because you called it a mistake. I'm tired of being a mistake." He whispered. Blaine's face softened for a moment and then his eyebrows furrowed. _What does he mean by 'I'm tired of being a mistake'? _He wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure if it was appropriate. It's not like anything else about the situation was. "Listen, Blaine, I've thought the world of you since I met you. I think you're funny, and nice, and a really great teacher. When you said that to me, I thought that it was just sex for you. So….I told you it was just business. I mean, don't get me wrong, usually it is but…you were kind of always different. Even before I knew it was you, I was comfortable. I don't get that often."

Blaine nodded and took a sip of his coffee. It made Kurt nervous. The entire situation made Kurt nervous. He wasn't sure where the conversation was heading and it unnerved him. "You're still my student, Kurt." Blaine finally said. There it was. In the end, despite the exhibitionism on the part of both parties, Kurt was still a student to Blaine and nothing else.

"Only for another three weeks. After that, I'm on to another set of teachers. Apparently, you can't take too many history classes without being a history major. Who knew?" Blaine chuckled at Kurt's comment. He had a point. Some of the teachers were starting to wonder if the promising design student was going to jump ship to history because he took so many classes on the subject.

"Well, then, once you're not a student of mine anymore, I don't see any problem with us seeing if we can turn this into something." Kurt beamed. He really did like Blaine and it seemed that Blaine liked him as well.

"What do we do until the end of the semester? Three weeks is a long time." He had to ask. It was a requirement. With the possibility of something with Blaine looming on the horizon, he couldn't fathom having to wait a full three weeks for a next move.

"When are you working again?" Blaine blushed as he asked the question. Really because….that's kind of awkward to ask a possible future boyfriend. Possible being the operative word.

"Tomorrow night." Kurt answered with a coy look on his face. Blaine smiled.

"I guess we'll 'interact' tomorrow and see where that takes us." Kurt nodded. He liked that idea.

"Sounds good to me, Mr. Anderson."

"Hey, I thought I said you could call me Blaine."

"You did. It's Blaine, Mr. Anderson if you're nasty" Blaine took his bottom lip between his teeth to suppress the grin on his face and nodded slowly and began to eat his food again. He wasn't sure where this was all going to end up, but he was in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Concerns? Questions? Let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Only a few chapters left. **

* * *

One week had passed since the meeting in the club. On both sides, it had been a long week. Both men were gearing up towards finals –one giving and one taking **(A/N: *eye roll* Perverts) -** and they were also getting ready for the holiday season. Neither had much time to talk and Blaine wasn't able to visit the site due to his work load; it was almost like old times.

Blaine almost regretted his decision to not accept Kurt's phone number. He wanted to, really wanted to, but he'd decided against it. When the semester was over, he wanted to really get to know Kurt. He didn't want to get to know Kurt through coded text messages and hushed conversations. He wanted the opportunity to get to know him; to date him. He wanted to shoot out texts to his boyfriend during class like all the other professors. He couldn't do that if he was worrying that Kurt's phone would vibrate in the middle of class right after he'd sent it. That would look suspicious.

Blaine wanted to take Kurt for coffee and he wanted to know if Kurt preferred the Summer or the Winter. All Blaine knew of Kurt was what he did for a living and that he lived in Ohio. It was more than most people knew, but it still wasn't enough. And the only way he was going to find out would be to date Kurt; really date him. So, he'd wait. There were two weeks left in classes and then he'd get his chance. _I'm so excited._

* * *

Blaine's credit card wasn't even out of his wallet when his screen closed out. He went to reopen it but was distracted when another popped up. It was Kurt. They had only seen each other in class for the past week and Blaine on edge. He needed it. Not only did he need an opportunity to speak to the student, but he needed to watch Kurt fall apart. It was like a drug and he'd been off it for almost a week; he was starting to have withdrawals. So, he logged on in hopes of purchasing a private session with Kurt. If all else failed and they didn't get a chance to socialize, at least Blaine could get rid of the raging boner he'd been sporting for the past week and a half.

Something went wrong though, and the screen closed before he could purchase. Then, Kurt popped up in another. Blaine as tastefully surprised. "Hey, I was just about to buy some time." Kurt smiled on his screen.

"I saw your name pop up in the chat and I decided to click over. You don't really think I'm going to make you pay, do you?"

_Yeah._ Blaine didn't say that though. "I thought we were going to keep things strictly business until the end of the semester."

"We are. You're here to handle some business and I think I can help. Hold on." Blaine watched intently as Kurt readjusted his camera so that it would capture the large room. As usual, Kurt was sat on his bed with the computer in front of him. He wore nothing but a pair of neon orange panties and a wide grin. Blaine watched as he reached behind his back. _Yes, toys._

When Kurt's hand reemerged, he was held a large black cylinder in it. "Do you know what this is?" The performer asked into the screen. Blaine shook his head. It looked like a flashlight, but he was certain it wasn't.

The performer smirked at his client; his teacher. "It's a Fleshlight." _I was close. _"Do you know what it's used for?" The teacher shook his head again. He had no idea what Kurt was trying to show him, but he knew he liked it; a lot.

The performer grinned and held the front end up to the webcam. It was tanned rubber designed to look life flesh –hence the name- and there was a tiny hole in the middle that looked kind of like…."Ooooohhhh." The teacher finally caught up.

He watched Kurt sit back. "Now…I bet this is what your pretty little hole looks like." Kurt purred. The teacher watched as his student ran a finger over the tiny hole of the object. He licked his lips and shook his head. His didn't look like that, it was darker; but he knew Kurt's did.

* * *

Kurt giggled at the expression on his teacher's face. He'd planned on using his new toy with the highest paying customer for the night, but Blaine worked just as well. They hadn't had any outside contact since the night Blaine had saved him and it was almost disheartening. He knew his teacher was still interested –the stutters every time Kurt looked at him were proof. He'd simply assumed that the teacher had backed down a bit. When his name popped up in the chat box, Kurt knew otherwise and he was relieved.

The performer moved the flesh colored rubber, cased in black plastic, up to his mouth and gave the imitation hole a kitten lick. He heard his teacher whimper through his speakers. That was enough encouragement to probe him to continue. He licked and plunged –he added an occasional finger from time to time- until the plastic hole held its stretch. "God, Kurt, you do that like a pro." His teacher panted.

A quick smile at the webcam was all it took. The performer noticed movement on his screen and realized what his teacher was doing; he was undoing his pants. In a moment of bravery, Kurt spoke up. "Can I see it? I haven't ever seen a real one before; except in porn of course."

The teacher's eyebrows scrunched. "You've never intimately seen a cock?" He asked hesitantly. For the first time all night, Kurt's resolve dropped. People always assumed that he was some sort of slut because of his job. Sure, he was sexual, but he didn't get around; ever.

Against his leg, the performer felt his own cock fall flaccid. His teacher's assumption had officially killed his mood. Blaine must have noticed because he quickly apologized. "Kurt, I'm so sorry, I just assumed…."

"I know. Everyone does." Kurt didn't look at the camera. Instead, he looked at the object in his hand. It seemed heavier than he remembered.

"But I think it's great that you haven't. That'll kind of make us special when we get to that stage in our relationship." _Special. Relationship._ Those were the only words that Kurt caught. He looked up and saw his teacher staring into the screen. "Do you still want to see it?"

Kurt beamed and nodded emphatically. Blaine wanted to have a relationship with Kurt and he was already thinking about the future of said relationship. Of course Kurt wanted to see his cock now.

Kurt's cock twitched when he was screen to face with his teacher's dick. It wasn't as long as Kurt's but it was definitely wider. It was tan and it had a slight upwards curve to it. The performer felt his mouth water. He'd give up performing completely if he could have that cock in his mouth just once.

Absentmindedly, the performer's hand traveled between his legs to stroke his half hard cock in time with the slow strokes that Mr. Anderson was giving to his own. "I think about you sometimes, when I do this." He heard Blaine say from off screen. Since the teacher stood up to give Kurt a good shot at his dick, the performer wasn't able to see his face. He could hear him, however.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked. It came out as barely a whisper. He wanted to know, however.

"Sometimes it's your hand that's touching me." Kurt's eyes rolled back and he let his head lull forward. Hearing his teacher's thoughts while stroking himself turned out to be a major turn on. "Sometimes you're sucking on it. In…fuck…." The teacher groaned. Kurt's eyes opened and he lifted his head to see his teacher's hand moving a little faster than it had been previously. "in my head, sometimes, you're wrapping your lips around it. God, your lips look like they could suck a mean dick." Kurt smiled. He'd had a lot of practice on that front; with dildos that is.

"Do you want to see what my Fleshlight can do?" He asked hesitantly. In actuality, he wanted to enjoy being on the other side of things for a bit longer but he knew he had clients to get back to. And if he continued with what they were doing, he was certain he'd be too gone to finish the night.

He watched as Blaine plopped unceremoniously back down in his chair; his face flushed and a thin sheen of sweat spread across his brow. The teacher nodded. "Great." The student squeaked.

* * *

Blaine watched as his student picked the toy back up and also as he grabbed a bottle of lubricant. "Okay, so…this will be my first time using this, so we can experience it together." Kurt seemed different than in other shows. He seemed more vibrant and giddy. With the exception of the moment when Blaine had assumed that the student wasn't a virgin. All that aside, Blaine liked how excited the performer was.

The teacher reached for his own bottle of lube and squirted a dime sized drop in his palm. He rubbed his hands together, just as Kurt was doing, and then ran a slicked hand from the head to the base. He let his hand sit for a moment before allowing it to run back up his shaft. He shivered. He really had imagined that it was Kurt's hand stroking him. The thought of Kurt's soft fingers gliding against his dick had been enough –at one point- to send him over the edge. Times had changed, however. He'd built a tolerance to certain stimuli and he constantly craved more. Watching Kurt fuck a fake ass was in the realm of more that he sought.

* * *

The performer slicked himself up with the lube one of his viewers sent him. He felt almost naughty about it; using someone else's lube to get off with Blaine. He smirked to himself and then used his fingers to rub the remaining lube around the insertion point of the Fleshlight. Once they were both reasonably lubed, the performer propped a few pillows behind himself and leaned back. He could see the webcam and the screen. He just hoped that Blaine had a good view from where he was sitting.

With a steady hand, the performer placed the toy at the head of his dick and then began to slowly push down until the stretched rubber hole was hugged his shaft. It was so tight. The performer pushed down until he bottomed out. He didn't move. He reveled in the fact that this was what it felt like to be inside a man without the man. He knew it would probably feel so much better with a body on top of him.

The performer reluctantly slid the object back up his dick; his toes curled on the way. It was so hot; so wet. He continued the ministrations: up and down, up and down. He'd forgotten that he was being watched until he heard his teacher's voice echo from the computer speakers. "Fuck. I wish that was me."

The performer smirked at his teacher. He wished it was Blaine as well. He'd love to watch his teacher bounce up and down on his lap; panting and moaning. The thought alone sent Kurt's head into a tizzy.

Kurt spread his legs farther apart to allow for better viewing. He then picked up the pace. He allowed the toy to slide up and down his dick at an alarming pace. He needed to cum. He needed Blaine to see him cum.

Pants and elongated moans ripped from Kurt's throat as the toy's vice grip choked his shaft. It was tight and delicious. He was close.

The closer he got, the louder his moans became. The performer was certain that the woman in 6B wouldn't be happy in the morning. Kurt felt his body start to shake.

"Ohhhhhhh…fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Kurt's head shot up and he saw his teacher's face contort as he reached his presumed climax. The teacher's eyes were rolled back and his mouth hung open comically. The student could see the teacher's shoulder jerk as he stroked himself through his orgasm. Kurt's was not far behind.

Kurt came hard inside the toy; he doubled over in the process but did not cease his ministrations until he was milked dry. When he felt his cock begin to soften, he slowly pulled it off. He tossed it onto the bed and plopped backwards. He was spent.

* * *

Neither man spoke for a few minutes. When Kurt finally looked back up, Blaine was grinning at him. He snickered. "You look like the cat that just got the cream." He joked.

The teacher's grin grew. "I did." Kurt nodded. It was true. "So….I probably won't be able to come back on until after grades are in." He sounded upset. _At least I know he cares. _Kurt thought. If Blaine had been too upbeat, Kurt may have suspected the teacher was abandoning him. It's happened before.

The performer sat up on the bed and looked into his webcam. "I figured. But, that just means that we're closer to the end of the semester. You know what that means, right?"

The teacher placed a finger on his chin and tapped it lightly as if he was deep in thought. "Christmas?" Kurt rolled his eyes. _Dork._

"And….?" He prodded.

"And New Year's?" He knew his teacher was joking but he really needed to hear him say that they were going to try to work on some sort of relationship. He needed a confirmation. "Oh….and I'm going to ask this really hot guy out for coffee; if he'll let me. I really like him. We're trying to figure out if there's anything there for us."

Kurt beamed. "He's a lucky guy if you're considering trying something with him."

Blaine nodded. "I'm the lucky guy. He's amazing and gorgeous and just….what I think I've been looking for all this time."

Naked and sweaty and covered in his own cum, Kurt blushed. The performer dipped his head down to try to hide his smile. Blaine really did have a way with words. "Hey, don't hide from me." The teacher whined.

Kurt looked back up to see his teacher watching him intently. "When the semester's over, I'd love to go to coffee with you." Again, the teacher's face lit up. Kurt was certain that the man's face would be transfixed in a permanent grin one day. "As for now, I ran over our 'time' by fifteen minutes. I better get back.

Blaine nodded and told Kurt that he understood. "I'll see you in class tomorrow?" Kurt nodded. He'd definitely be in class.

* * *

At midnight, Kurt logged off the site. None of his performances had gone as planned after the one with Blaine. With Blaine, things came naturally. He was rock hard in an instant and he always experienced mind blowing orgasms. With his customer's, not so much. _No, I don't think of Blaine as a customer anymore. I also don't see him as a teacher. He's so much more than either title indicates._

In the end, Kurt resorted to using his Fleshlight to fake his orgasms. When he knew his client was close, he would start moaning –loudly- and then he'd fake a nut. He made sure to add a few body jerks and eye rolls to the mix for affect. _I didn't get to play Tony in West Side Story because I have a nice voice_. He thought each time.

Kurt shook his head and cleaned off his bed. He cleaned all the toys he'd used and changed his sheets. Once his room was in order, he took a shower and turned in. He was curled up in his comforter; sleep on the horizon, when his phone rang. He rolled over quickly and checked the caller id. It was Pricilla; the Site Manger. "What the fuck does she want?" The performer grumbled before answering the call. "Pricilla, hey girl. How are you?" His enthusiasm was overdone and he sounded snarky. _Good, that's how I want to sound. _

"What was that?" She sounded pissed.

"What was what?" Kurt replied. He heard the manager shuffling around and waited patiently for her answer.

"What was all that fake moaning and stuff? And telling that one guy that you wouldn't shoot your load on your webcam? When a customer asks for something, we provide it." Pricilla barked. Kurt rolled his eyes. Even if he hadn't been having an issue cumming, he wasn't going to do that. D85Tye wasn't the one that had to clean up the mess; Kurt was. "Also, Mr. and Mrs. Burke are concerned with the 45 unpaid minutes you were offline earlier."

Kurt cringed. He'd forgotten that the Burkes monitored time for performances. The Burkes and the site got a cut off the top of all profits the performers made. It was in their contracts. "You get a lot of perks here, Kurt, so you better not be doing any side work."

Kurt huffed. "I'm not _doing_ side work. I just had something to handle earlier; it's no big deal."

"Well, the Burkes think it's a big deal and they want to see you in the morning for a meeting." Kurt's head dropped back on his pillow. How had his evening started so well and ended so poorly?"

"What time?" He asked. There was no use fighting it, he had to be at that meeting. He couldn't afford to lose his job. His rent was ridiculous and he needed a new car. He couldn't do those things if he had little or no income.

"9:30."

"I'll be there." Kurt hung up without waiting for a response or confirmation. He rolled over in his bed and began to worry. If he couldn't perform after just one session with Blaine, how was he going to continue performing after they started a relationship? _Hell, it might now matter because I might not have a job after tomorrow_. The performer let out a sigh and closed his eyes. I'll hash all that out in the morning; after coffee. Kurt fell asleep not too long later.

* * *

**A/N: What do the big bosses want to talk about? We'll find out next chapter. Let me know. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Going on mini hiatus. Enjoy this chapter. I won't have another one for a little bit. Sorry. Also, it's a bit short. **

* * *

Kurt wasn't in class the next day and it put Blaine on edge. The night before, Kurt had promised to be in class –_looking better than anything you could ever imagine_- but he was unbelievably absent. Blaine was a bit worried.

Classes ran smoothly for the most part. Blaine did his best not to gaze longingly at his student's seat while reviewing for the upcoming exam. He didn't hesitate when a student that wasn't Kurt answered a question and he did his best not sigh in frustration when a voice rang out around the classroom that wasn't in the high pitched, confident tone that he'd learned to appreciate.

Blaine finished his day with a scowl on his face. He hadn't imagined he'd ever be so irritated to have a student miss class. Once he was locked away in tiny office that connected with his lecture hall, he sent out a quick email. It was a risky move, but he needed to take the chance. Damn me for not taking his phone number.

_From: BAnderson, SAIC Faculty Member, Department of General Studies: History_

_To: KHummel, SAIC Student; Department of Design_

_Subject: _

_Hey,_

_You weren't in class today. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. _

_Let me know, _

_Blaine_

He received a reply a few hours later when he was writing the history exam.

_From: KHummel, SAIC Student; Department of Design_

_To: BAnderson, SAIC Faculty Member, Department of General Studies: History_

_Subject: RE: _

_Had a rough morning. If you can, come online tonight. I'll tell you about it. The private is on me. _

_Kurt_

Blaine went back to writing his test. He really didn't have time to be online, but he needed to see Kurt. He'd missed him dearly in class and he just needed to see the boy's face.

* * *

A few hours later, it was 10 pm and Blaine logged into the site. From the moment he pulled up the site, he knew something was different. There were pictures of Kurt in provocative positions littered all over the home screen.

**Join Sugar Baby's favorite twink slut for a live show. Only $29.99 for admission.**

Blaine gaped at the screen. _Yeah, something's definitely off._ Despite the odd feeling in his chest, the professor pulled out his credit card and paid for admission. Unlike before, the screen didn't close out. Instead, it loaded into another page. Kurt was lying on a bed wearing a corset and tiny black panties.

"Looks like we've got another buyer. You know what that means, boys, we're closer to our next goal. When we hit $500, I take off some more clothes.

The chat went crazy. Guys sent all types of messages to the performer. Blaine watched out of curiosity.

NEPats: I called some of my boys and told them to come on. I want those panties to come off next.

JetShow: Me too. You said the goal was $1000. What do we get if we get to that goal?

"Well, when we get to $1000, the show starts, duh!" Kurt bit his lip in the way that drove his teacher crazy. His eyes were wide and dilated and he looked like he was into whatever was going on. That's when it hit the teacher. Kurt wasn't sitting on in that room. It was Kurt's porny alter ego._ I'd recognize that change in demeanor anywhere._

"Ohhh….looks like we have a few more guests. We just surpassed our second goal. What comes off next?" The performer asked. His professor watched, eyes never leaving the chat room. These guys were animals. Some wanted the corset to come off so that they could see Kurt's 'little boy chest' –which was weird and uncomfortable for even Blaine to read- and others wanted the panties to come off. "I think we're going to start with this thing." Kurt pointed to the corset and began to unlace the front. As the laces loosened, the article began to slide down the performer's chest. Again, the chat room went crazy.

"For any of you just joining us, we're doing something different tonight. Instead of individual private sessions, you guys, "Kurt stopped talking long enough to shoot a sultry look at the screen, "are going to raise $1000 for me and then I'm going to do a live show for you all. Right now, we're at $860. Just a little bit more and these panties will come off so that I can rock your cyber worlds."

JustinSane: I got some guys I know from a club coming on. They love you and can't wait to see what you do for us tonight.

Kurt sat up on his knees and crawled up the bed towards the camera; a mischievous look on his face. "I can't wait to do what I'm going to do for you guys tonight. It's going to be so hot." He purred.

TerryClothTowel: But what are you going to do?

Blaine didn't miss the flash of irritation in Kurt's eyes. "I'm not sure, we'll decide once we get to our goal. Only," the performer looked away from his camera and strained to see the screen, "one more buyer and we're there. Someone better hurry up and get someone to buy. I'm really hot and I don't know if I'm going to be able to wait much longer." Blaine watched intently as Kurt ran his soft hands over his pale chest. His breathe caught when the student's fingers tweaked at his nipples. _So hot._

"And it looks like we've made it. You guys just made me a grand in less than an hour. I think you all deserve to be rewarded." Kurt's high pitched voice came out low and rough. Blaine's dick twitched in his slacks. He really shouldn't find the idea of his boyfriend –_he's not your boyfriend yet_- getting off for a group of men could be such a major turn on.

Blaine watched as Kurt slid his thumbs underneath the tiny waistband of the black panties he was wearing. He braced his arms to pull them down but then pulled his hands away. He smirked at the screen. _He's teasing us. He's so hot when he teases._

Blaine unzipped the fly of the slacks he'd refused the change out of after school and fished his cock through the hole of his boxer shorts. He'd already spent the money to watch, he might as well get some enjoyment out of it.

He watched as the performer caressed his abdominal muscles. They looked soft but Blaine noticed a hint of definition in the pale performer's stomach.

Feather light strokes take Blaine from his quarter chub to full solute. _Kurt is so sexy. He hasn't even removed his panties yet but it doesn't take much these days._ Blaine knows something's coming. That's when he gets an idea. Again, he paid for the show, so he might as well get something kinky out of it.

Babar614: You should show us how flexible you are.

He typed. He then waited for Kurt's response. It was almost instantaneous.

Kurt smiled into the camera –his Kurt, not 'rock your world' Kurt- "One of my regulars has been skeptical of my flexibility for a while. Do you guys want to see what this former cheerleader can do?"

_Cheerleader?_ Had they talked about that? Thoughts of Kurt jumping around in a cheerleading skirt flashed through the teacher's head. He needed the semester to finish. He couldn't continue to wait; not with that kind of insider intel.

Kurt wasted no time. He tugged down his panties and tossed them. Blaine's mouth watered at the sight of the student's cock. It was flush and proud; standing tall. The teacher wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and tugged roughly. A content sigh passed his lips at the motion. He's so hot.

* * *

Kurt laid down with his head at the end of the bed, facing away from the camera. It was a variation on an aerial view that he'd learned worked well with clients. They liked the idea of being able to look at their screen and have the illusion that they were looking down on him.

With lube already spread across his palm, Kurt grabbed his aching cock and began to stroke it slowly. If he believed in God, he would have thanked the being for Blaine's presence that evening. Imagines of his limp dick plagued him all day and he worried that he wouldn't be able to perform. But, Blaine and his horse dick were there and he was hard as a rock. "Fuck!" He huffed as he slid his slippery hand up his shaft. He squeezed at the base before running his thumb over the head.

The alerts went crazy. He couldn't read them –due to his positioning- but he knew they were all griping because they couldn't see him touching himself. Kurt rolled his eyes. They were so impatient. Kurt gave himself a few more tentative strokes before throwing his hips forward and letting his legs raise above his head.

With some tricky maneuvering, Kurt was able to position his legs on either side of his own head. The performer removed his hand from his cock and began to rub it along the back of his thigh. "See, I'm flexible. How many performers can put their legs over their heads like this?"

The position was uncomfortable. Kurt's spine was curved too much and he found it hard to breathe from his diaphragm. It was, however, worth the $29.95 that the customers had spent to watch the show. Slowly, the performer ran his hands across his backside, teasing his hole every so often when he reached the crease. Again, the alerts went crazy. The customers had a full view of his ass, in a precarious position, and they had a view of the cock in his face. Kurt was certain that all the comments were lewd and approving.

Kurt grasped his dick and began to stroke it again. No, he wasn't going to suck it. Only Blaine had that privilege.

A few minutes into the show and Kurt's eyes were in the back of his head. As usual, the stimulation was a bit much to deal with. One hand stroked his cock while the other probed his hole. The things I do to myself. Images of Blaine danced around his head; Blaine stroking his cock. Blaine shoving a thick, rugged finger into him. Kurt stroked faster. He was close, so fucking close.

"Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!" Kurt panted. The boiling in his stomach exploded and through up his cock. Soon enough, warm, sticky liquid shot across his face. Kurt continued to stroke until his cock was sensitive to the touch. In one swift motion, he let his legs fall back onto the bed and he tilted his head backwards so that he could see the camera. "I hope that was worth every penny you spent."

* * *

Toes curled in the carpet, Blaine came hard in his hand. If forced to reveal his kinkiest kink, he'd have to put facials at the top of his list. There was something about cumming on another man's face that made him feel alive. Or so he thought. Watching Kurt cum on his own face was hands down the kinkiest, nastiest shit he'd ever seen. _God knows I love nasty!_

Lazily, Blaine reached for the wash cloth at the end of his desk. _Come on, only a few more inches._ He gave up after a few minutes. It was simply too far. So, Blaine sat there, cock still out, and tried to recover from yet another mind blowing orgasm. He was so strung out that he didn't notice his screen closing out and reopening.

"My, my, Mr. Anderson, you look like you need a nap." Kurt purred. Blaine's head shot up and he was greeted by the same angelic smile that he was used to seeing daily. He smiled back.

"I think I need a cigarette too." He joked. Kurt giggled along with his teacher.

"Glad to know you enjoyed it so much that you left your dick out." Blaine looked down. Yep, his dick was definitely still out. He shrugged, earning another giggle.

Blaine took a few moments to gather himself before looking back at the screen. Kurt was staring at him with an intensity that he couldn't place. "Where were you today, Kurt? I missed you in class." The performer rolled his eyes.

"Drama! I had so much drama to deal with that I couldn't even try to make it to school." Kurt's voice was high and irritated.

"Wanna talk about it?" Blaine asked as he reached for the towel again. Seeing that Kurt was dressed made him self-conscious. He's dressed and I'm just sitting here with my dick out like it's all good.

"I guess….it's just…okay, have you ever noticed that guy NEPats in the chat when you log in?" Blaine thought for a moment. Had he? He nodded. He'd seen the name a few times. "Well, apparently, he offered my bosses some big bucks for me to do a live show for him and-"

"You do live shows all the time." Blaine was confused. Kurt did live shows every night.

"No, he wants a _LIVE_ show."

"ooooooohhhhh…."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, he wants to fly me out to his house and he wants me to do a _live _show. When they told me, I was like 'Uhhh…fuck no. What do I look like?' and they were like 'you look like someone that will get me paid, so if you're not going to get out there and get this money, then you need to find out how to make me a grand'. So I did. That's why I had the group show tonight."

"Oh." Because, really, Kurt's bosses sounded like asses and NEPats sounded like a creeper.

"Yeah. That's why I wasn't in class. I can't be their bottom bitch if I'm not bringing in the big money." Kurt's tone was playful but his eyes weren't. They looked troubled.

"Are you okay? I mean, it's not every day that your boss tries to pimp you out." Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, have you seen what I do for a living? I get pimped out every day."

The teacher frowned. " You don't have to do this, Kurt. I can help you find a different job. You're really good with clothes, from what I can tell, we can get you a job at Macy's or something." He offered.

Kurt shook his head. "Macy's doesn't pay for college, a car, rent, utilities, gas, my phone, extra money to send my brother. Macy's doesn't pay for all that. This does. Besides, I won't be able to stand out at Macy's like I can at this. I like to be the center of attention, if you hadn't noticed."

Blaine shot him a sad smile. "You're the center of all my attention."

Kurt's scowl melted into a beautiful smile. "You're too kind. Now, tell me what I missed in class today. My super-hot history professor is a total dick and I'm sure he won't tell me." Blaine smirked and went over the material for that day's class. After an hour or so of talking and enjoying each other's virtual company, Kurt said he had to go. "Sleep and what not."

Blaine nodded. He had to sleep too. They had class in the morning. "Good night, Kurt. I'll see you in the morning."

Kurt nodded. "Not if I see you first." With that, he logged off. Blaine fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: How do we feel? This fic was scrambling for a while, but I've finally got that mother fucking plot bunny. Imma skin that little bitch. Unbeta'd because I was too excited to post it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No sex in this chapter but I'm putting another up so calm your tits. We're moving forward now. Yay? Quick note...thanks to all of you that alerted and reviewed. It's always lovely to wake up to an inbox full of alerts. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. If I did, 4x4 would be an episode filled with kinky Klaine sex and candy. I loves my candy! **

* * *

Two weeks passed since the live show. Two weeks passed since the stomach churning proposition from his fan and there was less than an hour until the end of the semester.

"For those of you still here, you have 45 minutes to complete your final exam. Like I said before, when you're finished, please turn your paper in and you'll be free to leave." Mr. Anderson, Blaine, announced for the second or third time.

Kurt sat in the back of the lecture hall staring down at his final. He'd completed it most of it within the first 30 minutes of class. There was one question left; a question he was certain that none of the other students had on their tests.

_Goldie's Diner again? Tonight at 8? _

The student smiled at the question. Goldie's was the diner they'd eaten at after the club. Many times, after particularly intense private sessions with the teacher, Kurt would gush about it being his favorite diner on Earth. He loved that Blaine took notice to that fact.

Students filed out slowly but Kurt still hadn't answered the question. The answer was 'yes', obviously, but he wanted to say it just right. _How do I do that though?_

'See you there, baby'? _No, too seductive. I don't need to seduce him. _

'Absolutely'? _Too enthusiastic. I don't want him to think I'm too excited. I might freak him out._

Kurt sighed and stared down at the test. Only a few minutes remained in the class period and he needed to think of something quick. He and another student –one that seemed to be mulling over the test with an intensity that could set the exam on fire- were the last ones in the room; save for Mr. Anderson.

"Ten minutes left, guys!" Kurt looked up and saw his teacher's gaze trained on him. The student sent his professor a wink and then turned back to his test. That's when it hit him. He had the perfect answer for Mr. Anderson's 'bonus' question. Tongue held firmly between his teeth, Kurt scribbled a cheeky answer to the question. At that moment, the last remaining student, other than himself, handed in his paper. Blaine smiled at the student and wished him a happy Winter break.

Once the student, Brett if he remembered correctly, left the room, Kurt rose from his desk. Blaine watched him intently as he did. One by one, the student took the steps down to the teaching floor. Blaine sat back in his desk chair and tried not to let his mouth water. Kurt was strutting. _Damn him._

Kurt walked to the front of the desk and positioned himself on the side opposite his teacher. Blaine let his eyes roam over the man's domineering stance. "Finish your test, Mr. Hummel?" Kurt smirked.

"Yeah." He replied flippantly. "I got stuck on the 'bonus' question. I think I got it right though." The student tossed the paper down on his teacher's desk before sashaying out of the room.

Once the student was gone, Blaine picked up Kurt's test and flipped to the last page.

_I guess I can move my show up and meet you there. Anything for you, Mr. Anderson! ;)_

**Anything for you, Mr. Anderson!**

Blaine's cock twitched in his slacks. _Damn that boy!_

* * *

Super Kurt bit down on his bottom lip and stared into the screen. He'd rushed through an obscene number of private sessions in a short period of time. He didn't want to be late for his date. Date? Was it a date? Yeah, he and Blaine said they wanted to try something after classes ended but was this a date? _Oh shit…I might be going on my first date. I better get ready._

"Sorry guys, but we're cutting it short tonight. Baby's got plans. So, until next time…" As with the end of all his shows, Kurt blew a kiss at the camera before logging off. He then ran to catch a quick shower. It was 7:15 and he needed to pick an outfit, do his hair, and haul ass across town. _There's no way in hell I'm going to be late for this date…not date…thing._

Kurt dressed in record time; a black dress shirt, skinny jeans, and knee high riding boots. He didn't want to look too casual but he didn't want to look too formal. He still didn't know what they were labeling their interaction as.

Kurt ran into the diner at 8:01. He was late. _Oh…Blaine probably thinks I stood him up._ As a regular of the place, Kurt bypassed the hostess station in favor of hunting for his date. _I hope he's still here._ The performer's eyes darted around in search of the teacher.

Near the back of the room, he spotted a head of curly hair looking out the window. Kurt smiled and walked over. "I'm so sorry I'm late." He practically shouted. Blaine looked up and smiled.

"It's 8:01, Kurt. I hardly call that late. Besides, I was enjoying grading your test while I waited." Kurt looked at the table and, sure enough, his test paper was lying next to a cup of coffee. The student blushed. "I especially loved your answer to my question about Marie Antoinette's relationship with King Louis XVI." Kurt flushed. He'd had a _moment_ during the test. Whoops. " _'She was 14 and he was 15. I think older guys are pretty hot; especially older guys with power. He was going to be a king. That's almost as hot as being a history professor. Professors are hot.'_ Really, Kurt? Professors are hot? I should give you a zero for that answer." The smile on Blaine's face was the only thing that let Kurt know that he wasn't serious.

"You wouldn't though. You love me. It. You love it." He stammered as he slid into the bench seat opposite Blaine's. "Sorry I'm late though. Traffic and all." The teacher nodded and placed the test back into his satchel. It was one of the reasons he'd waited to date Kurt. He knew he wouldn't be able to be unbiased with the student's work.

"I'm not going to lie, I was a little nervous you wouldn't show. I felt like a total fool for asking you on a date on your test, but I couldn't think of any other way to do it. Then you weren't here by 8 and I kind of started to panic; even if you couldn't tell." Kurt relaxed into his seat. So it was a date. It was nice to have that settled.

"I was coming. I just….I have the being on time problem. I just can't seem to do that."

"You were always on time to class." Blaine retorted playfully. Kurt grinned.

"That's because I had a super-hot professor to look at. If I got there early enough, I got to watch him write on the board. That's a perfect way to scope out his yummy ass." He shot back. Blaine chuckled loudly. Things were getting off to a nice start.

The men ordered coffee and their meals. Their conversation was filled with plans for their break and for the upcoming semester. "So, Kurt, we're both going back to Ohio for break, will I get to see my boyfriend while I'm there?"

Kurt's eyes lit up. "I thought we were taking these things slow. Calling me your boyfriend after our first date is a little presumptuous of you, isn't it, Blaine?" He replied; the smile never left his face.

"Maybe, but you should know that I'm not looking for someone to just play around with, Kurt. I'm 30, biologically, I'm looking for a steady relationship of some sorts. From what we've talked about, I'm assuming you're looking for the same….unless I'm wrong." Blaine looked at the performer intensely.

Kurt nodded emphatically. "Yeah…I kind of want my first relationship to be a serious one and I'd love for it to be with you." Blaine relaxed and they continued with their conversation. "And to answer your question, I'd love to see you while we're in Ohio. I don't think I'm ready for us to do the whole 'meet the family thing' but I'd love to see you." Blaine stopped mid bite and tilted his head.

"You don't want me to meet your family?" He looked almost hurt. Kurt made a face.

"Well…it's not that. I'd love to introduce you to my family, but Dad, Mom, and Finn would probably interrogate you and then threaten you. I've honestly never shown interest in a guy before and I'm sure they'd be a little put out if I showed up with a guy and said, 'hey, here's my boyfriend'."

"Ahhhhhh….I get it. So, you've never even talked about a guy with them? Not even once?" Kurt shook his head. He knew his family was accepting, but he'd never put them through any of his unrequited crushes. They'd asked but he'd always said he was too busy readying himself for Broadway or for his own design label. They always let it go before he had to actually explain that he'd crushed on the straight football player or he'd been jealous of the girl that got to make out with the really cute, straight waiter at Breadstix. "Whoa…I tell my parents everything. We used to always talk about guys."

Kurt looked intrigued. "Even your dad? He talked about guys with you?" The professor nodded. When he came out, a few weeks before his 14th birthday, his dad told him that guys like to have their balls touched. Blaine remembered growing deathly ill after the conversation. To that day, the memory of the talk sent a stream of bile pulsing up from his stomach.

"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about that though. But, my parents and I do discuss everything. I even told them about you, kinda."

"Me…really?" Kurt's enthusiastic smile turned to a suspicious scowl. "How much do they know about me?" He asked; voice laced with concern.

"Ummm…that you're gorgeous and that I liked you and….I may have let it slip to them that…." Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh my…Blaine, you told them about my job didn't you? I can't ever meet them. They'll think I'm a slut." The performer pushed away his empty place as if his appetite was gone.

"Well, actually, my mom said she can't 'knock your hustle' and my dad congratulated me for 'finding someone who was willing to do something strange for a piece of change'. They're a bit…eccentric." Kurt was dumbfounded. Was Blaine kidding with him or was he being serious?

"I can't meet them yet, I'm still too embarrassed." He proclaimed. Blaine nodded. He understood. He wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting the Hummels. How the hell was he supposed to explain that he was Kurt's former professor? Kurt's former professor that just happened to be 11 years his senior. Yeah, he got where Kurt was coming from.

"That's fine. But I still wish to see you over the holidays. If that's okay." Kurt smiled and nodded.

"It's more than okay." The two shared dopey smiles and idle chit chat until their dinner was gone. They left a generous tip for their new favorite waitress and walked to the parking lot; hand in hand.

"I've never held a guy's hand before." Kurt whispered as they neared his car. Blaine looked over and shot him a shy smile.

"I have and, believe me when I say it's never felt this nice." Kurt's heart soared at the words. _I hope he's being honest. _

The pair stopped at Kurt's car. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. You've got my number, so use it." Blaine insisted, stepping forward a bit so he's in Kurt's personal space.

The ex-student grinned. "Likewise." The air seemed to change and the two stared at each other intently, both waiting for something to happen.

That's when it clicked for Blaine. Kurt hadn't ever been on a date. He'd never chatted idly with another man and then held hands across a table. So, Blaine made a move. Slowly, he leaned forward until he could feel Kurt's breathe against his face. A momentary glimpse up allowed him to see the hope and intimidation that mulled around in Kurt's eyes.

Without hesitation, he let his eyes slip shut and he surged forward. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces. Blaine pressed a firm kiss on Kurt's soft lips and he felt himself melt into oblivion. Cliches sounded in his head. Fireworks. Sparks. Full on explosions. _His lips are so soft._ The thought buzzed around the teacher's brain like an obsession.

When Blaine's lips pressed against his owns, Kurt was certain his heart stopped. Slightly chapped and rugged, but perfect against his own. When his heart resumed its beating, Kurt pressed back. It was slow and sweet but it conveyed so many meanings. Want. Need. Trust. Kurt wasn't one to trust outsiders; not after his mother left. He trusted Blaine though. He wanted Blaine. He needed Blaine. It was all consuming and frightening. It was so, however.

Blaine pulled back first; a dopey smile on his face. "Call me?"

Kurt nodded. "You couldn't pay me not to."

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter...I know. I had to split them up though. That's why you get two. Yay. Thanks to my beta Imagleek5. She's a bad bitch. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sex...or something of the sort. So...remember how I said I caught that plot bunny? Well...**

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF PEDOPHELIA. There won't be any actions towards it and there aren't any past instances of abuse. It's just something to move the plot along. **

**Secondly, It may seem like they're moving a bit quickly but you guys asked for it. Also, they're both consenting adults. So...they make it do what it do. Feel me? **

* * *

Henry Davis was not pleased. He was not pleased that his wife was getting on his last nerve and he was not pleased that some underage, slut turned down his offer for a personal private in his home. He had money, it should have been a no brainer for the stupid twink. Henry was relatively good looking for his age and his wife didn't care about his 'outside activities' as long as he bought her things. It would have worked out swimmingly and Kurt had ruined it. The 40 year old doctor was not pleased.

"Babe, can you bring me another beer? The game's about to start." He shouted as he put his phone back into his pocket. He'd just emailed Mrs. Burke and upped his offer for the private session. He wasn't gay or anything, there was just something about watching an untouched boy get off. It did things to him. Kurt said more than once that he was a virgin and the boy's milkmaid face made the doctor's heart race.

Henry looked over at his son playing in the corner. He scowled. Tyler –Henry refused his wife's request to name the boy after him- sat in a corner coloring in an activity book. The boy was 7 and hadn't spoken since the day he was born. _I'm glad he doesn't share my name._ In his mind, Tyler even good enough to be his son. The boy was awkward and skittish. He was lucky. There was a monster that lived in Henry and he preyed on little boys.

The monster knew he couldn't touch Tyler without risking the depths of Hell and a life in jail. That's why Henry found Kurt. He was trolling porn online and ran across a boy that bore a striking resemblance to his son. Kurt. Kurt was of age but he looked so young. Henry's mouth watered at the thought of the young performer. He had to see him in person. It had to happen. If it was for nothing else, he had to do it for Tyler's sake.

Henry's resolve was growing thin and his options were limited. It was Kurt or Tyler. Kurt or Tyler. Henry shook his head.

"You need to go to your damn room!" He shouted at the boy. Tyler jumped and rushed the gather his things. He exited the room without a peep. _Typical._ "Dammit, babe, I said get me a beer. The Pats are about to play!" He shouted again.

* * *

"Blaine, baby, you're choking me with the seat belt." Kurt giggled at his boyfriend's eagerness. Break was nearing its end and the two couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Things started slow; kissing, light touches, snuggles. But they heated up quickly. A week after they'd returned to Ohio, Kurt found himself straddling the boy's lap in the movie theatre and making out heatedly. _I still don't remember what that movie was about. _He thought as Blaine tried to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"I'm sorry. It's just…break's almost over and then we have to get back to real life. I'm not going to see you anymore." Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine was being dramatic.

"Of course we'll see each other. Sure, I won't be in any of your classes, but we can still hang out work and classes. It'll be fine." He replied as his boyfriend slipped a skilled hand around his waist and began to nibble on his neck. That, the neck nibbling, had quickly become one of Kurt's favorite sensations. It did things to him that a million self-induced orgasms couldn't.

"Yeah but you work at night and I work during the day. Then, you have class. You won't have time for your boring, OLD boyfriend." Blaine whined into Kurt's ear.

Kurt pushed him back and stared into his eyes. They were parked in the parking lot of The Lima Bean after hours. "You're not old and I don't think you're boring. You're the most interesting man in all of Chicago. Don't forget that." Blaine blushed at his words. God, he'd gotten lucky with Kurt. Through their time together, they'd learned that they had quite a bit in common. They both loved music and Broadway. They loved to read and create. Neither was a fan of football, but they'd both appease their fathers in the matter for the greater good. They both loved their mothers deeply. It wasn't much, but it meant the world to them.

"I really am scared that about how difficult this will be once we're back in The Chi." Blaine replied. His body was contorted over the center console and his head rested on Kurt's shoulder. There was a small pout on his face.

Kurt sighed and looked down at his boyfriend's mop of hair. "I'm not. We're going to be fine. We've only been in this for a couple of weeks, but I feel like we've got something worth working for." Blaine smiled until Kurt spoke again. "And 'The Chi' really, Kanye?"

"You love it." Blaine's voice was playful and mischievous. Before Kurt could comprehend what was happening, Blaine's lips were on his neck again. "You love this too." Blaine planted open mouth kisses up Kurt's neck towards his ear. Yes, Kurt did love that. He loved when his boyfriend nibbled on his neck and his earlobe. Maybe he _was_ a slut. They'd only been together for a week and he was ready for so much more; more than he'd ever been ready for in his entire life. And Blaine knew it. _Oh well._

A callused, careful hand crept up Kurt's thigh. It dipped between the thighs and gently spread them. Then it stopped as if waiting for permission. Kurt's hand traveled to cover his boyfriend's and he maneuvered the hand a bit higher. That was all the permission he needed. Slowly, Blaine's hand crept along the inseam of Kurt's jeans until it was lightly rested on the bulge in his boyfriend's pants. He'd seen that dick a million times but touching it was different. Blaine felt it against his hand, felt the ridges along the outline. It was intoxicating.

"You've never been touched like this." It was a statement and it was true. Aside from his own hand, Kurt was untouched.

Kurt shook his head and bucked forward into his boyfriend's touch. The teacher's grip around the jeaned cock tightened, causing sparks to shoot through Kurt's body. Blaine's hand felt so nice.

Blaine continued to rub his hand along Kurt's thrusting crotch for a few minutes. Soon enough, like many other things, it was not enough. He wanted more. Needed more. So, he moved his hand to Kurt's belt buckle and began to open it. They were moving fast, faster than he'd imagined, but so much of it felt right. Kurt felt right.

Once the buckle was undone, Blaine quickly unsnapped the button on his boyfriend's pants. The noises Kurt made and the look on his face were what drove the teacher forward. He'd long been a sucker for the purely blissed out expressions the boy made.

Once the button was undone and the zipper was done, Blaine ran his hand between the fabric of the jeans and the fabric of his tight boxer shorts. The outline of Kurt's cock was so much more impressive than it was through the unflattering jean fabric.

Kurt arched into the touch. _Blaine's hand is down my….ahhh._ "Fuck, Blaine!" Blaine's hand squeezed his cock through the fabric and the boy couldn't help but be vocal about it.

"So hot. Can I see?" Kurt took a moment to comprehend the teacher's words. Blaine had seen him before, obviously, but this felt more intimate; less dirty. He nodded. He wanted Blaine to see him in a way no one else had.

Blaine subconsciously licked his lips before sliding his hand below the cotton material. The heat from his boyfriend's crotch radiated against his hand. It was so hot –literally. Not wasting a moment, Blaine took the thick member in his hand and gave it a tentative stroke. The sound that poured from Kurt's mouth let him know he was doing it right.

A few strokes later, Blaine was ready to see Kurt's cock live and in person. _Can you blame me for being over excited? I've been waiting for this since last year. _Kurt seemed to have gotten impatient with the lack of stroking because he reached around Blaine's arm and tugged his pants and underwear down mid-thigh without a moment's hesitation. There it was in all its glory. Blaine's mouth watered. _It's so much more beautiful in person. _

"Ummm…Blaine…move!" Kurt insisted. Blaine snapped out of his hypnosis and began to stroke it lazily. Kurt writhed and arched in the passenger seat; incomplete sentences and curse words flew from his mouth. "Yes, God…touch me." He panted.

There was an uncomfortable friction to the act. They didn't have any lube or lotion; just Blaine's rugged hand against the soft skin of Kurt's giant cock. The teacher swiped an eager thumb over the student's head to gather precum for lubrication but it rarely lasted long enough to finish the job. So, Blaine took matters into his own hand; or his mouth to be literal.

When the wet heat of Blaine's mouth enclosed around his cock, Kurt was certain he'd died and gone to Dick Sucking Heaven. The older man's cheeks hollowed around him as his head rose and sunk in his lap. "Uhhh…Blaine." He shouted. He didn't care who or what could hear him. He was so close.

Blaine sped up his movements, running his tongue up and down the shaft every so often. "Shit! Blaine. I'm so close." The student sighed. He'd never been so close in his life. Now he knew why people didn't masturbate for life. His own mouth hadn't even done this to him. His own mouth didn't compare to Blaine's.

Blaine continued increase the speed of his sucking until Kurt was meeting him halfway. Kurt bucked into the air as Blaine sunk down. "Ohhh….so close!" _As men, we like to have our balls tickled, son._ For some reason, the words of 14 year old Blaine's father ran though his mind.

Using the hand that wasn't steadying him, Blaine slid it between Kurt's legs and began to roll the balls around in his palm. The boy's head flew back against the headrest and he let out a strangled cry. He came long and hard.

Blaine swallowed what he could and the rest ran down his chin. When he looked up, Kurt was sprawled out in the passenger seat. He looked absolutely debauched. "I thought my first time being touched by a man would be soft touches and Sting playing in the background."

Blaine frowned. _Shit._ His overactive libido had taken that away from Kurt. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ "Kurt, I'm so sor-"

"But this was so much better." Kurt interrupted. Exhaustion evident in his voice. "Thank you." Blaine smiled, cum still dripping down his chin.

"No. Thank you." Kurt finally looked up just as Blaine was about to wipe his chin. With cat like reflexes, the performer stopped Blaine's hand, mid swipe, and leaned in. Blaine was surprised when the boy licked his chin clean. "You know, it tastes so much better off your face than it usually does." Blaine grinned and pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

"Now, clean yourself up. I think I see a cop." He announced as he leaned back into his seat. Watching Kurt struggle to fix his clothes was amusing. When he was done, the student looked around. Blaine giggled and started the engine. "Just kidding."

Kurt's eyes widened before his face broke into an adorable smile. "Asshole."

"You love this asshole." Blaine replied cheekily. His boyfriend rolled his eyes and smacked him in the shoulder. It was true though. In the figurative sense, Kurt loved that asshole.

* * *

Susan Davis rolled her eyes when her husband called the second time. _He acts like he doesn't have legs to come get it himself. He's probably rubbing one off to that fucking slut he watches online._ "Gimme a minute." She shot back. She had to calm down. She wasn't in the mood to fight. She was in the mood to go shopping. Unfortunately, Tyler was home and she had no intention of taking him with her. But, she knew she couldn't leave him with her husband. She knew all about her husband's past and his 'perversion'. As much as Tyler irritated her, she wouldn't put him in danger. She wasn't _that_ cruel.

Without a second thought, Susan grabbed a bottle of Pinot from the counter and uncorked it. She took a few large gulps before setting it back down. Fuck, she hated her life. It wasn't the life she'd planned for at all. When she left her first husband and her first son, she'd anticipated the glitz and glamour of Hollywood to embrace her with open arms. Oh, how naive she was. She never ended up in California, instead, she ended up tied down once again –_at least he's not a mechanic_- and doing the 'mom thing'. In her eyes, some people weren't built for parenting and she was one of them. Unfortunately, the night with the doctor in the restaurant bathroom had landed her in just the type of predicament that she'd fled from the first time. The only difference was the size of the house and the location. New Hampshire was nice, but it wasn't Hollywood. Her new fake breasts were nice, but they weren't being seen in Playboy and they weren't on the silver screen, so they were of no use to her. He jewelry was nice, but it would look better with a gown designed for the type of award show she should have been attending.

Susan sighed. She had none of that. She had a son that she'd left, a son that was below par in her eyes, and a husband that liked to look at little boys online. The woman sighed in defeat. _At least The Patriots are playing. _With that, she trudged to the living room.

* * *

**A/N: Feelings? I'm cringing to find out how people feel. I'm not sure how this will be received but I find it interesting. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Super short chapter but I've been down lately. Have you seen 'The Break Up'? Yeah...no wonder I'm so down. I thought Glee was a comedy! **

**Warning: sex. **

* * *

Kurt and Blaine's first time happened a month after the Spring Semester started. To Kurt's surprise, he was less intimidated by the fact of being intimate with his boyfriend than he'd anticipated. The night was filled with light touches and reassuring looks. When Blaine thrust into him the final time, and his orgasm hit, Kurt was sure he'd realized the meaning of life. Sex was the meaning of life.

After his lecture on the history of textiles, Kurt made his way to Blaine's room. The lecture hall hadn't changed since the previous semester. Pictures of historical figures hung haphazardly around the room and Blaine's podium still sat directly in front of his desk on the teaching floor. The design student peeked in the room to make sure the coast was clear. There wasn't a student in sight. The only occupant of the room was Blaine and he was typing away on his laptop.

The student smirked and crept into the room. He closed and locked the door behind him. "Hello, Professor Anderson." He said as he strolled down the stairs towards the floor. Blaine's head shot up from his work. Initially, he looked shocked. It didn't take long for a smile to break out on his face, however.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were doing an early show so that we could go to dinner tonight." The teacher replied as he leaned back in his chair. Kurt shrugged. He'd been working decidedly less since he and Blaine began dating. He still made great money and he still loved the attention his customers showed him, but he had priorities now. At the tip top of that list was his boyfriend.

"I figured I could take one little night off. They won't miss me." Kurt stood in front of his boyfriend's desk for a moment. Blaine couldn't help but stare at the boy with hungry eyes. "You would though. I know we said dinner but I was thinking that we could start with…..dessert." Kurt leaned over the desk until he was practically lying on it. "You look like you have a sweet tooth." He purred. Blaine nodded._ I love dessert. It's my favorite meal of the day. _He thought as he loosened his tie. It was suddenly hot in the room.

Kurt giggled at response. Once his slight fit of laughter calmed, he lifted a knee to the edge of the desk and hoisted himself up. He positioned himself on all fours and looked down at his boyfriend. "What do you like for dessert, Blaine? What's your favorite?"

The teacher gulped. He couldn't answer test questions when his cock was trying to break through the fly of his slacks? "Cake?" He squeaked. It was the first word that came to mind.

Kurt moaned. "Mmmm…would you eat cake off me, Blaine? Chocolate cake with messy chocolate frosting? I bet you'd like the mess." Kurt crawled around the desk like a cat.

"I would absolutely eat you off a cake." A giggle left Kurt's lips at the word rearrangement.

"Kinky." He responded as he crawled back across Blaine's giant, wooden desk. That's when he spotted it. Kurt stopped mid crawl to reach under some papers and pull out the item that caught his attention. "Blaine, you're a college professor, right?" Blaine nodded, not knowing where they were going with the conversation. "A college history professor?" Another nod. "So why do you have this?"

Kurt held up a purple, plastic ruler. Blaine's triangular eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know. I just do. I don't even remember where it came from." He replied.

Kurt grinned seductively. "I'm sure you do. I'm sure you bought it so you can punish all the students that aren't listening. Or all the students that text during class. That's why you have it, huh." Blaine's eyes dilated and he nodded absently. "That's what I thought. You know, when I was in your class, I used to text all the time. I think I deserve a spanking." Again, Blaine nodded.

In one swift movement, Blaine stood out of his chair and snatched the ruler from his boyfriend. "You shouldn't text in class, Kurt. It's very naughty." Kurt shot a faux guilty face over his shoulder and nodded at his boyfriend. "Now you're going to get a spanking." Kurt whimpered because the thought of Blaine spanking him made his dick ache.

The teacher stepped behind Kurt and began rubbing his hands up and down the latter's pert ass. It felt so good against his hands. Silently, he was thanking Gaga that the student had gone for a pair of mid-calf tights rather than actual jeans that day. He wouldn't be able to focus long enough to undo jeans. He could pull tights down no matter how gone he was.

"Mr. Anderson, I thought you were going to spank me. I have to learn my lesson." Kurt pouted seductively. Blaine's breathe caught. Was he weird for finding that sexy? Hell no. He'd gotten over a majority of his self-conscious thoughts on the matter long ago.

Blaine gave the ass one final squeeze before he cocked his arm back and brought the ruler down lightly against Kurt's ass. The younger man squealed with excitement at the sensation. So I'm a dirty bastard, who cares. He thought as he felt another light swat on his rear. "Hard, baby. I want it to hurt in the morning." He shouted over his shoulder.

With a new gusto, Blaine brought he ruler on the ass again. This time, the ruler swatted the skin so hard that it sent a cracking sound through the air. Kurt moaned on contact. Blaine swatted again…and again…and again. By the end, Kurt was screaming. "Fuck me. God, Fuck me. Please!" He hollered.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He dropped the ruler and tore at the black tights that seemed painted to his boyfriend's skin. Kurt kicked his shoes off in anticipation as his underwear and tights slid down in one swift motion. "Lube and condoms are in my bag." He panted as a gust of cool air hit his raw, naked flesh.

Blaine nodded, he didn't care that Kurt was staring away from him, and rummaged through the bag that his boyfriend had tossed on the ground next to the desk. He found the paraphernalia quickly. He sat the condom down on the desk and began to fumble with the lid of the lube. It was always harder to open when he was in desperate need. "Hurry up, baby." Kurt's wanton moan only made the situation more dire. _Why do they make this so fucking difficult?_

Finally, the lid popped and the teacher spread a generous amount onto his fingers. He didn't bother warming it before pressing a single finger against Kurt's hole. "I swear to God that better be your dick." The younger man shouted. "I've fucked myself on the Mandingo dildo enough times to go this without prep. Just fuck me, Blaine. Shit." A deep breath escaped Blaine's nose. The idea of fucking Kurt without preparation was a tempting one but he was scared to hurt him. He'd fall apart if he ever hurt his boyfriend.

"Babe, I-"

Kurt wiggled his ass and cut him off. "Do you know how big that dildo is? Like 12 inches. It's thick too. Like…horse dick thick. I can take it, baby, just fuck me. Please." _Well…um…he did say please. That counts for something right?_

The condom was much easier to work with. Blaine had that open and on in a matter of seconds. The teacher coated himself with a generous amount of lubricant, he wanted to make it as comfortable as possible for the boy, and positioned himself behind his boyfriend. "Climb down and spread your legs." He instructed.

Kurt hopped off the desk with a wicked smile on his face. He turned slowly to face the desk. He lowered himself slowly unto the furniture until his chest was lying on top of a stack of ungraded papers. The performer took a move from Super Kurt and ran his hands down his sides to the small of his back. Blaine watched as the hands slid down until they were pressed against his cheeks. Kurt gripped tightly before pulling the cheeks apart. His boyfriend's breathe hitched when he saw the tiny, pink opening.

"Fuck me." Two words: one command. That's all Blaine needed. He stepped forward and rubbed the head of his dick against the exposed hole. He heard his boyfriend's breathing hitch at the feeling.

"You sure you want me to fuck you like this, baby? You definitely won't be able to walk tomorrow." Kurt's head rocked against the desk. Blaine assumed it was a nod. "Good. Hold those open until I'm in." He instructed. Again, Kurt's head nodded against the desk.

The teacher pressed in slowly, stopping every time his boyfriend hissed or squirmed. "I'm almost there, baby." He whispered as he pushed in. It was so tight.

Kurt's hands dropped from his ass and flew to grip the far edge of the desk when Blaine bottomed out. As slowly as he'd entered, Blaine pulled back. When he head was the only part of his shaft engulfed in the tight heat, he began to surge forward slowly. "Fuck. Me. Blaine." Kurt hissed.

The teacher pulled back again before slamming into his boyfriend. Each slam was met with a yelp or moan from his boyfriend. "God, yes, Blaine."

The air in the room eventually began to stink of sex. Each man was covered in sweat and their moans could be heard by anyone that was unfortunate enough to be in that building. "Shit Kurt. So tight." The teacher panted as he snaked his arm around his boyfriend to touch his cock.

"No. Don't touch." Kurt panted as yet another trust slammed against his spot. "Wanna come from your dick." Blaine wiped the sweat from his brow and repositioned himself. Then, he slammed into his boyfriend as if his life depended on it.

Kurt knew his orgasm was near. He felt his balls tighten and his body went ridged. "Fuck Blaine I'm gonna…" He cum that shot from his dick was enough to cut him off.

When he felt Kurt contract around him, Blaine tipped over the edge. He rode the wave of his orgasm until he could barely stand up. It wasn't until he collapsed down onto his panting boyfriend that he caught his breathe.

Once the two were cleaned up and redressed, Kurt kissed his boyfriends on the lip and turned to leave. He was stepping away from the desk when he noticed the ruler on the floor. "Do you mind if I keep this? I'd love to use it for one of my shows."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't care what you do during your shows, you can't have my ruler. It's kind of sacred for us now." Kurt grinned and limped away. _He's going to feel that for weeks._ The thought put a smile on the teacher's face.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you're not too drunk or depressed. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Super short and I'm sorry for that. I am, however, not sorry that I wrote this story because the response has been amazing. I got a message asking if I could write a one shot on Kurt and Blaine's first time. Abso -fucking-lutely. Currently, I'm trying to finish Retweets, so it'll be a bit, but I will definitely do it. Also, check out HotStickySweet, dammit. Thanks for the love, mother truckers. :)**

* * *

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Blaine asked as they strolled down the quiet, city street. Kurt looked over to see his boyfriend staring at him intently. He nodded. Dinner was lovely. They held hands and shared a plate of spaghetti. At one point, the teacher fished out a long noodle with his fork and held it between his lips. Kurt took the other end and they met in the middle; sharing a sweet, chaste kiss.

"It was great. It's always great." It was true. They went on a few dates since returning to Chicago and each was more amazing than the one before. It made Kurt's head spin. He never could have imagined, in his wildest dreams, that he would have such an amazing boyfriend that took his on dates and fucked him raw_. Is that weird? Should I be worried that the thought of my boyfriend fucking me speechless feels romantic?_ Kurt shrugged off his internal worry.

"I'm glad. You know I haven't dated in a while and I worry that I won't get it right."

Blaine's nerves were adorable. "I think you're doing it right. Then again, I don't exactly have many reference points in this matter." Kurt's voice was cheerful. He could hear his own smile radiating in his voice. That was what Blaine did to him. Blaine made him feel amazing. The man brought his spirits up and made him feel high.

"You don't need reference points to know if I'm doing something you like." Kurt stopped walking and turned his head to stare at his boyfriend. Was Blaine flirting? The smile on the man's face indicated that he was. Kurt winked and dragged the man the rest of the way to the car. They made it back to Blaine's townhouse in record time.

* * *

"God…shit…fuck!" Blaine moaned as Kurt slammed into him. The boys barely made it into Blaine's quaint home before they were ripping each other's clothes off. As usual, at least for the pair, things moved quickly. Shirts were tugged, buttons were popped, and skin was touched. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Kurt snickered as slammed into Blaine's heat once again. He'd found out early on that the professor was loud –porn star loud- when he bottomed. "Shit, Kurt. So good." The student preened under the praise and snaked his arm around his boyfriend's waist to take hold of the man's cock. It stood tall against his teacher's abdomen. Kurt grabbed it into his hand and began to stroke it lightly. "Uhhh…fuck." The moan that left Blaine's lips sounded relieved; relieved that Kurt had finally touched him.

The teacher held on for dear life as Kurt pounded into him. He was close, closer than he thought. With the flick of a wrist and one finally thrust, Blaine found himself digging his nails into the wall as he came in Kurt's hand. His boyfriend wasn't far behind. A few shallow, ill-timed thrusts later, the design student shot his load into the restricting rubber. _I hate that we have to wear these._ He thought as he came down from the inevitable post sex high.

The couple cleaned up and got dressed before making their way to the living room. They sat on the couch drinking coffee and discussing upcoming plans. "So, baby, I'm going home in a few weeks and my parents are dying to meet you." Kurt blanched. He was still self-conscious about meeting his boyfriend's parents. _They're going to judge you. They might seem nice, but that doesn't mean they accept you and what you do for a living._

"I'm not sure that I'm ready for-"

Blaine sighed. He knew about Kurt's apprehension but his parents weren't going to judge him. They just wanted to meet the man that put the smile on their son's face and the limp in his stride. "Come on, baby." He urged. "I told you they don't care. They don't care about 'Super Kurt' they just want to meet _Kurt_; the real Kurt."

Kurt made a face and turned away. He wasn't sure he believed his boyfriend; regardless of how much he wanted to. He felt Blaine's gaze fixed on him and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Blaine, I just don't know. I feel like they might be keeping face for you. They just don't want to say anything that will kill your happiness."

"In a way, you're right." Blaine admitted. That caught Kurt's attention. The young man turned and faced his boyfriend. Their eyes met momentarily before Blaine turned his head and stared at his coffee table. "They would never do or say anything to kill my happiness. I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"And that's why-"

"And that's why," Blaine interrupted, "I know that they don't care. They don't care what you do for a living, Kurt. They only care that you make me happy…and you do. You make me so happy and I just want to share that with them." _Well fuck!_ Kurt plopped back against the couch and turned to look at his boyfriend. Blaine looked at his boyfriend and leaned back as well.

Their hands met between them and Blaine laced their fingers. "I just," he sucked in and let out a deep breath, "I share everything with them and I want to share the most important thing in my life with them."

Kurt bit his lip. He was trying to suppress the giant smile that was trying to form on his face._ He just said I'm the most important thing in his life. He's so….God, I love him. Yep, I said it. I love him. _"Okay." He whispered.

His boyfriend's eyes lit up. "Really?" Kurt nodded. _Yeah, really._ He was nervous but he would do it for Blaine. He would do anything for Blaine. "That's so great. Maybe I can meet this mysterious family of yours when we go to Ohio, too." Kurt rolled his eyes.

There it was again. Every time one of them mentioned Blaine's family, the subject of the Hummel family came up. Kurt was tired of holding back. He was done holding off. If Blaine wanted to know, he would tell him. "Uggg…what do you want to know? You're so persistent with this."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. _Really?_ "I want to know everything Kurt. I want you to tell me funny little ditties from when you were little and tell me how you used to dress your dad up and…don't look at me like that. I know you and I'm sure you probably used to dress your dad up some kind of way." Kurt laughed. That was true.

"Once I dressed my dad up as The Beast and I was Gaston. We had tea together. It was…nice." Kurt's eyes glazed at the memory. He left out the part where he overheard his father bribing Susan to play along. She refused, she always refused.

"See," Blaine shouted excitedly. "That's the stuff I want you to tell me. Tell me about your mom." Kurt's face fell but he recouped quickly.

"Carole is the best. She…she's my stepmom. She used to bring me ice cream when I was sad and she let me sleep over with Finn on school nights. Dad hated that I was out on school nights but I loved her for it."

Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "She sounds lovely." He wanted to ask about Kurt's actual mother but he knew that would come out in its own time.

"Carole, I call her mom, is the best. She's always been there for me. I don't know who I'd be without her." _I'd probably be living the dream if she was my real mother. Finn is. Lucky bastard._ "And then there's Finn. He's….he's Finn. He's my best friend and, for a long time, he was my only friend. He was the brother I always wanted and, after a bit of pushing, he was the brother I got."

Blaine tilted his head. "Some pushing?"

Before Kurt could stop it, the words flew out of his mouth. "Oh, I basically set my dad and Carole up after my mom left." It took a moment to sink in, but when it did, Kurt clapped his hands over his mouth. He was so embarrassed. Statistically speaking, he knew that children of divorce were more likely to jump from relationship to relationship. That's why he'd avoided the dating scene for so long. That was also why the student avoided telling his boyfriend. He wanted Blaine to know he was serious about their relationship. _How can I show him I'm serious when I've barely seen a working relationship? Fuck. _

"Well, I'm glad you're so pushy because Carole sounds great. I can't wait to meet her." Kurt turned to his boyfriend with wide eyes. He received a smile in return.

"I figured that last part would freak you out." Blaine shook his head at Kurt's concern and pulled the younger man's hand to his mouth, kissing the knuckles and then placing back down. "I mean….it means I've got baggage and what not. Guys don't like baggage."

Blaine made a face. "I don't care if you've got an entire fleet of Louis Vuitton luggage trailing behind you. I love you and your fashionable baggage." Kurt leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend hard on the mouth. _He said he loves me. He loves me. Loves me. Me._

"I love you too." He whispered when they broke apart. The rest of the evening was spent discussing Kurt's family and their upcoming time in Ohio. The presence in the room grew lighter as they talked. It felt nice to talk freely about the things that he'd kept inside for so long; too long. It felt so nice that Kurt completely forgot about his job, his finals, and the one fan that hadn't forgotten about him.

* * *

Henry Davis brooded in front of his computer. He was going to spend yet another night without Kurt. _Who does that little dick think he is?_ He thought as he refreshed the page. Sometimes, Kurt did last minute, unscheduled chats and Henry had yet to miss one. He was not pleased.

After an hour or three, Henry slammed his laptop shut and stood up from his computer desk. He needed a drink. The middle aged doctor trudged to the kitchen and stopped short when he heard his wife yelling. "Fuck, Tyler. Watch where you're going. I damn near spilled my wine." He hollered. The boy didn't flinch, didn't move. He never moved. He sat there and took it. It made Henry sick. He made Henry sick. He was the reason Henry was sick. _I honestly wish that bitch hadn't gotten pregnant._

With a sigh, the doctor trudged across the kitchen, completely ignoring the scene in front of him, and grabbed a bottle of wine. He needed it. He hated his family. He hated his wife for putting up with him and he hated his son for making him the way he was. He hated them all. He didn't hate Kurt, however. He often caught himself imagining what a life with Kurt would entail. Kurt liked the finer things and he could provide them. He could get Kurt everything he wanted; anything he wanted. He'd do anything to see the twinkle in Kurt's eye.

Those eyes. Kurt had the most peculiar eyes. Across the monitor and through cyber space, those eyes captivated Henry. They were a swirling mixture of blues, golds, and greens, with tiniest bit of grey. They were perfect. They were also the same eyes that drew him to Susan in the beginning and the same eyes that made him wish he considered wearing a condom the day his wife got pregnant.

Henry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his wife shout. "Dammit, Tyler. I swear you're just as bad as he was. Just go to your room." Henry looked down to see his son, stood stock still in his spot, turn to rush off. Him. Susan's first son. He never cared enough to ask about the boy. He didn't even know the kid's name. He found himself wondering from time to time though. That kid would be of age. I wonder what he's into. I wonder if he has those eyes.

Henry gulped down his wine and headed to bed. He was tired. Tired of playing around with Kurt and tired of having his offers turned down. He needed a new plan. _I'll come up with one. I just need to sleep on it. _With that, Henry rolled over –facing the opposite direction of his wife- and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to my super scrumptious beta ImAGleek5. She's super amazing. :) Only a little sex in this chapter :( but more to come. I figure a lil something every chapter will do us just fine. Review? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's been a little bit since I posted on this but that's because my head was elsewhere. Unfortunately life obligations (work) have decided to rear their ugly heads (the chairman of our board) and I won't be available to write (or live) until after the holiday season has passed. I'll attempt to update when I can, but updates will be fewer and far between as I work (make plans to kidnap the chairman of our board) through this busy time. Thank you for any and all patience. Big, huge fucking thank you to my beta (ImAGleek5) who had to read multiple rewrites of this chapter because I was simply not satisfied with the final product. Not gonna lie, I'm a bit disappointed in how it turned out in the end but...so goes life.**

**Fank you so much to everyone that is following, favoriting, and reviewing. You guys are the breast! (I know what I said!)**

**Warnings: I own nothing. Well, I mean, I own a pack of illegal cigarettes and some generic Coca Cola but that's it!**

* * *

Blaine could not believe he agreed to this. Why had he agreed to this? Was it the pout on his boyfriend's face when Blaine said he had to go home and pack for their trip to Ohio? Was it the whine that fell from Kurt's lips when he reached for the door? Was it the fact that his boyfriend stood in front of him in nothing but glitter and a thong made entirely of those rainbow hard candies that they make necklaces out of? _Yeah, the last one is definitely the reason I stayed._

That was how Blaine ended up sprawled across the chaise lounge on the far side of Kurt's bedroom while he worked. It was different than watching online. Unlike online, Blaine had a perfect view of his boyfriend's beautiful body. He also noticed a difference in demeanor that did not translate into party chats and private shows.

Kurt sat close to the monitor, he always had, but now Blaine knew why. With the monitor close, the audience could ogle his body and Kurt could entertain himself off screen. If asked a few months ago what Kurt Hummel did during performances, Blaine Anderson would never have guessed that the man sent text messages, watched closed captioned television, and read magazines. Kurt did all of those things and his viewers were none the wiser.

Blaine watched as his performer boyfriend typed away at the keyboard before positioning the camera towards his crotch and reaching for his remote. "See, told you this could work." He commented absently as he flipped through channels.

Eyes wide with shock, Blaine met Kurt's gaze. He pointed to the computer and then to his boyfriend. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's concern. "I muted my mic. They can't hear us. I also turned down the volume so you can't hear them. The things they say sometimes would make you blush." The younger man teased.

"Oh…well…" Blaine replied. That was when a thought began to dance around in his head. "What kinds of things do they say to you?" Kurt, who was typing in the chat room once again, looked up at him from his spot on the bed.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked when his face was, once again, out of the webcam's line of focus. Blaine nodded. He did. "Okay. Well, one guy just told me that he loves my cock and how he would love for me to ram it down his throat." _Oh._ "And this other guy wants to….ewwww…never mind. I'm blocking him because that was just gross." Blaine let out a low chuckle and continued to watch his boyfriend work. And boy did he work.

* * *

Watching Kurt do private sessions was the most bizarre thing Blaine ever witnessed. Watching him flirt with other men and play the part of the lonely, sex crazed Lolita –_Lolito?-_ was quite an experience. It was not as uncomfortable as he assumed it would be. It was, however, a bit awkward. _What kind of freak am I? I'm watching my boyfriend get some guy off._

Lastly and, most unexpectedly, Blaine found it erotic. So erotic. It was not so much the way the clients interacted with Kurt as it was the way Kurt interacted with them. He naturally portrayed a sultry and engaging vixen all the while playing the part of the innocent, untouched virgin. The roles were contradictory, but Kurt worked them and worked them well. _Maybe he'll let me work him as hard as he's working himself right now. _

The professor shook the thoughts out of his head in favor of watching Kurt finish with his fifth and final customer. _Finally. _He grinned as he watched his boyfriend cum once again. He barely understood how Kurt could stand to cum so many times in an evening, but he figured it was more of an advantage in their relationship than a pitfall. Kurt had a powerful sex drive. _Who doesn't love that?_ Sex drive aside, Kurt was an amazing person and Blaine would not hesitate to verbalize the fact that he was happy the shift was nearing its close. He would also not hesitate to verbalize _why_ he was so happy about the impending conclusion of the show.

To say the professor was pleased that he postponed packing for their trip was an understatement. He was painfully hard and he needed a release. Badly. Through the chats and the performances, Blaine sat with his rock hard cock straining against his slacks. On top of that, Kurt found it humorous; the professor could tell. Every so often, the elder saw his boyfriend look up from the screen and smirk at him. _Oh, you won't be smirking when I've got your cock down my throat and my fingers up your ass. _He thought. No, Kurt would not be smiling then.

"…and lastly, you all won't see me until the end of August, but please feel free to send things to my P.O. Box address." Kurt rattled off the address to the audience. Blaine rolled his eyes. When they got back from Ohio, he was certain Kurt's post office box would be filled with sex toys to the likes that they had never seen before. "So…until next time…" Kurt winked and blew a kiss at the screen. The show was over.

* * *

There was barely a fraction of a second between the time Kurt logged off the website and the time Blaine attacked him. One moment, he was relaxing on his side and the next, he was flat on his stomach with a clothed cock pressed against the crack of his ass. "God, you were so hot." Blaine whispered into his boyfriend's ear as he fumbled with the tiny, elastic strings of the man's edible underwear. He made a promise to himself when he decided to stay that he would eat those damn panties off his boyfriend, but he didn't have time for that anymore. He needed to be inside his boyfriend and he needed to be there now. "You kept saying and doing these things that drove me fucking crazy. You wanted to drive me crazy, didn't y you?" He did not expect an answer. It would not matter either way. He knew all along that Kurt was teasing him. The sultry looks the performer shot him every so often and his provocative body language gave that away.

Kurt moaned as Blaine ground his cock against his backside. "Fuck yes." He finally answered. Throughout his work evening, he played up his performances just for Blaine. He moaned more, teased more, and pleased more. "I knew you wanted it. You can have it, ya know. I don't bite." He purred. It came out as a challenge; a challenge that Blaine was willing to accept. "And you don't even have to prep me since I'm still stretched from the show. You can slide right in." He moaned as he bowed his back so that his boyfriend's cock pressed more firmly against his ass.

That was all it took. Without a moment to spare, Blaine yanked at the elastic string so hard that the string popped and tiny pieces of hard, rainbow coated candies flew across the room. "You're cleaning that up!" Kurt barked. Blaine ignored the comment –_I'll consider it if you're a good boy_- in favor of undressing himself and locating the lube that Kurt used during his show. _Found it._

He squeezed a generous amount into his palm and coated his naked cock with it. They discussed their condom usage –mainly, Kurt a conversation where Kurt complained about the cost of 'the good ones' and Blaine nodded every few words to look like he was listening- and decided that it was safe to go without. Kurt was untouched prior to their relationship and it had been quite a while since Blaine's last intimate happening, but not so long since he last tested. "Ready?" Blaine asked. It was more of a customary question than a necessary one at that point in their relationship. Kurt nodded. He was born ready, and Blaine knew that.

Blaine slid in all at once. He gave up on inching in after their second or third time together. Kurt took dick like no other, so the slow crawl into the warm heat was unnecessary. The elder gave his boyfriend a moment to adjust –again, customary, not necessary- before he pulled back out. Thus, the pattern began.

The pace started as it usually did; slow and steady. But, that did not last long. As they enjoyed the feeling of one another, their movements began to quicken. When Blaine felt the tight heat engulf him whole –_and really, how is he still so tight_- he let his instincts take over. He gave into his more primal needs and began fucking his boyfriend with the type of abandon that was usually reserved for hardcore pornography.

"Take it, baby. Take it." He grunted as he thrust into his boyfriend hard enough to make the headboard slam against the wall. "Gahh…shit, take it like a man." And he did. Kurt, already working on his sixth orgasm, held his ground as his boyfriend used and abused his ass. He did not shy away from the powerful thrusts or the heavy hand that landed on his ass every so often. He did not shy away from any of it. He, upon request, took it like a man; and he loved every minute of it. "Shit, so close."

Kurt was as well, but he couldn't bring himself to verbalize the fact. He was far too gone to speak. So, rather than trying to speak, he used the tiny reserve of energy he had stored away to hold himself up with one hand while he stroked himself to near completion; grunting and moaning as he did so.

Blaine came first. When Kurt began to wiggle and shout incomplete words, the teacher lost it. With one final, erratic thrust, he released his seed deep inside his boyfriend. Kurt, never one to be upstaged, finished shortly after; cum landing as far up as his chin. Then, he collapsed onto the bed. _This must be what death feels like. _He thought as he tried to think of anything other than the pain that was overtaking his nether regions.

Much more carefully than usual, Blaine eased himself out his boyfriend. Once the tip slid out, Blaine backed off the bed and headed to the restroom to grab a towel to clean off with. When he returned, Kurt had not moved a muscle. "Baby." He called as he walked towards the bed. "I'm going to clean you off, okay." Kurt did not make sound. "Baby. Did you hear me?"

"I 'ear oo." The young man mumbled into the mattress. Blaine raised an eyebrow. _I don't speak mattress. _

"What was that?" He asked as he ran the wash cloth over his boyfriend's ass, collecting cum and lube as he did so. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his boyfriend's shoulders rise and fall dramatically and turned his head to watch as the pale man turned his head to the side. He looked exhausted.

"I said, I heard you." Blaine smiled and continued to wipe the man off. Things went well until it was time for Kurt to roll over. When Blaine asked him to roll onto his back, Kurt scoffed. "I'm dead. So, it's logical to assume that I can't move." The professor rolled his eyes.

"You're not dead. You're just dramatic."

"When you cum six times in a row, you can tell me I'm dramatic. Until then, fuck you. I'm not moving." Kurt advised. Blaine rolled his eyes again –_I didn't know they spelled dramatic K-U-R-T_- and flipped his boyfriend over. By the time Blaine finished wiping him down, Kurt was fast asleep. It was just as well. Blaine was also tired and they had to hit the road in the morning to Ohio….oh and they had to go pack Blaine's bag since that never happened. As he snuggled his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, he realized that he did not care that the bag did not get packed because he had more fun procrastinating than he could have imagined he would.

* * *

"…and no working while we're home, right?" Blaine asked for the millionth time as he switched lanes on the interstate. His boyfriend rolled his eyes from the passenger seat. For the millionth time, he agreed. "Great. So, I figured we could go straight to my parent's house and hang out there until we have to meet them for dinner. I want to show you where I grew up. If that's okay." Kurt saw the puppy dog look on his boyfriend's face and smiled.

"Of course it's fine, baby…but only if you show me some baby pictures." Blaine shook his head and Kurt pouted. "Fine, see if you get any while we're there." He said as he rolled onto his side in the passenger's seat. Despite getting a whopping three hours of sleep –sarcasm implied- he was exhausted.

The professor scoffed. _Like he's going to hold out on me. Right? He wouldn't do that. "_Maybe I'll find a picture or two somewhere."

"That's what I thought." Kurt mumbled. The elder could hear the sleep in his boyfriend's voice and he knew that his passenger was down for the count. It was just as well. The silent ride proved to be the perfect environment for Blaine's thought process. And, the only thing on his mind was the trip.

He had everything planned. They were set to stay in his tiny, two bedroom cottage just outside of Westerville –_for once, I'm excited to be the only idiot to purchase a time share in Ohio-_and split their time between the two families. That gave them time with the ones they loved without cramping anyone's style. It also made it possible for them to spend private time together without worrying about house implemented sound ordinances. It was perfect; just perfect.

* * *

An hour after they merged off the highway, Blaine pulled into the driveway of his childhood home. By the looks of the empty circular driveway that rounded the manicured grass in front of the obscenely large house, no one was home. The professor quickly killed the engine and turned to his boyfriend. "Baby," he whispered. "it's time to wake up. We're here."

Kurt grumbled under his breathe and tried to bat the hand away that was shaking him. It was to no avail. "Kurt, we're here. Come on, get up. Let's go inside." He tried again.

A frustrated groan sounded from the small bundle of Kurt in the passenger seat. "How did we get here so fast?" He grumbled as he stretched out his limbs. That made Blaine chuckle.

"It always seems fast when you're asleep. Now, come on. Let's go inside."

At that moment, the situation sank in for Kurt. They were there. Like, there there. As in, at Blaine's parent's house. As in, he was about to meet his boyfriend's parents. _Oh shit._ He thought as he shot up in his seat. He played the part of the calm, cool collected boyfriend well while they were in Chicago, but they weren't in Chicago anymore, Toto. No, they were in front of his boyfriend's parent's house and Kurt was honestly petrified. "Finally. I thought I was going to have to pour water on you." Blaine chuckled as he opened his door.

"That's not funny. If you would have thrown water on me, I would have murdered you….and not your run of the mill murder; I'm talking 'this shit only happen in movies' murder."

Blaine chuckled again, much to his boyfriend's dismay, and stepped out of the car. "Okay, Kurt. Are you ready to go? I smell like car and I really need a shower." The elder whined. Was he ready? _Hell no._ Did it matter? _Hell no! _They were there and there was no turning back._ Well, shit!_

The performer took a deep breath and opened the door. He placed one foot on the ground before turning back to his boyfriend. "As ready as I'll ever be." With that, he hoisted himself out and shut the car door. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

Sour moods were a common occurrence for Henry Davis. Kurt's show was on a summer hiatus and his wife was whining about a nonexistent trip to Florida. "But we go every year!" She shouted. Henry rolled his eyes and spun towards his computer desk in his office chair. He was waiting for his phone to ring. He left a message for the lead assistant of SugarBaby, Inc. earlier in the day and he was patiently awaiting her response. She would call; it was just a matter of when.

Three hours later, Pricilla called. Henry was ecstatic. Then, once again, everything came crashing down. "Are you serious? Do you realize how much money I'm offering? He can't just decline." Henry barked into the house phone. He was past caring if Susan answered the phone. He was past caring if she found out about his obsession –he was certain she had. He was past all of the red tape. It was not about her or her feelings. It was not about Tyler; not anymore.

It was about Kurt. Deep down, Henry wondered if it was always about Kurt. Maybe there was never an unnatural attraction to Tyler, maybe it was always Kurt. He began watching Kurt's show one year ago, shortly after his flagship performance, and that's when he began to notice Tyler. He noticed similarities in his son and the web performer and they caused him to second glance his son every so often. Maybe Tyler was never the center of his attraction to Kurt. It was, perhaps, the other way around. Yeah, it's always been Kurt.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Davis, but Hummel declined. He doesn't want to do the show." Pricilla did not sound sorry. She sounded bored. That was not what Henry caught, however. Hummel. Who was Hummel?

"Hu-" He began.

"Yes, Kurt. He does not want to perform for you. Sorry, I can't do anything to help you with this." Hummel. Kurt Hummel. Little did Pricilla know, she helped more than Henry could have dreamed of.

He leaned back in his chair and grinned. "You're right. Thank you for trying, Pricilla."

With a sigh and a presumed eye roll, Pricilla responded. "Yep." She then disconnected the call without another word. It was just as well, Henry needed to find out as much about Kurt Hummel as he could as quickly as he could. There were things he already knew, but there was so much more he could find out with a last name. The possibilities seemed endless.

Without a second thought, Henry rolled his finger over the mouse of his computer and typed 'Kurt Hummel' into the search engine. Thousands upon thousands of hits came up. He found LinkedIn profiles for a few Kurt Hummels, a few Facebook links, and a million pictures. None of them were his Kurt though. _My Kurt. I like the sound of that._

He did not give up though. He continued to search background check sites and various social media networks until realization hit him. He knew more about Kurt than he was giving himself credit for. Every show, Kurt rattled a post office box address in Illinois; Chicago to be specific. Quickly, he returned to the main page and typed in 'Kurt Hummel Chicago'. The hits were miniscule in comparison to the other search.

Henry scrolled through a few links but only found mentions of Kurt's name. The young man had his name printed in a few student written publications for a college in the area and a Facebook link. He chose the link over reading the articles. He could read them later.

When the page loaded, Henry was disappointed. Yes, it was _his_ Kurt's in the profile picture, but there was another man and that man was kissing the performer on the cheek. Henry did not like that. He did not like that at all. More disappointment came he realized that Kurt's profile was set as private. It was just as well. At least he had a full name to work with and a generalized location. With some outside help and a bit of patience, everything would work out. _In due time._ He thought as he picked up his phone.

He scrolled through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for. Without a moment's hesitation, he pressed the send button and waited for someone to answer. "Y'ello." Ken, an old friend from college turned private investigator, bellowed into the phone.

"What's up, Ken, its Henry. Henry Davis from college." The line went silent for a moment and Henry wondered if the call dropped.

It hadn't. "Henry Davis from school. What's up man? How's life?" The man asked.

"It's great. Listen, I need you to do me a huge favor." Henry advised.

"What can I help you with, man? You know I've always got your back."

Henry smiled. It was almost too easy. "Great to hear." He held his tongue to avoid letting the underlying sarcasm he had sitting on his tongue. "Now, Ken, this favor is huge, but I'm willing to pay."

_Money talks and bullshit walks._ "What is it, man?"

"Ken, I need you to find someone for me."

* * *

**A/N: Suspense? Drama? You like? Review? please 0_o or...else! What would the Henry/Kurt ship name be? Don't make me figure it out. You will not be pleased! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: You guys are great. I didn't actually want a ship name for Kurt and Henry, it was more of a threat, but you guys came up with some great ones. I think, if it were ever necessary, the name would have to be Hurt. It's just too perfect. It's like when you ship Finn and Puck (I don't) but their name would obviously have to be Fuck. **

**Anyways, y'alls reviews, alerts, and favorites made my day. Thank you so much. If you're in the line of fire for the hurricane, stay safe. If you're not well…don't drink and drive. ;)**

**Warnings: Mr. and Mrs. Davis. **

* * *

Kurt tugged at the collar of his snug, red Polo shirt as Blaine stopped at a stop sign. _How poetic?_ A sign that notified people to stop before proceeding. _Maybe I should stop. Maybe I should not pass Go and not collect $200. _He was about to have his 'meet the parents' cherry popped and he was extremely nervous.

Blaine noticed his boyfriend's ridged posture and the far off look in his eyes. He empathized with him. He was there at one time and he was about to be there again. Taking one hand off the steering wheel, he rested it lightly on Kurt's thigh. He gave it a tentative squeeze. "Don't be nervous, baby. I told you that they love you already." He heard Kurt scoff. _He'll see._

The rest of the ride was relatively silent. Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's thigh every so often for reassurance and Kurt continued to fiddle with the collar of his shirt. It felt too tight at moments and too loose at others. It was a lose-lose situation in his opinion. "Are we almost there?" He asked nervously as he undid the top button of his shirt once again. He neck felt like it was suffocating.

"Almost." Blaine replied as he flicked on his turn signal. Truthfully, they were about a minute away from the parking lot of the restaurant. It was a simple restaurant. Instead of feeding Kurt's nerves, Blaine convinced his parents that they should choose a more informal venue for dinner. Emily and David, eager to meet the man that put the smile on their son's face, readily agreed. Thus, they were headed to Pits, local barbeque restaurant that the Andersons frequented. Blaine loved the playful environment and amazing food while his parents enjoyed the spirits –they loved their wine- and they _also_ enjoyed the food. The Andersons were an eating bunch. Blaine just hoped that Kurt was as well.

The teacher pulled into a parking space and killed the engine. "We're here." Blaine beamed towards his boyfriend. Kurt tilted his head to the side and stared out the window. _Pits? What the hell? _"My parents and I have been eating here for years. It's really special to us." Kurt's demeanor changed in an instant. His shoulder's relaxed and a smile broke out on his face.

"My family has a Pits. It's this place in Lima called Breadstix. We eat there all the time." He replied. "The food is awful but it's like _our_ place. When we walk in, we have a regular table and we have always had the same waitress."

Blaine nodded. As Kurt would see, the Andersons had a table in the back and they were always served by Pam; always. He once called Pam at home –yes, he had her home number- to see if she would come serve him. The elderly woman declined cheerfully, much to the teacher's dismay. "I can relate." The teacher replied. He could.

With a nod, Kurt opened his door and stepped out of the car. Blaine, watching his boyfriend intently, mimicked his actions. Kurt was a brave man. In a few days, when Blaine was set to meet the Hudson-Hummels, he could not say he would be able to set foot out of the car so courageously. From what Kurt told him, his father owned a shot gun and his step brother –_"Finn's like a giant" "Finn's in the Army" "Finn is super protective of me."-_yeah. In fact, Blaine knew he was not going to step out of the car as courageously as Kurt. At least his parents were cool. Kurt's family sounded….scary.

Kurt stood next to the car and took a deep breathe. _This is it. If you make a bad impression on these people, your relationship with Blaine is over_. He knew it was a drastic thought, but he felt it was true. Blaine was unbelievably close with his parents and their opinions counted. "Come on, babe. I don't want to keep them waiting." Kurt felt his boyfriend's hand slip down his back and urge him towards the restaurant.

* * *

The booth shook in time with Emily Anderson's leg. She was excited. Her son, the light in her life, was bringing a date to dinner. And not any date, a date that he actually liked. She watched for years as her son brought guy after guy home in his never ending quest for love. Each man was worse than the last.

She remembered the first guy Blaine brought home, a narcissistic doctor named Sebastian with a superiority complex. He made a point to steer all conversations towards himself and he took every opportunity to make Blaine feel inferior. Emily made it her mission to take him down a peg or two before the evening was over. Next was Jeremiah, a gold digging model from a local clothing store. Jeremiah liked money and he refused to believe that Blaine's bank account was not as large as his parents'; regardless of how many times Blaine told the boy that a professor's salary did not allow for trips to Paris and Milan on a whim. Then there was Chandler –the kid with a vendetta against straight people- and Eli –the young man that took Emily and David's excitement about their son's love life to a new level by clueing them in on Blaine's bedroom life.

In short, none of them were right for Blaine in Emily's eyes. That did not matter though. Emily had a feeling about Kurt, despite his questionable line of work and the possible age difference that Blaine hinted at –"_At least promise me that he's over 18." "He's like way over 18, mom."-_Emily could tell that Blaine was happier than he had been in years. He called more often and he seemed to always be in a pleasant mood. _I guess if my boyfriend did porn, and that translated into our bedroom, I'd be pretty damn chipper too. _

"You're going to stomp a hole in the ground if you keep bouncing your leg around like that." David advised. Emily instantly stopped bouncing her knee and raised her hand to shoot a bird in her husband's direction.

She was excited; simply put. "I can't seem to sit still. I wish they would hurry up." She chanced another look at the door. No Kurt. No Blaine.

David chuckled and took another swig of his beer. They had only been there a few moments but they took the liberty of ordering a beer for each member of their little dinner gathering. "You're where Blaine gets that from." He watched as his wife tilted her head to the side. "That nervous, excited energy. You're the reason he can't sit still when he knows something is about to happen. He got those genes from you." Emily rolled her eyes and chanced another look at the door. Just as her eyes made contact with the door, her son walked in. She squealed, causing her husband and the occupants of many nearby tables to turn and stare at her. She did not care.

Emily smiled at her son. When he caught sight of her, he smiled back. "Baby!" She shouted as she leapt from her seat. She made her way across the tiny restaurant and threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much." Blaine melted into her arms; almost forgetting that his boyfriend was next to him; almost. When he pulled back, he held up their clasped hands for his mother to see. Emily followed the milky white hand that was to her son's, up an equally pale arm, past a set of broad shoulders, to a face; an angelic face. As far as men went, Emily's mind flailed at her gorgeous her son's boyfriend was. She was a proud mother. She was not superficial in the slightest sense, but she could not help the swell of pride in her that raced through her veins when she saw her son's boyfriend. Blaine was always a self-conscious child with unrealistically low self-esteem. As a mother, it was not hard to tell that the fact that he had snagged a looker like Kurt was doing wonderful things for her son's ego.

After an uncomfortable amount of staring, Emily caught her bearings and extended her hand to the young man –_oh my, he is rather young. I wonder how young._ "Hello, you must be Kurt. I'm Emily, Blaine's mother." The young man took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Yes, ma'am. It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson." Kurt replied. _And he's polite. I'm taking all the points from every guy on Earth and giving them to Kurt._ Emily released his hand and turned back to her son. He was watching them expectantly.

"Your father is waiting for us at the table, why don't we go sit down." The boys, one of them really was a boy, nodded and followed her to the table. There, they were greeted by an equally excited looking David.

"Blaine, son, I've missed you." He beamed as he stood up and embraced his only child. Just as his wife did before him, he quickly caught sight of the young man with his son. Unlike his wife, he did not immediately extend his hand. "Please tell me you're at least 18." It sounded like begging because he was begging. To him, Kurt looked light years younger than his son. The boy's baby doll eyes contrasted with the few grey strands littered throughout his son's mane.

Kurt ducked his head. He could have imagined worse but, at that moment, it felt like there was no such thing as worse. "I'm…um…19, sir." He replied. There was a sigh of relief that rung out from Blaine's parents; a literal sigh.

David grinned and released his son from his grasps in favor of pulling his son's boyfriend into a hug. "It's really nice to meet you, Kurt." Kurt grinned and hugged back. For the first time since he and Blaine planned the trip, Kurt felt like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Dinner went better than expected. The foursome chatted about simple things such as the weather and current events for a while as they enjoyed their meals. To Blaine's surprise, Kurt took to the barbequed food much more willingly than expected. At one point, Blaine swore he saw his boyfriend licking the tangy sauce off his fingers. _I wish he'd lick me clean like that. It'd be so hot to…I'm at dinner with my parents. I'm at dinner with my parents. I'm at dinner with my parents._

The teacher kept his inappropriate thoughts to a minimum as best he could. He failed miserably until the interrogation began. Once the plates were collected and the party was enjoying drinks –the three Andersons enjoyed their beers while Kurt enjoyed his Diet Coke-Blaine noticed the air at the table change. As old as he was, his parents still felt the need to interrogate his boyfriend.

Luckily for Blaine, Kurt worked well under stressful circumstances. He shot back answers as quickly as they rattle of questions. It was amazing to watch.

"So, you're 19?"

"Yes sir, I'll be 20 next month."

"How did you two meet?" Kurt sighed. There was no use lying.

"At the college."

"Is Blaine one of your teachers?"

"He was."

"Did you two get together while you were his student?"

"No, ma'am. Nothing happened between us while I was his student." _Not really._

"Did he pressure you into anything?" Kurt and Blaine both gasped. "It's just a question. The age difference is a bit alarming in my opinion and I just want to make sure everything was…consensual." David replied.

"Everything has always been consensual with us. We're both consenting adults and we liked each other. Blaine has always been a perfect gentleman. You guys did an amazing job raising him." Emily and David sat back in their seats. They liked Kurt. They could already tell.

Once the interrogation was over, the foursome stood to leave the restaurant. There was a brief debate between David and Blaine over who would pay but they quickly fizzled when they realized that Emily slipped the waitress her credit card while neither man was looking.

The warm air outside embraced the group as they stepped out of the restaurant. It's a bit chilly, uncharacteristically so for a June night, but it's nice none the less. "So, Kurt," Emily began as they trudged towards the Anderson's Mercedes. Kurt did his best not to whimper when he saw the vehicle. _Oh, I would love to pull that apart and put it back together._ "David and I hope we will be seeing a lot of you this summer. We had a lovely time tonight and we can't wait to spend more time with you." Kurt beamed. He liked Blaine's parents as well and he embraced any opportunity to interact with them.

The young man nodded. "I think that sounds lovely and I can't wait either." Emily hugged Kurt and David hugged Blaine before switching. They all promised to meet up before the week was up to have dinner again. All in all, it was a great evening.

The ride to Blaine's cottage was relatively silent. It wasn't until they stopped at a stop sign that Kurt finally spoke. "You know, I'm glad we went. I was so close to stopping and begging you to take me back to your house but I'm glad I didn't do that. You're parents are great and I think they liked me."

A wide grin spread across Blaine's face. "Let me put it to you like this," he began. "both of my parents are ex law enforcement. The fact that they didn't run a background check before hand and grill you on it was a miracle. The fact that they didn't weasel you into giving up your social security number so they could run a credit check is another. They liked you, Kurt. If they didn't, you would know it."

Kurt sat back, relieved as Blaine pulled away from the stop sign. _Fuck you, stop sign._ He thought as they drove away. It was funny how a single dinner with his boyfriend's parents –hopefully the first of many- made him feel more confident than he had in a while. It was not Super Kurt confidence. It was just Kurt. He liked that. Kurt_, just_ Kurt, was not usually a very confident man, so it felt nice. Really nice.

* * *

Tyler watched his mother fix her hair in the hotel bathroom mirror. They flew to Chicago a few days prior as their annual summer vacation. Usually, they went to Florida but, Illinois was just as well. During his summers, Tyler remained in whatever hotel or villa his parents rented out reading books and watching movies.

Today he was watching The Avengers. He may have been a child, but he was smart enough to slip a few new DVDs and DS games into his mother's cart at the store before they left New Hampshire. That, coupled with the books he had packed away in his bag, was enough to keep him entertained for the remainder of their vacation.

Susan walked out of the bathroom a few moments later, in a dress that showed a bit too much cleavage with a hem that was a little too short. "Since you decided to bring us to this shit hole for the summer, I'm going out shopping. I took your credit card and I'll be back whenever."

Henry, who was pouring a cup of coffee in the suite's kitchenette, did not reply. He did not care. He hadn't spoken to his wife since he got the news from Ken a little over a week ago. Susan, immune to her husband's bad mood, walked left the room.

"_He's a 19 year old student at The School of the Art Institute of Chicago. I have his address and his phone number."_

Henry remembered the conversation well. When Ken called him a few days prior with information about his Kurt, he expected to get maybe an address and a phone number. Oh, but he got so much more.

"_I also got some information on his family. He grew up with his father. Burt Hummel, a mechanic in Ohio. He also has a step mother, a widower named Carole Hudson-Hummel. He has a step brother in the Army, named Finn Hudson. Now, information on his mother was a bit harder to find. She left him when he was young. I couldn't find much information on her, so I'm assuming she's stayed out of the picture and possibly remarried. Her maiden name was Susan Elizabeth Sharpe. _

Henry gripped his coffee cup so tight that it hurt. Days later, it still shocked him.

"_What's your name, cowboy?" _

"_Henry Davis." _

"_What do you do for a living?" _

"_I'm a doctor, baby." _

"_I love doctors. I think I have a fever. You might need to take my temperature." _

"_Maybe I do. What's your name, sweetheart?" _

"_Susan." _

"_Just Susan?"_

"_Oh, you want my government name?" _

"_That's usually the name you give people when they ask for your name." _

"_Susan Elizabeth Sharpe; the pleasure is all mine!" _

Henry picked the coffee cup up and slammed it down. Of all the stupid things his wife ever did, how could she leave an angel like Kurt to fend the world for himself? He hated her in the moments immediately after he got the news. How could she leave Kurt? Sweet, innocent Kurt that just wanted to be loved. Sweet, Kurt that was the pure embodiment of perfection? What had she left for? To have Tyler? That was a bust!

With a disgruntled sigh, Henry left the coffee cup siting on the counter and headed towards the door. "I'll be back later. Stay here." He grumbled almost too low for his son to hear. With that, he was gone. It was just as well.

The moment Tyler heard the room door shut, he smiled and reclined back on the bed. _Finally, peace and quiet._ For the next hour, the child danced around the room listening to Kidz Bop and flipping through television channels. Eventually, his stomach grumbled. He was starving. So, he picked up the room phone and did the one thing he refused to do in front of his parents. "Hello, um…I'd like to order some room service." He advised the woman on the other end.

"What can I get you, honey?" She asked; her voice kinder than those of his parents.

"Surprise me." He replied. The woman laughed and said she would. She gave him the total and he had it charged to the room. There were definitely perks to being a neglected child.

"It'll be up in an hour, dear." The woman advised. Tyler grinned.

"There's no rush, ma'am," Tyler said as he plopped down on the bed. "I've got all day." And, based on the mood his parents were in when the left, he did.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to my beta (ImAGleek5). I sent this to her an hour ago and I've already got it back. She's amazing. Another special thanks to one of my followers. You know who you are ;) 'Wanna make out'. Epic.**

**Next up: Since there was no sex in this chapter, I figured Kurt and Blaine could get absolutely disgusting in the next chapter. Just an idea. **

**Please review. It gets you updates as quickly as this one came. I literally wrote this today. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, here is the chapter that I promised you guys. Usually, I recheck it after I get it from my beta (shoutout to ImAGleek5) but I'm exhausted, so please forgive anything we may have missed. **

**Warnings: Bottom!Blaine (Is that a real warning? I've seen it a few times. Do I need to warn you guys about that? Is that like a big deal or something?) Roleplaying (same question as last time) and if you squint a bit, you'll see a bit of dirty talk. I don't own anything! Nada. Nothing!**

* * *

Blaine slammed the front door behind them. He was not pleased in the slightest bit. He dropped the bag of produce he was carrying and turned to his boyfriend. "I think you should wait for me in the bedroom." His tone was as cold as ice. Kurt stared at him for a moment in disbelief. _Is he really angry about this? _He asked himself. When Blaine's eyes narrowed, the performer realized that yes, Blaine was indeed angry. The cautious man he was, Kurt decided long ago to pick his battles carefully. This was not a battle he wanted to fight. Not for a moment. So, without a word, he turned on his heel and stomped towards the room. It was going to be a long evening.

When he heard the bedroom door slam shut, Blaine flopped down on the bench in the foyer. He was exhausted. It was their third day in Ohio and things were not going as Blaine originally expected them to. Not by a long shot. After dinner with his parents, Blaine began to notice little things about his boyfriend that he never noticed before. Quite possibly, those things weren't there before. Blaine was not sure. He was sure, however, that those things made him a bit uncomfortable. They were not a part of the calm, confident Chicago Kurt that Blaine fell in love way back when. But why? Why was Kurt different? In the three days since they arrived, things were different and Blaine did not like it. Not one bit.

Was it him? Maybe he'd changed and that caused the change in Kurt. He couldn't remember changing though. As far as he knew he was the exact same Blaine that hit the highway with his boyfriend less than a week ago. Maybe it was the environment. What was it about Ohio that made Kurt different? Well, at least that was a question that had answers. From what Kurt told him about growing up, Ohio had, once upon a time, been his own personal hell. Blaine knew a bit about Hell via Ohio. He'd lived it. In his heart, he knew Kurt was much stronger than he could have imagined being, so he did not hold out belief that their Ohio Haiti's was the reason either. So what? What was the reason for the doting? The pampering? The jealousy?

Their first day in the cabin, Kurt waited on him hand and foot. He cleaned up his messes, he cooked for him; the works. Blaine thought it was wonderful at first, he really did. But then he realized that it was almost a compulsion for Kurt to do those things. It was like he was compelled to do everything right so that nothing could go wrong. "Hmmm…now that's a thought." Blaine whispered to himself.

The way Kurt pampered him by making his favorite meals and drawing his baths was flattering at first. Originally, he felt like Kurt wanted to make their time together special, but now, Blaine was certain there was something else going on. There was a new storm brewing and he finally understood it. For the first time, Blaine understood why things were happening the way they were happening. He understood why Kurt waited on him hand and foot. He understood why Kurt snapped at the produce clerk while they grocery shopped. He understood why he glared at the girl at Fizoli's. He understood it all. For the first time, Blaine realized just how scared Kurt was. The things that drove him just a bit crazy were the things that made Kurt feel safe in their relationship. They were the things that made him feel like he was not going to suffer another loss. Because really, Kurt lost the people he loved most in Ohio; his mother, his first crush, he step brother in a sense. He lost a lot in Ohio and he was doing his best to make sure he didn't lose Blaine as well. The thing he did not seem to understand was that Blaine was not going anywhere. Not if he could help it.

* * *

Kurt stared at the wall, facing away from the bedroom door. Things were not as they should have been. Sure, he went a bit overboard in certain aspects. Maybe he was a bit too protective –for lack of a better word- of his relationship with the man. Maybe he shouldn't have smothered his boyfriend so much. But that was hard. He was petrified that Blaine would realize what so many had realized before. He was afraid that he would realize that Kurt was not good enough to stick around for. His mother realized it.

"_This was all a mistake. I wasn't meant to be stuck in Ohio raising a whiny child and running after a mechanic. I'm supposed to be on a stage. I was meant for the stage, Burt. You have to understand that! This was a mistake and that is all it will ever be." _

David realized it.

"_I don't want to hold hands anymore, Kurt. I don't want to meet at the bleachers after school anymore. I don't want to do any of it. This was a mistake; a huge mistake. I'm not gay. I never liked boys until I met you. You made me this. So, stay away from me. Don't speak to me, don't look at me. You'll regret it if you do!" _

If he did not do all he could, Blaine would realize it as well one day. He was certain that he could not handle that. The thought of losing Blaine was enough to make him feel like his world was falling apart. If it ever actually happened, Kurt was not sure he could handle it. In fact, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

He took a deep breath and thought about where they were. Blaine was furious because of how he acted in the grocery store. He had a right to be. Kurt panicked when he noticed the clerk staring a bit too intently at his boyfriend and he reacted. He lashed out and pissed Blaine off. _This whole thing is a mess._ It was a mess; a giant mess.

As he sat on the bed, he heard the bedroom door open. He did not turn towards it. He knew it was Blaine and he knew that Blaine was still angry. He felt the bed dip under the strain of Blaine's weight. Still, he did not move. He felt his boyfriend's arms wrap around him. Instinctively, he sunk back into them. "Couple bucks for your thoughts?" Blaine whispered into his ear. That was unexpected.

"I thought it was 'a penny for your thoughts?" Kurt whispered back.

He heard his boyfriend chuckle. "Inflation." He replied simply.

Kurt nodded. It was all he could do. "I'm sorry for the store. I know I was out of line. If you'd like, I can go apologize to that guy." In that moment, he was not Kurt 'take no prisoners' Hummel. In that moment, he was Kurt Hummel, a young man that kept losing, despite the fact that he had nothing left to lose.

Blaine kissed the spot just behind his boyfriend's ear. Kurt was sorry. It was not as nice to hear as he thought it would be. "I'm sorry." He took care to emphasize the fact that he had something to be sorry for. "I should have known that there was a reason you were acting differently and I didn't." For the first time since he entered the room, Kurt turned to look at him. The moment their eyes met, Blaine knew he had an explanation to give. "The second you told me about how your mother left, I knew that you had this thing with abandonment. I mean, who wouldn't. All that time, while I was confident in the fact that I would never leave you –because I can't, not unless you ask me to- I should have been reassuring you that I'm not going anywhere. I didn't though. All the times I expressed my love for you and fawned over your undeniable beauty, I should have let you know that I'm in the for the long haul. For that, I'm sorry."

Kurt smiled. It never occurred to him how nice those words would sound. "I spent all this time not telling you those things and now you're nervous. " True. Blaine Anderson was a catch among catches and Kurt's nerves were constantly on edge over the prospect of losing him. Things were funny in that way. Kurt used the attention his fans showered him with as a way of rationalizing his own self-worth. He loved the money and the attention and he used both to make himself feel like he was a worthy person. In actuality, the only person that made him feel any sense of worth was his boyfriend and the thought of losing him made him feel the exact opposite. He felt like nothing without Blaine. It was a shame, but it was true. "So, I'll show you that I'm not going anywhere." And he did.

* * *

The men giggled as Kurt sat up on his knees in the bed. An hour of recovery after one of the most intense love making sessions either man ever experienced was definitely sufficient. Blaine groaned as the bed dipped under his boyfriend's weight. An hour of thrusting and pounding did a number on his back and his beautiful boyfriend decided that was the perfect opportunity to play doctor. "So, Mr…" Kurt looked down at the bedside notebook that was using as his 'medical charts', "Anderson. What can I help you with?"

"Dr. Hummel, I seemed to have blown my back out?" Blaine fanned innocence in only a way that he could. Kurt giggled again. Really, they were having too much fun with this.

"Did you blow your back out or did some big, dicked monster blow it out for you?" Dr. Hummel asked. Blaine's eyes went wide and he held his hand to his chest.

"Well, I've never-"

"What? Never had your back blown out? I can change that if you'd like!"

Blaine chucked and repositioned himself on the bed. His back really did hurt but he could deal with the pain if Kurt had intentions on fucking him. He would never pass up an opportunity like that! EVER!

He watched as his boyfriend shuffled across the bed and positioned himself between his legs. "What are you doing?" He asked as Kurt began to massage his pecks. Kurt chuckled. _How does he make a chuckle sound so seductive?"_

"I'm giving you a breast exam. Duh!" The performer replied. Then, he continued with his ministrations.

"I don't need one. My 'breasts' are fine. It's my back that hurts." Blaine told him as he crossed his arms over his chest for protection. He watched as his boyfriend leaned forward to hover over him and then took his wrists, uncrossing his arms. Blaine did not resist.

"I'm the doctor here. Your 'breasts' are fine when I say they're fine." Kurt sat back on his heels and admired the view. "Mmm-mm. My oh my, your 'breasts' are _fine_."

The professor smirked. "Is that your professional opinion, Dr. Hummel?"

"I can't be sure." Kurt replied as he tossed the notebook onto the floor, out of the way. "I think I'll need to do a thorough examination to be completely sure." He slid his hand across his boyfriend's chest and kneaded one wide peck while the elder squirmed beneath him. He was a bit ticklish and Kurt was well aware of it. "Hmm, I think I feel a lump."

"That's my nipple, Doc. Didn't they teach you that in Medical School? What school did you attend again?"

"The Academy of Mind Your Fucking Business. They partner with The University of Don't Fucking Question Me," The 'doctor' replied as he thumbed the hard tanned nub. The professor's breathe caught in his throat as his boyfriend gave his nipple a firm pinch. He had sensitive nipples; everyone knew that. "Well, your nipples seem healthy and responsive. Any issues with lactation?"

Blaine's head cocked to the side? Really? "Ummm…seeing that I'm a guy, I haven't had _any _issues with 'lactation', doctor."

"I better check," Kurt replied as he leaned over his boyfriend's body. He covered the tiny nub of flesh with his tongue, allowing it to slip and slide across the nub with a gusto that he'd kept inside most of their trip. Blaine's chest hitched under his lips and his back arched off the bed.

Kurt worked the nipple between his teeth before kissing a line across his boyfriend's chest to 'check' the other. The professor sighed in contentment. _We should do 'breast' exams more often. _The thought was gone as soon as it came as he felt his boyfriend's teeth tug at his nipple; just as it had the last. "I think we can rule out Breast Cancer as the culprit that led to your back pain, Mr. Anderson." Blaine whined when he realized the 'breast' examination was over. He liked that. A lot. "But don't fret. We'll check some other areas to see if they are the issue.

Blaine nodded. He watched as his boyfriend scooted himself back on the bed and looked under the bottom of the blanket they had draped over the teacher's lap. "How's everything look, doctor?" He asked as he spread his legs wider under the scrutiny of his boyfriend's gaze. The draft from the room against his naked ass was almost excruciating but he did not let on to that fact. If he pulled away, the chances of being fucked would deteriorate.

"Well, you seem to have a growth; a _huge_ one," Kurt replied absently. Without a second thought, he wrapped his fingers around the base of the engorged cock. He wagged the hardening dick back and forth under the blanket; allowing it to slap against his boyfriend's belly a few times. "We're going to have to take care of this before you leave. I ordered an MRI and I'm sure this thing will get hung up on the machine. If we don't do something about it!"

"Maybe you can massage it away," The 'patient' suggested with a grin. His doctor's lips quirked.

"I think it'll take more than a massage to handle this monster," Kurt replied, as he reached towards the night stand, searching for the bottle of lube that they'd used not even two hours ago. "But that doesn't mean that we can't give it a try. Medical research is a series of trials and errors." Kurt located the bottle and popped the lid. He poured a generous amount in his hand and took hold of his boyfriend's cock again.

The professor shivered as Kurt's hand slid up and down his dick. There was something about the way Kurt touched him that turned him into a babbling mess. It felt so good. The way Kurt massaged the pulsating vain on the underside and the way he squeezed just below the head made the teacher's toes curl. "Fuck, doctor. That feels so good." He moaned as his boyfriend ran a knowing thumb over the head; collecting precum as he went.

"Doesn't seem to be helping," Kurt panted. He loved touching his boyfriend as much as his boyfriend loved being touched. It was erotic and mind blowing. "It's just getting bigger."

"Uhm, keep trying," Blaine moaned. He thrust into his boyfriend's hand in hopes of taking control of the situation. He needed it harder and faster and now. Right now! "Shit!" He hissed when his boyfriend used his free hand to cup his balls. The performer rolled them between his fingers as he stroked faster; just like Blaine needed him to "Gah…fuck, doctor. So good." He received a chuckle in response. Kurt knew it was good. The way his boyfriend writhed and moaned let him know it was good. It was not necessary for Blaine to verbalize that fact.

After a few more strokes, the performer slid his hand down, off the man's cock and down past his balls, to the tanned, puckered hole that was nestled safely between the two pert mounds that Blaine insisted on calling 'butt cheeks'. Kurt called them perfection.

The moment he felt the finger slide across his puckered flesh, Blaine gasped. "Doctor, are you trying to take advantage me?" He questioned. _Please say yes._

"Of course not, Mr. Anderson. This is simply a routine prostate exam," Kurt assured; all the while wearing a grin that could only be described as sexually menacing. "Now just relax. You'll feel some pressure." The younger man sunk two fingers into his boyfriend in one swift motion. He listened as the man beneath him moaned at the intrusion. Blaine, ever the eager one, barely allowed his boyfriend to get knuckle deep before he was attempting to fuck himself on the paired digits. "Mr. Anderson," The performer began. "I'm beginning to think you're enjoying this."

"Oh…God, what gave you that idea? Fuck…nnngggg…" The teacher trailed off as his boyfriend scissored his fingers in an attempt to stretch his walls. The pale man used his free hand, to stroke his boyfriend's unattended cock. Really, it was a shame that said cock had been left alone for so long. It was the kind of cock that deserved constant attention. It was long and thick and leaking from the tip. _God, I love his dick_. Kurt thought as he crooked his fingers –he was up to three- just enough to hit his boyfriend's sweet spot. He watched intently as the man tossed his head back and gripped the sheets on the bed so tightly that his tanned knuckles began to take on a white tinge.

"Prostate seems normal, but I can't seem to get a good reading with my hand," Kurt informed; his voice raspy with arousal. His 'patient' was spread out in front of him, writhing in pleasure, exactly how he liked him. The idea of working his boyfriend into a tizzy before fucking him into oblivion was one of Kurt's favorite past times. "I'm going to have to use a probe to get a better reading."

Blaine licked his lips and grinned down towards his boyfriend. Kurt wore a smirk that told a thousand tales. _I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you good. I'm going to fuck you into this mattress. I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your name._ Whichever story Kurt's telltale smirk was trying to tell was fine with the teacher.

Kurt braced one hand on the bed next to his boyfriend's head and used the other to guide his cock to Blaine's eager entrance. He bit down on his lower lip as he sunk past the ring of muscles and into his lover's tight channel. He tried to regulate his breathing as he pressed further into the tunnel. It was tight. It was always tight.

"Hmm, that's a pretty big probe…ah fuck…doctor," Blaine moaned as his boyfriend inched in.

"That's right. And you're gonna feel every inch of it," Kurt panted as he continued to fill his boyfriend slowly; almost teasingly. Before he'd fully sheathed himself he began to pull out, and then snapped his hips forward, making Blaine gasp; surprised.

"Stop messing around and just fuck me!" The teacher shouted, his hazel eyes rolling backwards as his boyfriend's hips snapped forward again. He heard his boyfriend chuckle as he began to pull out mid thrust. _Bastard. _"Fuck me! Just fucking fuck me!" That was it. Blaine was tired of playing games. He loved his boyfriend but, some times were times for making and showing love, while other times were times for fucking. This was a time for fucking.

Kurt bent his head forward to nuzzle into Blaine's hand, feeling calloused fingers on his face as he obliged his lover. He thrust into that hot tunnel faster, feeling it tighten around him as Blaine's slutty whines increased in volume. In a single move, the performer leaned back and hoisted his boyfriend's lifeless legs up onto his shoulders. The games were over and it was time to give his boyfriend what he wanted.

The younger man snapped and rolled his hips so fast and hard that he barely knew if he was coming or going. Blaine was so tight and he sounded so good when he was moaning that Kurt did not care how far gone he was. He didn't care that he was exhausted after only a few moments of working Blaine out and he did not care that he was beginning to sweat –_I hate sweating_. All he cared about was the fact that his boyfriend was enjoying himself. "Oh..doctor…sooo fucking good." Yep, Blaine was definitely enjoying himself.

Kurt continued to pound into his boyfriend's tight ass –circling his hips when he bottomed out- until he felt the all too familiar tightening in his balls. "I've got some…fuck…something for your back. Roll over." The young man panted as he slid his very hard cock out of his boyfriend's ass.

Blaine, still attempting to stroke himself to a completion, whined as the fullness disappeared but did as he was told. He plopped over on his stomach, still stroking himself as best he could given the limited space between his stomach and the mattress. He was so close. Apparently, Kurt was as well.

Once his boyfriend was on his stomach, Kurt crawled up the man's body and straddled his back. "Baby, I'm so close." He panted as he stroked himself. He knew by the flexing motions of his boyfriend's back muscles that Blaine was as well. Blaine had an amazing back and his muscles always popped and rippled when he was nearing his orgasm.

He watched as his boyfriend nodded into the pillow while stroking himself closer and closer to the edge. Kurt tried to match the man's pace. "I'm…I'm.." He began. Before he could get the final words out, he heard a series of grunts spill from his boyfriend's lips. The man was shaking violently beneath him and rolling his head back and forth on the pillow. He was coming. It was a marvelous sight.

When Blaine's body stopped seizing and contorting from his orgasm, Kurt began to stroke again. "I've got something for your back. It's a cream." He moaned as he stroked harder and faster.

His toes curled into the mattress and his back arched towards the headboard. He continued to stroke himself feverishly until he felt his orgasm rip through his body. His eyes sprung open –he'd closed them as he neared his finish- and watched as his seed shot across his boyfriend's back and up as far as the nape of the man's neck. "Blaine." He shouted as he milked himself dry. _Two for two. I think we've had a pretty good day._ He thought as he plopped down beside his boyfriend.

* * *

Once they were showered and the sheets were changed, the two men lay in bed on their sides; face to face. "Do you believe me now?" Blaine asked as he ran a hand over his boyfriend's face. Kurt grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I do." He whispered. Blaine smirked and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lover's lips.

"I love you and I'm not going anywhere." He announced when he pulled back.

Kurt smiled. "I love you, and I wouldn't let you go anywhere."

The two lay in that exact position until they drifted off to sleep. It had been a long day.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Next chapter, Blaine meets The Hudmels and we meet up with Henry and the Davis's again. I wanted there to be at least a little plot in this chapter, so I figured it was a great opportunity to discuss Kurt's abandonment issues as well as his need for attention. Lemme know what you think. Please. Pretty please. Don't make me threaten you with Hurt scenes. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, since Retweets is complete, I figured I better start working on this one again...as well as the other 2. Yeah, I'm getting there. On a Retweets note, I'm being a bitch toniiiiiight and I'm holding the next chapter of that back for reviews. I suck like that. So, tell your friends and your friend's friends to read that. I'm not asking much, just a few more and I'll put up the next chapter. :)**

**WARNING: No sex in this chapter. Also, I kind of creeped myself out with Henry. My sincerest apologies. **

* * *

Henry headed straight to the address he'd written on his hand. Kurt made it too easy for Henry to invade his home. The boy lived in a busy building, so no one noticed when a foreigner walked amongst them. Kurt lived in an older part of town, so his apartment door didn't have a deadbolt. Henry knocked first. He landed three raps on the door before stepping back and waiting. He didn't wait long.

The door across the hall flew open and an elderly woman stepped into the hall. "He's away right now. He won't be back for a few weeks." She informed as locked the door to her apartment. "I can take a message though. I'll give it to him when he returns." Henry shook his head. He didn't need to leave a message. The woman smiled and bid him ado. Henry watched as she waddled down the hallway to the elevator. He watched her disappear into the elevator before taking another look around the hall. There was not a soul in sight. So, He slid a cancelled credit card between the door and the frame and pushed at the door. It was open in a matter of seconds.

The smell hit Henry first. The tiny apartment smelled nothing like he expected. He expected the pungent smell that came from the exertion of masturbating multiple times a night. He expected the smell of sweat and lube to fill the air. He was ready for that. He was ready to fill his nostrils with the sour stank that he assumed would linger in Kurt's home.

The smell wasn't there though. As he stepped into the tiny apartment, his nose filled with the wafting smell of vanilla. The entire place smelled like vanilla. Henry closed his eyes and inhaled. There, muted in the background was the smell of cinnamon. _This is what Kurt smells like_. He thought as he padded into the tiny apartment. He closed the door behind him and locked it for good measure. This was his first time in Heaven and he wanted it to be perfect and completely uninterrupted.

Henry took in the scenery. The walls were white and ordinary, almost as ordinary as the beige carpet, but the rest wasn't. Nothing about Kurt's décor was ordinary. The vintage, green sectional that wrapped around most of the room was extremely unique, as were the framed, Broadway playbills that lined the walls. They were so Kurt. He'd never met the boy in person, but he knew that Kurt liked any and all things Broadway.

As he padded through the house, he noticed a few things that shocked him. He always imagined Kurt as a very clean and tidy person, yet there were sweatpants and hoodies scattered throughout the home. Henry picked up one of the hoodies and cringed. Kurt was a Giants fan. It would have made him sick to his stomach if it was anyone other than Kurt. That was usually a deal breaker for him, but not with Kurt. Never with Kurt. _He'll learn._ Henry dropped the hoodie back into its resting place on the floor.

He then headed to the kitchen. It was just as unique as the living room. The yellow linoleum was hideous, but pared with the tiny, wood kitchen table, it felt homey. Henry ran his fingers over the clean mugs that sat in the dish rack. That's when he caught sight of a picture. He quickly made his way across the shoebox sized room and grabbed the picture. There was Kurt, his Kurt, with his arm draped around another man's shoulder. Henry snarled at the man. Honestly, it was unwarranted, but he was jealous. He was jealous because the man in the picture, with his ridiculous curly hair and fucking bowtie, got to touch Kurt when he didn't. _He's probably an uncle or something. Get it together, Davis! _

Henry finished in the kitchen and made his way to the bathroom. It was the size of a tiny closet, but that didn't stop him from stopping to smell Kurt's body wash –_citrusy and light, just like Kurt_- and run his fingers along Kurt's skincare products. Eventually, Henry made his way to Kurt's bedroom. It was like he'd finally found the Holy Grail. There, in that room, Kurt filmed himself doing things that made the proudest of men blush. Shivers ran up and down the doctor's spine. _This is the room that he stole my heart in. _

Henry stepped hesitantly into the room. He was afraid if he moved too quickly, he would wake up from the dream that he must have been having. As he moved further into the room, he noticed the differences between it and what he saw online. The comforter was different, obviously Kurt used different bedding for his shows, and now he knew that there was a stand next to the bed. Henry headed towards the stand. Normal people kept their most intimate belongings in the dresser next to the bed.

Kurt was definitely a normal person. Inside the first drawer that he pulled open, Henry found lube, a few vibrators, and an empty condom box. _Why does he need condoms if he's a vir_- Henry's breathe caught in his throat. Kurt was a virgin, right? That was part of the appeal. Kurt was an innocent, untouched virgin and virgins didn't need condoms. _What the hell?_ When he looked up from the box in his hand, he got another shock. There was another picture of Kurt and the guy curly haired guy. This time, they were cuddled together at a table, obviously enjoying a dinner; a romantic dinner. In the picture, Henry could barely make out the outline of a candle and their hands were clasped above the table. He felt his stomach drop. Was the guy, that dork of a man, someone that Kurt was romantic with? Were they intimate? Did that guy get to touch Kurt in ways that only Henry should have been able to touch him? The thought made him sick.

In a fit of anger, Henry snatched the frame from the stand and tore the back open. He slid the picture out and tore it in half; right down the middle between Kurt and his_ lover's_ bodies. He slid the picture of the man into his pocket, he would need it later, and placed the picture of Kurt back into the frame. He fastened the back. Once the picture was back in its place, Henry undid his pants and took a seat on Kurt's bed. He came a few rough strokes later, watching as the white streams landed on the picture. He smiled to himself as they dripped down the picture of Kurt's face. _That's exactly how it should be._

* * *

Blaine fidgeted throughout dinner. Obviously he was nervous, but there was something more there. Maybe it was the closeness of Kurt and Finn; he'd never had a sibling, so seeing brothers interact was quite foreign to him. Maybe it was because the relationship between Carole and Kurt was tighter than Kurt's jeans; which were pretty tight. That was odd to the professor because, before today, he and his mother had the tightest, most well-kept relationship he thought imaginable between a mother and son. Or maybe, it was because he knew that Burt Hummel did not approve of their relationship. That was probably it.

Burt made it known the moment he saw Blaine that he was against their relationship. "He's way too old for you, Kurt." The man said when they stepped into the house. Kurt faltered instantly, as did Blaine. It was Carole who took control of the situation, grabbing her husband by the arm and dragging him into another room.

Things were tense when they got back. Between the small talk that Kurt and his brother, Finn, were attempting and the on again, off again conversations with Carole, Blaine couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

Burt remained silent a majority of the meal. Save for the occasional grunt or strained nod, he was completely silent. "So, how did you two meet?" Burt asked, shocking the table into a submissive silence. "Because, Kurt came here a while back, going on about some kid that caught his eye while they did homework and….now we have you. What happened to that kid, Kurt? And where did this guy come from? You're a little old to be hanging out at a college aren't you?" Burt fired off.

Blaine wanted to throw himself into an open grave. _Hey, I hear there's a graveyard nearby._ "My God, Dad. Calm down. I never said he was a kid and Blaine's a teacher at the school; that's why he was there." Just like when most great secrets were revealed, the silence at the table became deafening. Quickly realizing what he'd said, Kurt continued hastily. "Not my teacher though. Just a teacher." Burt look suspiciously between the two.

"Why didn't you tell me this before, Kurt?" He finally asked as he turned his attention to his son.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Because I knew you'd react like this before knowing him. I figured if you met him first and then I told you, you'd be more willing to give him a chance. Obviously I was wrong. You judged him before he could introduce himself."

"Which is a damn shame." Carole chimed. She wasn't pleased with her husband's behavior. They raised their boys to be open and understanding towards others, yet Burt shut Blaine out before the poor dear introduced himself. "You judged this boy-"

"He's not a boy!" Burt insisted.

Carole continued, undeterred. "Before he had a chance to tell you his name. That disappoints me, Burt. I'm not gonna lie. That's really disappointing. I didn't judge you when you asked me out, even though I knew you had a little boy at home that you had a rocky relationship with. And you didn't judge me even though you knew I had a little boy at home that liked to eat grass."

Finn groaned and tossed his fork down on his plate. "Why do you guys always bring that up?" He asked.

"Because it was gross, Finn."

"That's not the point!" Carole shouted, reining back in the conversation. "The point was that you judged Blaine and we brought these kids up not to judge anyone. What makes what you did any different than what kids did to Kurt in high school?"

Burt glared at his wife; really glared. _If looks could kill._ She thought as she glared back. Eventually, they broke eye contact and Burt's eyes travelled to Blaine.

_He is too old for Kurt. He has more gray in his hair than Kurt has grass on the playing field._ "You like football, Blaine?" He Burt asked after an intense silence.

Blaine's body stiffened momentarily. _Why does this question feel so loaded?_ "Umm…yeah. Yeah, I like football." He finally replied. Burt grunted and took a swig of his beer.

"College or pro?"

"Both; actually. I'm a huge NFL fan…Go Giants, right? Yeah…but I've always kept up with my Buckeyes and Texas A & M." He replied as calmly as he could. Which wasn't very calm at all.

"Dude, I went to an A & M game last season." Finn shouted excitedly.

Burt shook his head. "Screw A & M. He said Buckeyes. There might be hope for him with this family."

"I think his relationship with _me_ dictates whatever hope he has with this family." Kurt pointed out. The table, broke into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah right, kid. It was never about you. It's about your mom and me. _We_ decide if there is hope for someone in this family. I don't care if he's your boyfriend or not. Why do you think Finn came home alone?" Kurt shrugged. He didn't know why. "Because that girl he was dating was rude to your mother. If we don't like them, they go. It's as simple as that."

"So what do you think about Blaine now that Carole has handed you your ass?"

"Handed me my ass, yeah right. Carole doesn't have anything to do with this." When he saw the challenging look on his wife's face, he backpedaled quickly. "I mean, of course she has something to do with this, but…I mean….I'll admit, maybe I was a little harsh to begin with and…" The dirty looks continued. This time, Kurt joined in.

"A little harsh? Dad, you wrote him off when he stepped out of the car." Kurt sat back and crossed his arms across his chest. He loved watching his dad squirm. Burt was a strong man that never took crap from anyone, but he was a burly pile of fear when his son and wife were upset with him.

"Fine." Burt shouted as he turned his gaze to Blaine. "I judged you prematurely. I'm sorry. Are you guys happy now?" He asked sarcastically. Kurt and Carole shared a look before turning to the man. They both nodded. "Good. Now, Blaine, you say you like the Buckeyes?"

Dinner finished a lot more pleasantly than it began. The anxious silence that filled the house hours before was replaced with the sounds of laughter and merriment. "Well, I guess we'll see you guys in a week or so." Burt said as he pulled is son into a hug. Kurt nodded. They had plans to meet his family for dinner the following week. "Good. Call me before then though. Let your old man know how you're doing."

"Alright, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, kiddo."

* * *

"That was kind of a disaster." Blaine said as he climbed into bed that evening. Regardless of how well things ended up being, he was still a bit shaken about how the evening began. He'd never felt so unwanted in a house before. All of his ex-boyfriend's parents adored him from the moment they met him, yet Burt Hummel shut him out.

Kurt shrugged and crawled into bed. "Trust me; it wasn't that bad." He replied as he draped his arm over his boyfriend's mid-section. "I mean, yeah it was bad in the beginning, but everything worked out. " _Yeah, you should have seen how he treated my friend, Sam, in high school._

Blaine leaned back and stared down at his boyfriend. "Not that bad?" He asked incredulously. "Your dad spent an hour telling me how much he likes to hunt And that was _after _he started to warm up to me."

"My dad is just overprotective. He does that to everyone." Kurt explained. _Like my friend Noah that lives in Toledo. He tore him a new one. _

"I find that hard to believe." Blaine shot back.

Kurt sat up and stared at his boyfriend. Blaine would not meet his gaze. "Look, he said sorry. That's more than he's ever done. I know he made you uncomfortable and I know he made you feel unwanted. I'm sorry for that. It's just…he worries about me. He remembers how I felt after my mother left and he remembers how I was after the bullying and heartbreak that went along with high school. I think he's scared that, since you're older, you're looking for a more mature relationship. In his eyes, I'm still a kid and I can't handle that kind of relationship. So, he's scared you're going to leave me. That's why he was so put off by you. It's not you…it's just that he's scared for me. That's how dads are."

Blaine listened intently as Kurt spoke. It made sense in a country justice kind of way. Burt wanted to protect Kurt in the same way that Blaine's own father wanted to protect him. _Even though I'm 30 and can take care of myself._

"Besides, I think we freaked him out. I'm a grown man, yet I've never taken a boyfriend home; never even hinted that I had one. I think he's still trying to deal with the fact that I've got a man in my life that I love even though I'm not obligated to."

"Alright, Kurt. I get it. I won't let tonight get to me." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him closer to his bare chest.

"Good, because tonight was a onetime deal. My dad had one chance to mess this up, so we're going to spend the rest of our time here guilting him into making up for it. We start next week at dinner. Bring your sad 'you made me feel awful' face." Blaine chuckled lightly before leaning down and planting a kiss on the top of his boyfriend's head.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be up in the next week or so. It's already partially written. Yay. Thanks for reading and please drop a review below...where the hell is my downward arrow key? I can't find it but, you know where to put your review. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's another one for you. So, I've finally mapped out how I want this story to play out, so I'll be working on the rest of this for a while. Fear not, fair readers, I have no idea how long it will be, so I can't say it'll be over soon. Honestly, I think we've got a while to go. Thanks for all the love on the last chapter. And by thanks, I mean THANKS!**

* * *

Weeks passed and, before they knew it, their time in Ohio was over. It was time to return to Chicago and it was time to return to real life. Kurt was entering his Junior year and Blaine had to get back to teaching. It was bittersweet.

Over the summer, the families grew closer. Blaine won over Burt in a matter of days and Kurt grew very close to his boyfriend's parents. "I'll call you in a few weeks to give you those recipes. Blaine loves them and he'll be so excited that you know how to make them. " Emily whispered into his ear as she hugged him close. Kurt nodded and thanked her.

"What are you guys doing once we leave?" Blaine asked when he and his father pulled away from their embrace.

"Ehhh…" David said with a shrug of his shoulders. "We're having dinner with Burt and Carole tonight. That's about it for now. We're both on to teach a few classes this semester but, that's it."

Blaine grinned and nodded. "Cool, Dad. Very cool." David chuckled at his son, patting him on the shoulder as he did.

"Yeah, son. Cool. You guys should get on the road though, you've got one hell of a drive in front of you." Blaine knew he was right. His dad was always right. They needed to get on the road and they needed to do it soon. "Em," David shouted. "let the kid go. They've got to get on the road." Emily pouted and pulled Kurt into another hug.

Several failed attempts to leave and too many hugs later, the couple was finally able to hit the road back to Chicago. Blaine never liked leaving his parents in Ohio, but he was always happy to get back to Chicago. Chicago was generally more accepting than Ohio and there was so much more to do. No pun intended because I did a lot of doing in Ohio this summer.

* * *

Traffic was backed up into the city. The highway was gridlocked. Not single car had moved around them in over an hour. It was hot inside the car and of course they were stuck in the one spot on the highway that didn't receive radio stations or cell phone signals well. "And it's like they're holding the World Series here or something. All these freaking cars on the damn highway and I just want to go home." And there was that. Kurt's incessant complaining. He'd been complaining since they hit traffic heading into the Illinois.

Blaine grew frustrated by the minute. And with each moment that passed, he was growing less conscious of the traffic and more conscious of Kurt's complaining. "And I have to register for classes tomorrow and I'm supposed to start working again tonight and-"

"Shut up." Blaine shouted. "Shut up! Please. Just…stop talking." He deflated as he continued. "Just…no more talking."

Kurt was shocked. Blaine never shouted yet he was. There, in the middle of a traffic jam, Blaine shouted at him. The student could barely comprehend the situation. When he looked towards Blaine's side of the car, he was met with an intense stare. Blaine looked angry and…scared? "Excuse you?" Kurt began. _I'll give him a chance to take it back._

Blaine's eyes went wide. _Excuse me? Excuse me? He's the one bitching_. Blaine squared his shoulders and met his boyfriend's gaze. "Was I not clear enough. Shut. Up. Stop complaining. Stop bitching. Just…stop."

Something flared inside of Kurt. Something different. It was different just as much as it was the same. Kurt shifted in his seat, trying to hid his growing hard on, and decided to play a game. If all went well, they would both win. "Make me." He stated as he looked out the window.

Blaine's mouth fell open. _Make him? Is that a challenge_. "Pardon?" Blaine listened intently for a response. Mostly because he wanted to hear Kurt take it back. Kurt would definitely take it back, or Blaine would shut him up.

"I said," Kurt quipped, "that if you want me to shut my fucking mouth, then you need to make me. If you want me to stop bitching, you need to make me. If you want me to stop complaining, you need to make me!" Kurt's voice grew as he continued. If he riled Blaine up just enough…

Blaine was done. Literally and figuratively. As Kurt's arms flailed and his voice rose, Blaine made a decision. He snuck a peek in his boyfriend's direction to see if Kurt was looking at him, he wasn't. So, Blaine unbuckled his pants and unzipped his fly. _Oh, I'm going to shut you up. You just wait!_ Blaine stroked his half hard cock a few times before reaching over and grabbing the back of Kurt's neck.

"…and if you want me to stop shouting at you, then you need to make me. Make me shut up, Blaine. I wish you would. I…" Kurt gasped in surprise when he felt his boyfriend's hand on the back of his neck. Kurt barely had time to process his thoughts. Before the 'what the' had fully passed through his head, he felt his face smash into the tangled jungle of his boyfriend's pubic hair. _I win._

Kurt caught his bearings quickly and lifted his head just enough to catch the tip of Blaine's cock between his lips. The performer allowed his lips to stretch over the head, suckling as they did. He listened to the sound of his boyfriend's gasps as he lowered his mouth. They were short and needy; just how Kurt liked them. Blaine needed him to shut up and Kurt needed a reason to do so. _Demand and supply, right?_

When Kurt reached the base of his boyfriend's aching cock, he held it. He didn't make a single attempt to move. If he was going to be the true winner of the game, Blaine had to take the bait. "Come on, Kurt." The professor whine. "Please. Please don't stop there."

Kurt mumbled something around his cock and it sent shivers up his spine. _This isn't a game._ Or at least he didn't think it was until he realized that it was. "Gooooooddddd, you're such a slut." Blaine groaned as grabbed a handful of Kurt's perfectly styled, brown hair. He pulled back on it roughly before slamming Kurt back down on his cock. "That's what you wanted?" He panted.

Kurt answered with a moan. That was exactly what he wanted. He loved the feeling of Blaine's hand guiding his head in just the right way and he loved the way his boyfriend took complete control. Blaine was often restricted by the confines of his profession, teaching what a board of people he'd never met felt was appropriate material for a college class and he toed the line in his real life to be the best man he could be. Kurt was his first step out of the box. He was the first chance Blaine ever took, so he liked to give Blaine the chance to show his true colors from time to time.

That's why he complained about the traffic. There was nothing else to do in the car, so why not piss Blaine off, right? The few times they'd ever argued worked out in Kurt's libido's favor, so he took a chance, and it worked.

Blaine's toes curled from the sensation of Kurt's wet lips gliding up and down his cock. It felt so good. It was hot and messy; just the way he liked it. "Fuck. You love this don't you?" He panted, shoving Kurt's head back down his shaft. "You love when I have to shut you up with my dick, don't you?" Kurt hummed as he attempted to sneak a hand into his own pants. Seeing the movement, Blaine slapped the hand away.

"Not until you learn your lesson. You'll learn to keep your mouth shut one of these days." Blaine yanked at his boyfriend's hair, forcing the man's head backwards. He gave it a light tug and watched as his dick slid out of the younger man's mouth. He caught it with his free hand.

Still holding Kurt's head in the presumably uncomfortable position, he stroked himself towards a completion. "So close. So….fuck….close!"

As he neared his orgasm, Blaine's eyes tried to close and his head tried to lull backwards. He didn't let it happen though. He wanted to watch. He wanted to watch Kurt take his 'punishment'. _He was a bad boy so, I did what I had to do._

"Fuck." Blaine moaned as his hips began to shake. "Fuck. Cumming. I'm….uggggg…" Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt's face as he stroked himself through his orgasm. Just like everything else in Kurt's life, he took this in stride. His eyes were closed and as close to contentment as Blaine had ever seen them and his mouth was open; waiting to receive what Blaine had for him. It looked like he was waiting for someone to toss popcorn into his mouth.

Thin strips of cum shot from Blaine's cock and landed on the various expanses of Kurt's face. Some landed on his chin while other globs of the substance landed on his nose and just above his eyebrow. Blaine was pleased with himself, to say the least.

Once he knew Blaine had nothing left to give, Kurt shook his boyfriend's hand out of his hair and retracted back to his seat. He peeled off his t shirt –_well, Blaine's t shirt but I still have my wifebeater, so I'm good_- and used it to clean his face. "How long did it take you to figure it out?" He asked as he cleaned his face.

"Long enough." Blaine replied. He tucked himself back into his pants and slid his hand into his boyfriend's lap. "Now, I yelled at you. I was a bad boy. I think I deserve some 'punishment' too." Kurt took his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded excitedly.

"I think you've been a very, very bad boy. You deserve a spanking." He moaned just as his boyfriend's hand reached the fly of his pants.

"Oh, I can't fucking wait!"

* * *

Henry contacted Ken the moment he returned to his hotel room all those weeks ago. He sent Ken a scanned copy of the picture he had in his pocket and asked him to dig up any information he could on the man in it. Ken promised he would and they made plans to speak the following week.

When they spoke the next week, Henry had no new news. He didn't have a name or any other pertinent information about the man in the picture. Ken concluded the call that day with a promise to call as soon as he had any information. Henry sighed and accepted his friend's promise. There wasn't much else he could do. He had no idea how to get the information, so he relied on someone who did. "Tyler." He shouted as he leaned back in his home office chair. God, I hate being home. He hated being so far away from where Kurt was. He hated being in his house. He hated being with his wife and he definitely hated being around Tyler.

Being around Tyler was Hell by that point. He was so close and he had a connection to his Kurt that he didn't even know about but…he couldn't. As sick as he knew it was, the reason behind his caution with Tyler had nothing to do with the actual child. It had to do with Kurt. Kurt was everything in the grand scheme of things and Tyler was nothing. So, no, he wouldn't do anything to his son; he didn't need to. Kurt was who he needed and Kurt was who he was going to get. "Tyler!" He shouted again when he son didn't respond.

A moment later, the boy ran into the room, nearly colliding with the bookshelf. "Where is your mother?" Henry shouted. The boy stood stock still and did not respond. It exacerbated the doctor. "I swear to God, you're as useless as she is. Get out of my face." Tyler ran off as quickly as he ran in.

"Susan!" Henry shouted. It was time he had a conversation with her.

"What?" His wife asked a moment later when she entered the room. Henry was about to speak when his phone rang. He quickly checked the caller ID and saw that it was Ken.

"Nevermind. Go away." He advised, turning in his chair and taking the phone call. "Ken. I hope you have something for me."

"Sure do. So, I ran the picture through facial recognition software that I have in the office. I used the scanned picture and had a program search Kurt's Facebook friends for anyone with a certain number of similar facial features. Then, I hacked into the guy's Facebook account. It was actually pretty easy." Ken rattled off meaningless details about how he got the information. Henry didn't care how, he cared who.

"Ken. Ken. Ken, Ken! Stop. Listen. I just need to know those few things about the guy. That's it."

"Well," Henry heard the distinct shuffling of paper in the background. "here we go. Guy's name is Blaine Anderson. He's a 30 year old teacher at The School of the Art Institute of Chicago. A few people that I spoke to said he's got some boyfriend that they've never met. I'm assuming that it's this Kurt you had me look up. The thing about that is, this Anderson guy used to be his teacher. So…I don't know, I guess they fell in love in the classroom. That's kinda sweet, ya know." Sweet? Really? That wasn't sweet. It was sick. At least Henry had real love for Kurt, this guy probably just had a hard on for him. Well, that was fine.

"Thank man." Henry hung up without a second thought. He pulled the photo of Blaine Anderson out of his desk drawer and stared at it. "I know what you're doing, Blaine Anderson, and I don't like it. That's okay though, you'll get what's coming to you. I can promise you that."

* * *

**A/N: 0_o WHAT THE FUCK DOES BLAINE HAVE COMING FOR HIM? It's not Kurt. See what I did there? Duh dun dun dun tsssss! ;) I look forward to your reactions and your theories on what Henry –that sick fuck- is planning.**

**Follow me on Twitter: BritBojangles. I usually tweet about people pissing me off but...ehhhh...that's just how life goes. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: As always, thank you for reading. YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! (Every time I hear the word 'amazing' I imagine Oprah is the one saying it. Fun fact.) Anywho, I"m working on the next chapter. So, here you are. Enjoy**

**Warnings: Sex toys (I don't feel like that's a real warning, but whatever), daddy/baby kink role play (if you squint your eyes and turn your head to the side), and just some weird shit. :)**

* * *

They headed to Blaine's apartment that night. Kurt contacted the site on his way there, informing them that he was caught in traffic and would not be able to make his show. They were not pleased but Kurt didn't care. It was the truth.

Nestled close to Blaine in his giant bed, Kurt felt utterly content. Months ago, before Blaine came along, Kurt never missed a performance. He couldn't. After years of rejection and social neglect, Kurt needed them. He needed people to pay attention to him and he needed their praise. He got that through his job. He also got gifts and…who doesn't like presents?

The incessant need for praise and approval from nameless cyber patrons dwindled as he spent more time with Blaine. The performer was not quite ready to give up the adoration of his fan base, but he was close. There, lying next to his sleeping boyfriend, Kurt felt like he had all the recognition and acceptance he needed. Blaine made him feel things he'd never felt before and made him think things he'd never thought before.

For the first time in his life, Kurt felt like he was important to someone. Blaine made him feel like he was the one that people should beg to stay, not the other way around. _("I hate that you think that you need to do all this stuff to keep people in your life. That's kind of backwards to me. They should be begging to keep you around!")_

Kurt smiled at the memory of the words and snuggled closer to his boyfriend's side. Blaine was so animated and so passionate when he spoke that Kurt couldn't help but take his words to heart. Yes, he loved Blaine; he just wasn't ready to give up all that at attention yet. One day though. One day, he would walk away from his fans and straight into his boyfriend's arms; hopefully.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm late!" Kurt grumbled as he jammed his key in the door. He and Blaine spent the better part of the day getting ready for the upcoming school year that he barely made it home with enough time to get ready for his show.

The front door flung open and Kurt rushed into the house. He dropped his school books –_I hate the school book store. The lines are awful before the semester starts_.-on the ground next to the door and began to undress. He tugged his shirt over his head and let it fall on top of the books. As quickly as he could, he toed off his shoes and tugged down the sweat pants he stole from his boyfriend's closet. I_t's not stealing if he's your boyfriend._

As he dashed through the house, Kurt stole a glance at the clock above his television. _Fuck! I'm late._ "Shit, shit, shit." He chanted as he darted through the tiny apartment to his bedroom. He tore into his closet and quickly picked out a pair of underwear for his show, red Cheekies with black trim, and replaced his boxer briefs with them. Just as he was about to exit his walk in, something caught his eye. He grabbed it off the floor and headed towards his living room. He would be doing the show in there.

Kurt turned off the light in his room and headed into the living room. He missed the soiled picture and the open drawers next to his bed completely.

* * *

"HIIIIII!" Kurt sang into the camera. "I've missed you all so much! I'm back though. No more breaks for a while." Kurt turned over on the faux zebra pelt rug he'd found in his closet and batted his eyelashes at the camera. It was his first show back and he wanted it to be special. Luckily, he checked his post office box before heading home, so he had all the items he needed to put on a fantastic show._ Dear Tardiness, I win. Sincerely, Kurt._

JustInCredible: So glad you're back, beautiful. I've missed you.

XtremeKurtFan: I barely made it through the summer without you. Please don't ever leave again.

ILuvTWINKies: I love you, Kurt. I missed you!

Kurt giggled as he replied to each comment. Deep down, he was extremely relieved that 'NEPats' wasn't in the chat room_. Maybe he moved on to bigger and better things._ Whatever the case, Kurt was grateful.

The night ran smoothly. Kurt opened the packages that he received from his fans during the party chats and worked private shows in between. Oddly enough, Kurt had a very difficult time _performing _for his shows. It wasn't that he couldn't get it up, that was never a problem, it was that he couldn't reach an orgasm. Try as he did, the young performer couldn't cum. _Oh no! My dick doesn't work_. As it was, luck was on Kurt's side and none of his customer's cared about his inability to reach his climax. As they so eloquently put it, they came and that was all that mattered. Kurt smiled and nodded each time, thanking them for their understanding.

As he neared the end of the night, Kurt was exhausted. He was also damn near broke, so he had to squeeze in at least one more private session. _What? My life is expensive and I haven't worked all summer. _"Alright, guys. I've got one time slot left. Who wants it?"

LoveHerBoy69: Come on, baby. You know I don't get paid until Friday.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the screen. "Well then you don't get a show until Friday."

LoveHerBoy69: That's cold.

"That's _business_." Kurt emphasized the word. They needed to understand that the entire deal: the site, the shows; they were all part of a business transaction. Kurt continued to read the explanations as to why the other guys couldn't afford to purchase. Their wife would see their credit card bill. They just paid rent. Excuses. Excuses.

Eventually, his computer chimed. He had a buyer. "It looks like we have a…..OOHHHHH….Yes. We definitely have a buy." He purred as he began to switch screens.

Babar614: I knew you'd be surprised.

* * *

"Are we really doing it like this, baby? You're not going to let me see you?" Kurt asked as he fumbled around off screen. It was almost nostalgic. The screen was blacked out, so the only contact he had with the man on the other end was a string of messages that kept popping up on the bottom of the screen.

Babar614: You look gorgeous, Kurt.

Babar614: I love you, Kurt.

Babar614: I can't wait to see what you have planned for us, Kurt.

Kurt grinned to himself "I can't wait to _show _you what I have planned. You're going to love it." Eventually, Kurt plopped back down on in bed and preened into the camera. "And when I say love it, I mean LOVE IT!"

Babar614: What's in the box?

Kurt grinned. Yes, the box. Blaine would love what was in the box. "Well," he began as he tore back the flaps of the box, "it's a little something that makes me think of you. Did you see the beginning of the show?"

Babar614: No.

Kurt smirked. "I opened it then." Kurt reached his hands into the giant box and pulled out something he knew Blaine had never seen before. "It's a realistic ass; Blake Riley's to be exact. Apparently, they say he has the nicest ass in porn but obviously, they haven't seen mine yet. But, tonight, it's not Blake's ass. Tonight it's Blaine's ass and I can't wait to show you what I've got in store for Blaine's ass."

The performer flicked the box out of site and placed the perfectly shaped, cyber skin mound on the ground in front of him. "I guess it's as close as I'll get to having you tonight. That makes me sad, Blaine." He pouted for a second as he rubbed his hands over the smooth surface.

Babar614: Don't be sad, baby. I'm right here.

"I know, but you're not _right here_!" Kurt pouted. He reached to his side and grabbed his lube. "Ya know, I don't really have to prep this," he motioned to the imitation ass in front of him, "because it's not as tight as you are. You're so tight, baby. I _can_ stretch you all night and you're still tight the next day. You snap back like a rubber band."

Kurt poured a generous amount of lube into his palm. He quickly heated it between his hands. "Gonna fuck you so good." He moaned. For the first time all night, his hand felt amazing as it slid to the base of his cock. _Maybe it's because this is Blaine._

That was it. It made perfect sense. While his sex drive never deterred, his ability to cum did. It was Blaine. Blaine was the reason that Kurt was having difficulty cumming. _I wasn't cumming because they aren't Blaine._ Blaine could make him cum at the drop of a hat. The other guys – the ones that fawned over him incessantly- weren't the man he loved. That was the difference. Kurt loved his boyfriend and he loved the things he did for him. It almost made him chuckle. _It's because I love him. Why didn't I realize that before? _

Babar614: Don't have too much fun with yourself, baby. I want to see you fuck that tight ass in front of you.

Kurt's eyes flew open when he heard the ding of an instant message ring out from his computer speakers. He read the message and chuckled. "Sorry, baby. I'll get to it." The performer lined his knees behind the synthetic ass and lined his cock up with the hole.

Babar614: Don't call me baby.

Kurt pushed in slowly, letting his eyes slip shut as he reveled in the slow drag of his cock against the walls. "Fuck." He grunted once he was squeezed inside the tight hole. When he opened his eyes, he frowned. Blaine always loved it when he called him 'baby'. _("It's super sweet. Pet names are like a pillar in a good relationship. I mean, what kind of guy doesn't like to have someone there to bring them back to the nicer things when they're strung out and having an awful day. When you call me baby, it makes me feel like I've got something amazing to hold onto when I'm drowning in life.")_

Babar614: Call me daddy.

The performers eyes lit up an exaggerated moan tumbled from his lips. The sounds grew louder as his thrust harder. "God. Yes, bab-DADDY. I love the sex games we play." He shouted. He wasn't going to last long. It was embarrassing. In his own defense, he was holding 4 private sessions worth of cum in his nut sack, so he wasn't ashamed.

Babar614: Daddy wants to see you cum, baby. Pull out when you're close. I want to watch you get your new toy all messy. Then, I want you to lick it off. Come on, baby. Make Daddy proud.

"Fuck. Yes. I'll make you so….GOD…so proud, Daddy." Kurt thrust a few more times before pulling out. He was cumming the moment he slid out. With the few strokes that it took, he was able to milk himself dry and release the hours of pent up tension he'd been carrying.

Babar614: Do as Daddy told you to do, baby. Lick it clean. I don't want to see a single drop go to waste.

Kurt squealed despite himself and proceeded to clean the pert mounds of the rubber ass with his tongue. When he was finished, not a single drop was left.

* * *

Blaine was startled awake late that evening by his phone.

_**You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**_

It was Kurt's ringtone so he had to answer. The professor rolled over on his bed and fumbled blindly around his night stand for his phone. Found it. "Hey, baby." He yawned as he plopped back against his pillows.

"Hey, lover. You sound tired." Blaine smiled to himself. He loved the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted. You wore me out today." It was the truth. He loved Kurt more than anything in the world, but he wasn't 21 anymore. He was 30 and he couldn't do those things all day like before.

"I bet I did…._Daddy_." Blaine's eyebrows shot up. _Well, that's new._ They'd explored a few different role playing scenarios in the bedroom, but that was not one of them.

"Ummm…yeah..you did." _I'm not exactly sure where we're going with this, but I might like it._

He heard his boyfriend giggle on the other end. "Yeah I did." He confirmed. "All the stuff you had me do. You're so nasty. I loved it!" Blaine thought back on their day. They hadn't done _that_ much. They split up so Kurt could get his schedule and his books while Blaine ran to drop a few things off in his classroom. They did lunch off campus and then a movie. Nothing too strenuous. …or nasty for that matter.

"O—kay?"

"God, Blaine. Don't be like that. Don't make me drag it out of you. The way you had me going through my entire performance –calling you Daddy and licking up my own cum- I just wanted to bask in that feeling with you. It was so fresh for us and I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed it and I'm so glad you logged on. Then, you made sure it was just like before and-" Kurt rambled on for a few minutes before Blaine finally stopped him.

"Kurt," The professor was completely confused. "I didn't watch your show tonight."

* * *

**A/N: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? Yes, Blaine's ringtone for Kurt is 'Teenage Dream'. Super cute, I know right! Quick shout out to the 'Realistic Blake Riley Ass' that I found on Adam Male . com. Yeah, I have no idea who Blake Riley is, but it seemed like the perfect toy for this chapter. (Yes, I do troll sex toy sites to get ideas for Kurt's shows. Don't judge me.) Reviews are like crack and, by this point, I'm a full on addict. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is the beginning of the end, y'all. We're finally heading into the climax of the story. I haven't written ahead on this one, so you all won't get updates on crack like you did with end of Retweets. Sorry. But, I know where I'm going and how it's going to play out. (Yay!)**

**SUPER HUGE thank you to Windsor. Mwah! You helped me out so much on this one.**

**Warnings: No sex! In my own defense, Kurt wasn't into it.**

* * *

"Beg your pardon?"

"I didn't watch your show tonight. When I got home, I curled up in bed with a book and fell asleep. I didn't wake up until you called."

"Stop fucking with me, Blaine!" Kurt shouted. Individuals that knew them as a couple, which was a very small group of people because they didn't want the school to find out about their relationship, knew that they joked around with each other. Kurt wasn't in the mood for joking at the moment; Blaine was creeping him out. "It was your screen name and my side was blacked out; just like it used to be. So stop jerking me around. You're killing my good mood."

"Well, then I don't know what to tell you then because I've been asleep." Blaine replied defiantly. Kurt sighed. _Now I'm officially creeped the fuck out_.

There was a moment of silence between the two; a calm before the storm. "Has anything like this ever happened to you before? Like…has anyone ever done anything like this to you? Is there anyone you can call at work to find out who it was?" As he spoke, Kurt noticed the urgency grow in his boyfriend's voice. By the end of his line in questioning, Kurt was certain that Blaine was completely hysterical. "You know what? I'm coming over. Give me 10. I'll be there and we can call your job or the cops or…someone!"

"Wait. Calm down." _Figures I'd be the voice of reason right now. _"Don't get up. It was just someone messing with me. I'm sure they'll be online tomorrow laughing about it. I mean, I was never very subtle about being excited when you were online. Someone probably noticed and decided to mess with me. It's no big deal." It was a big deal in Kurt's mind, but he didn't want Blaine to know that. He also needed something to believe. It was easier to believe it was a prank than to believe it was the alternative; NEPats as an alternative was not a pleasant thought.

"Are you sure?" Blaine sounded anxious on the phone. If Kurt knew his boyfriend, which he did, then he was sure Blaine had is keys in hand and was headed for the door. The thought made him smile. Blaine was so sweet and protective.

"Yeah, those guys can be assholes sometimes, so…don't worry about it." The performer sighed. Slowly but surely, he began to clean up the mess he'd made in the living room. He rolled up the carpet he used for the performance and tossed the synthetic ass and his lube in the trash. Prank or not, he didn't want to look at either object ever again. "Honestly, I should have known it was a prank when the guy asked me to call him 'daddy'. That's on my list of turn offs."

"I was wondering about that when you said it on the phone. I'm not a fan of that but I figured that, if you were, I could try it."

"See!" Kurt exclaimed. "That's how I felt. I was like 'if that's what you want, I guess….'." Kurt finished with a shrug that translated through the phone and into his boyfriend's head. "I'll say something about it to Pricilla tomorrow and I'll make an announcement on my show. I'm sure the person will apologize and this situation will be as good as forgotten."

"Yeah." Kurt finished cleaning his living room, tossing various things into the coat closet next to his door, before plopping down on the couch. Once he was settled, he and his boyfriend began to chat about various boring things in their lives; the upcoming school year, a breakfast date for the next morning, and plans to call their loved ones soon.

Hours later, when they were out of conversation topics and extremely tired, he rolled over on the couch and began his farewell for the evening. "Alright, baby. I'm tired. I'll see you at the diner in the morning."

Blaine grumbled and Kurt heard the rustling of sheets. He was tired as well. "Yeah." He sighed in a groggy voice. "See you in the morning. Love you, honey."

"Love you too, baby." Kurt yawned. He waited for a moment for his boyfriend to hang up, but it never came. "Ummm….baby, hang up." He insisted.

The professor groaned. "Mmm…you hang up first."

Kurt giggled. He had a love /hate relationship with this game. "You hang up first." He listened as his boyfriend groaned and refused. It was adorable. "Come on, baby. Hang up."

"We'll hang up on 3." Slowly, he began to count. "I…..2….3…." He stopped and listened for a dial tone.

"Did you hang up?" Blaine asked. He was half asleep but he still hadn't hung up yet. Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. They were so disgustingly cute.

"No…."

"Good."

* * *

The next day went surprisingly well for the couple. They met for breakfast at the dinner and spent the rest of the day hanging out at Blaine's house. Unfortunately, like all good things, their time together had to end. Blaine had an early morning meeting with the rest of the members of his department and Kurt had a show to do. So, the pair kissed and said goodbye. Neither knew that their evening apart would be an unforgettable one.

"So…before we start, I need to address something." Kurt, subconsciously avoiding his bedroom due to an underlying feeling of dread, set up his show in the living room once again. "Last night, someone played a trick on me that I did not appreciate." The responses rolled in instantaneously.

JustInCredible: A trick? No.

XtremeKurtFan: What kind of trick?

ILuvTWINKies: Who would do that? Point me in their direction. I'll handle it.

Kurt smiled as he repositioned himself on the faux rug. His fans were extremely loyal. "Someone…pretended to be someone they weren't last night and…." He stopped to choose his words. They needed to be chosen carefully. "The person they pretended to be is someone _very_ special to me. If the person who played this joke is in the chat, I'd like if they came forward. I don't appreciate being tricked."

NEPats: Like you tricked us?

Kurt tilted his head to the side. What was NEPats talking about? He'd been mostly forthcoming with pertinent information since the moment he started the job. "I'm not sure what you're talking about." The performer advised his visitor.

No response came for a few minutes. Even if it had, Kurt wouldn't have seen it. The chat was going crazy.

JustInCredible: NEPats, what are you talking about? Kurt tells us everything!

XtremeKurtFan: What's he talking about, babe?

ILuvTWINKies: XtremeKurtFan it doesn't matter what he's talking about. He's fucking crazy. Kurt tells us everything.

NEPats: Except for the stuff he doesn't tell us!

Kurt sat back and crossed his arms across his bare chest. He didn't like where the conversation was going. "Listen, there are things in my private life that I choose to keep private. No offense, guys, but it's for my own good. I can't tell you guys everything."

TheWalkingDead: We'd never hurt you, Kurt. You're our angel.

JustInCredible: It kind of hurts that you'd think we'd do something to you. We love you. We love watching you perform. That's it though. It doesn't go further than that. We don't sit around fantasizing about you all day. That's a bit vain on your part.

Kurt groaned. The conversation was definitely not going where he wanted it to go.

XtremeKurtFan: I still want to know what you're talking about NEPats. What is he not telling us?

"It doesn't matter. NEPats is obviously not playing by the rules tonight and I'm not making any money sitting here. So, someone buy a damn private and let's get this show on the road." _I shouldn't have brought up the damn prank. Shit!_

NEPats: Oh…it's nothing serious. He just has a boyfriend and isn't the little virgin he pretends to be.

Deeznutz: Wait…

BAIN: Is he for real? No offense, but that's the whole appeal.

Guest1029093: Your bio specifically states that you're a virgin. Virgin means you haven't been touched. That's the only reason I started watching. If I didn't want a virgin, wouldn't have paid to watch your show!

Guest8798776: Is he telling the truth?

"NO! He's just some guy who won't leave me alone. That's fine though. I'll be contacting the site and you won't be allowed to use your account anymore." Kurt replied triumphantly.

NEPats: Then I'll get another. And, you're the one that's lying. I have proof.

NEPats: (pic)

A scanned picture of Blaine showed up in the next message. It wasn't just a picture though, it was _the_ picture; the one from the night stand in Kurt's room.

NEPats: Did you like the present I left you on your nightstand? You know the same nightstand where I found your half empty box of condoms and the picture of you and Blaine.

For the first time in a long time, Kurt couldn't think of a way out. He was trapped and he had two options: fight or flight. There was no fight left in him, so he ran; straight to his room to see if the picture on the screen was indeed the picture he kept next to his bed.

The young man barreled into his room at lightning speed. When he caught sight of his nightstand, he gasped. There, sitting in its usual place on the nightstand next to his bed, was the frame. From a distance, it looked okay, but as he stepped closer, he noticed it was far from okay. Half the picture was missing, Blaine's half, and the rest was covered in…._Oh, God. I hope that's not what I think it is._

Shivers ran up and down Kurt's spine as he stared at the damaged picture and its frame. NEPats, the weird guy from the chat, had been in his home; in his room. As quickly as he could, he ran back to the living room. He had to close the chat and contact Blaine, the site, the police, and someone; anyone that could help.

Once upon a time, he thought that the man was just an overenthusiastic fan, now he was sure he was wrong; so very wrong. As far as he could see, NEPats was a nut job with a crush that reached a little too far for his liking and he needed help getting the guy to back off. Any help would do.

When Kurt reached the living room, he noticed that the chat window was closed and his phone was ringing. As quickly as he could, he reached for the phone and answered it. The chat could wait. "Hello."

"What the hell went on tonight?" The performer groaned. _Of course it's her_. "I had to close out your entire chat room because of this mess. I have to refund all those guys their entrance fees for getting in that chat. I don't know if you can do math, _Sex Toy_, but there were 45 people in that room and they all paid $5 to watch you talk."

"You were the one that closed the chat?" He asked as he plopped down on his couch. Well, that's one mystery solved, Scooby Doo.

He heard Pricilla's groan through the phone. She was obviously annoyed. "I had to. Calls started pouring in about you being a liar. I hope for your own sake their false. When you signed up with this company, you agreed to certain things. You agreed to keep any boyfriends….lovers…whatever private. You also agreed to keep any sexual activity quiet. These guys don't watch your show because you're a good looking guy –trust me, I've seen better. They watch because they're perverts and they get off on the fact that you're a virgin."

"So you were monitoring my show?"

"Duh!"

"So, you heard NEPats say he left me a present on my nightstand? He really did and I'm calling the police." There was a moment of silence. "Hello?"

"Listen, I don't care what you do in your bedroom, but don't bring your lover's quarrel to work." Kurt was shocked to say the least. She thought his crazy fan was a jilted lover.

As quickly as he could, he denied the situation. "No. I've never even met him. He-"

Pricilla quickly cut him off. "I don't care who he is. You're costing this company a lot of money right now and the Burkes are furious. They want to see you now; like…right now!"

"No way. Some guy broke into my house and I'm handling that first. The Burkes can wait."

The woman on the other end of the line scoffed. "The Burkes don't wait."

* * *

Henry slammed his computer shut. He was half passed furious and rounding the corner to full blown rage. Kurt had some nerve. First, the performer called him out during a party chat about his stunt and then the boy called _him_ a liar. Well, Henry Davis was no liar. Kurt was the liar. _He'll have to be punished for this._ He thought as he reclined in his chair. _Oh and it'll be delicious._ He imagined the punishment in his head. A mental image of Kurt tied to a bed, begging him to stop, flashed through his mind. He smiled. That would be Kurt's official punishment for his indiscretion. On an unofficial level, he had other plans.

In a fit of childishness, Henry dug his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the email address he received from Ken a few weeks ago.

_From: Henry Davis, M.D., _

_To: RPrichard, SAIC Dean of Faculty_

_Subject: Professor Blaine Anderson_

_Dear Dean Prichard,_

_My name is Henry Davis and I have a situation to report. It has come to my attention that one of your professors, Blaine Anderson, has been engaging in a sexual relationship with one of his former students, Kurt Hummel. While this may seem to be a simple allegation, I do have proof that such a relationship exists. _

_I am certain that I do not have to explain to you how negatively such a scandal can affect your university. Students and donors alike would not be pleased to find out that one of your professors once exchanged sexual favors for good grades, so I suggest you handle this situation as quickly and quietly as possible. _

_I am able to send proof if you require. _

_Sincerely, _

_Henry Davis, M. D._

The doctor leaned back in his chair and smiled as he sent the email off. In the end, he won. Blaine would lose his job and Kurt would be devastated. The performer would need arms to run into and Henry's would be wide open. As far as he was concerned, everything was looking up. Everything was perfect, or so he thought.

* * *

Susan stood silently in the doorway of her husband's office watching scene after scene unfold. She watched him log onto the website and she watched the encounter with the performer. It didn't take her long to recognize the young man. He was the man from the picture that her husband stared at on his phone. He was also her long lost son.

Susan, whose maternal instincts died long before her marriage to Burt Hummel, watched her son flounder on the screen. She then watched as her husband typed up an email. Needless to say, neither event startled her. Long gone were the feelings of shame and guilt that went along with the abandonment of one's child. In place of them was the feeling of excitement. The former Mrs. Hummel, the current Mrs. Davis, was very excited because, for the first time in a long time, she saw a means to an end. She had a light that was going to lead her out of her unfulfilling life, and she knew how to reach that light. She didn't need a map or a GPS; all she needed was some money….and Kurt.

* * *

**Mrs. Davis –Formerly Mrs. Hummel- what are you up to? Reviews are like crack and I'm a self- proclaimed crackhead. Just thought you guys should know that! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, this story is almost finished. I'm almost finished writing it. There will be 24 chapters. Lots of twists and turns in upcoming chapters. Excited? Me too! **

**This chapter is 100% filler. IKR…boo!**

**Many thanks to Windsor for your help. I'm sure you think I'm an illiterate weirdo when you get these. I'm not. lol**

**WARNINGS: This is my AU, so I ask that you suspend reality for a moment when it comes to some of the happenings of the university. Okay? Cool? Righteous! **

* * *

Blaine sighed and closed the door behind the officers. While they seemed sympathetic to the situation, they didn't feel the situation was a promising one. All they had to go on was a soiled picture and a virtually nameless internet fan. It wasn't much to go on, but they promised to do their best to get to the bottom of the situation.

Kurt believed that the officers would do their best, but he also knew that it was a long shot. That, coupled with the fact that he now had to explain the entire situation to his boyfriend put him on edge. "So…do you want to tell me what all this was about?" The professor asked. The frantic phone call earlier that evening provided minimal details.

"Not really." Kurt whispered. Blaine sighed and plopped down on the couch next to his boyfriend. When he realized that his boyfriend was not going to look away from the empty spot on the wall, he scooted closer. They were going to talk whether Kurt wanted to or not.

After an extended silence, Blaine grew restless and spoke up. "You need to tell me what's going on. All you told me on the phone was that some guy gave you crap during your show and that someone broke into your house. I know there's a story behind all this and I would really like to hear it."

The professor watched anxiously as his boyfriend drew his knees up onto the couch and towards his chest. The performer wrapped his arms around his calves and propped his head on his knees. Once he was completely curled into himself, he allowed himself to meet his boyfriend's gaze. "It's stupid." He whispered.

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. The situation wasn't stupid; it was serious. As quickly as he could, the professor stood from his seat and relocated to the coffee table spot in front of his boyfriend. He knew Kurt hated it –'_Furniture tables are meant to be used for eating and holding things. Since I'm not eating or holding your ass, keep it off my table'_- but he didn't care. Kurt was shutting down. That was never a good sign.

"Kurt," He began. "It's not stupid. This is serious and I wish you'd talk to me about it."

Kurt sighed. "Fine. There is a guy, on the site, and he has been harassing me for months. He wants me to do a private session for him; a _real_ private session. I always refuse and now he's-" The performer slung his arm around the room. "-yeah."

"Have you told anyone about him?" His boyfriend asked a moment later. Kurt shook his head. He'd kept the entire situation to himself. "You should have. You should have told me. We could have worked through this together."

The performer shook his head violently. "No! I was trying to handle it myself. I didn't want to freak you out, so I handled it….kind of."

Blaine was taken aback by his boyfriend's words. "Freak me out? Kurt! I'm your boyfriend; I'm supposed to freak out over you."

"I didn't want you to get so freaked out that you decided to leave me." Blaine groaned. _We're back at this __**again**_. "And before you say it, I know this would have turned you off to the idea of being with me. Who wants to be with a guy that has some weirdo messing with him?"

"ME!" The professor insisted. "Listen, I know you have issues with people leaving, but not me. I'm not going anywhere. So, stop worrying and start talking!"

Shyly, Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend. "Promise?" He needed to know. He was hardwired to believe that everyone left from time to time.

Blaine smirked and slid his arms around his boyfriend's body. "Promise. Now…explain; properly this time." Kurt took a deep breath and told his boyfriend everything. From start to finish, he explained the entire sordid tale of his interactions with NEPats. By the end, the performer was crying and his boyfriend was shaking from rage. It took every ounce of restraint Blaine had not to storm out of the house and go find his boyfriend's 'fan' himself.

"I just hope they can figure out who he is." Kurt whispered as he wiped the pooling tears from his eyes. Blaine hoped so too because, if they didn't, he would.

* * *

After a few loose ends were tied, the couple packed Kurt's clothes and headed to Blaine's house. It was a no brainer that Kurt would be staying with his boyfriend until the situation was taken care of. It was also a no brainer that Kurt would not be working until the situation was taken care of. Thus, he was going to be broke and homeless before he knew it. _Exciting!_

Against his better judgment, he contacted his father and let him know that there was a possibility that he would need money in the future. "Someone made a disrespectful comment to me and I yelled back. Work didn't like that, so I'm suspended indefinitely." He lied. After a back and forth between each of the Hummels – Burt looking for any and every reason to crack heads at Kurt's imaginary job and Kurt insisting that the situation was handled- the performer hung up and grabbed his bags. It was time to head to Blaine's house.

That night, after what was an incredibly emotional day, the couple made love. It was slow, sweet, and just what the pair needed to come down from a pressing day. The two became one mind, body, and spirit as they poured every ounce of trust, love, and passion they had for each other into the intimate pleasures of the night. The pair came together before falling asleep in each other's arms. The stress from recent events was lifted and both men slept peacefully. It was the perfect ending to a less than perfect day.

Early the next morning, Blaine was awoken by the ringing of his phone. It was becoming a constant occurrence in his house. Twice in the past week he'd been woken up by a phone call, unsettling was the fact that both calls were unusual.

"Hello." He mumbled into his phone; voice laced with sleep. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll be there shortly." Blaine disconnected the call and rolled over in his bed. Curled with his back facing his boyfriend was Kurt. He was lucky enough to find the serenity in sleep that had eluded him the day before. "Baby." Blaine whispered as he shook his boyfriend's shoulder.

Kurt groaned but did not make an actual attempt to wake from his slumber. Blaine continued to try until his boyfriend announced that he was awake. "Kurt, I have to go. I'll be back soon, okay?" Kurt mumbled and nodded cuddled closer to his pillow. It was just as well. Blaine saw no reason to wake Kurt up when he was about to leave.

As quickly and quietly as possible, Blaine dressed and dashed out the front door. He had a meeting with the Dean of Faculty and he didn't want to be late.

* * *

_Dean Prichard. Richard Prichard. That's a stupid name. _The thought continued to run through Blaine's head as he pulled his car into the faculty parking lot. With a few weeks until the start of school, the professor couldn't figure out why his superior needed to see him. _Shit. It's probably because I skipped that full staff meeting a few months back. What was I supposed to do though? Sex with my boyfriend or a boring staff meeting? There's no comparison. Besides, Kurt stuck his tongue in my…_

"The Dean will see you now." The secretary, Sarah, advised when the professor walked into the waiting room. Startled that he hadn't realized that he was in the office, Blaine nodded dumbly. He quickly made his way through the room and into the professor's office; the door was always open.

The room was so traditional that it hurt. Often times Blaine and a fellow professor, Wes, joked that the room didn't belong at a design school because there was no design to it. It was just a room with stuffy, brown couches and an ugly desk. He remembered the time he told Kurt about the desk and the student nearly passed out in horror. It was that ugly.

"Ahhh…Professor Anderson. Why don't you have a seat?" Dean Prichard motioned to one of the chairs that sat directly in front of his desk. Dean Prichard –or Richard as Blaine's father so defiantly called him- was a stodgy, older man with a donut gut and the face of a bulldog.

Blaine sighed and took a seat. He wasn't in the mood to have a meeting with his superior; not in the slightest. "Do you know why I've called you here, Professor Anderson?" The Dean asked.

"No, sir." The young man promptly replied. It's probably because you like pissing me off AND because you're mad that I get some regularly and your wife is fucking your pool boy. "I have no idea why you've called me here."

Dean Prichard grunted and sat back in his chair. "Well, Professor Anderson," Blaine did his best not to roll his eyes. The office staff had some unspoken pact to refer to all teachers as Professor. They acted as if the instructors weren't their colleagues –as if the teachers were borderline peasants- by calling each of them Professor. Sure, Blaine loved it when his students called him Professor Anderson, but he really wished the office staff would just call him Blaine. "There have been some…..allegations made." There was a dramatic pause.

"Allegations of….?" Blaine questioned. Dean Prichard raised an accusing eyebrow. It was as if he was suggesting that Blaine should have known the allegations were about. He did –_you tend to know which rules you're breaking when you're breaking them intentionally_- but he didn't want to make the Dean privy to that information.

"Listen, I like you, Professor Anderson." _Blaine._ "And I'm going to give you a chance to tell me the truth. The allegations regard you and a possible romantic relationship with a student. Is this true, Professor Anderson? Are you romantically involved with a student?"

Blaine sat back and met the Dean's glare. He knew that '_I'm going to give you a chance to tell me the truth_' actually meant _'I know the truth and I want to see if you're going to lie to me_'. He needed to make a decision. Should he tell the truth and try to bullshit himself out of trouble or should he lie and hope the feeling of impending dread in his stomach was wrong? One look at the smug expression on Dean Prichard's face gave Blaine his answer. "So, Professor Anderson?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine advised. He then sat back in his chair and studied the man. He looked contemplative. He obviously hadn't expected that answer, so he was trying to find another way to make the professor confess to a misdoing. Emily and David Anderson taught their baby boy better than that though. They taught him to always have a leg up on the competition and to never give up, even when backed into a corner. So, until they had a video that clearly showed him pile driving Kurt on top of his desk, Blaine wasn't confessing to anything.

"Really, Professor Anderson? Because we got a complaint from an anonymous source stating that such a relationship exists." The Dean shot the young man an accusing look. _He knows I'm lying, but I don't care. He doesn't have anything if I don't confess. _

"Andrea tells me I'm her favorite teacher." Blaine began. The Dean shot him a confused look. "She's very lovely. She has a passion for History. She's a lovely _student_." It was a stretch, but Blaine had to make it work. He'd heard the rumors about the Dean and his barely legal girlfriend and he needed them to be true in that moment. It was the only way he saw out of his mess. Fight or flight. "She said you guys met in the parking lot on her first day of classes. That's so cute!" Dean Prichard paled._ Bingo._

"Now, I'm not confirming anything, I'm just saying that I know Andrea. Do you see what I'm saying?" Blaine asked. Dean Prichard cleared his throat. He was caught.

"I read you loud and clear." The man hastily grumbled. "Please try to keep your private life _private_, Professor Anderson. You don't have tenure at this university yet and I'd hate to see you tangled up by a technicality." Blaine nodded.

"Am I free to go?" He asked after a pregnant silence. Dean Prichard nodded and watched as the young professor scurried out of the room. Thank God that went well.

* * *

**Richard Prichard, you just got bitched. The next chapter will be up as soon as I finish the last 2 chapters for the story. Only 5 to go. : )**


	20. Chapter 20

Over the next few days, Kurt got nothing but bad news. The performer had to be forcibly restrained when Blaine told him about the meeting with Dean Prichard. The situation made him so nervous that Blaine had to hold him down to keep him from packing his clothes and running back to his apartment to hide.

On top of that, Kurt received a call from the police advising him that they had no leads in his case. They were very apologetic but advised that, without a suspect in any state database, they didn't have anything to compare the DNA from the semen on the picture to.

They had hope though. They were waiting for a response from Kurt's employer on information about the NEPats account holder. With any luck, that would lead them to the individual that broke into Kurt's house. In the long run, things looked promising. Kurt wasn't concerned about the long run, however. He was worried about the immediate future; a future that left NEPats prowling the streets of whatever town he was in, working and waiting. Kurt couldn't stand it.

More so than that, Kurt was itching for a few minutes of attention and a little bit of money. Being offline right before the school year wasn't something that the performer was used to. It was not part of his school year routine. So, when Kurt felt the underlying itch to adorn himself in glitter and a pair of low rise boy shorts arise again; he scratched it.

Less than 20 minutes after the thought ran through Kurt's mind, he stepped out of the room dressed for a successful show. From the perfect coif on the top of his head to the polished heel of his Bordello pumps, he looked fabulous. There would be no show, however. Kurt was dressed for a lonely evening at home. _Whoa! When did I start referring to this as home? _He wasn't sure, but it wasn't an unwelcome thought. He could imagine Blaine's house being their home. Speaking of Blaine, Kurt had an idea; the perfect idea for the perfect ensemble.

* * *

After his meeting with Dean Prichard, Blaine vowed never to miss another staff meeting. So, when he got an email late the prior evening mentioning a staff meeting, he knew he had to attend. The meeting was boring, to say the least.

Throughout the meeting, the professor couldn't seem to concentrate. Through some strange twist of fate, the meeting ended up happening in Blaine's class room. That was not a good idea. Each time the young man looked down at the lecture floor, he thought about all the times he and Kurt had sex on that floor….or on his desk…or against the white boards._ Yeah, we probably shouldn't have had this meeting in here._ He thought as he tried to pay attention. He failed miserably.

The moment the meeting ended, Blaine fled the room. He needed to get home. He needed to get to Kurt. He needed both of those things to happen as quickly as possible. With all the sexual thoughts running through his head, he was painfully hard and needed a release. He hoped against hope that Kurt was ready and willing to help him with that release.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Blaine shouted as he shut the front door. I've always wanted to say that.

"I'm in the kitchen!" He heard his boyfriend shout. Toeing off his shoes and dropping his satchel next to the door, Blaine padded barefoot through his tiny house. As he neared the tiny kitchenette, he was hit by the smell of what could only be an amazing dinner. It smelled tangy and spicy; all at the same time.

The professor closed his eyes and let his nose lead the way to the kitchen. As always, the food smelled spectacular. He was truly grateful for Kurt's ability to cook. For years, he'd lived on Hungry Man dinners and take out. It was nice to have a home cooked meal from time to time. He was certain that Carole taught him how. _I'll have to send her a card._ "Hey, honey. Long day at the office?" His boyfriend purred.

Slowly, Blaine opened his eyes. He gasped at the sight; and what a wonderful sight it was. Instantly, Blaine knew he wasn't dealing with his beautiful, caring boyfriend. He was dealing with his boyfriend's super horny alter ego, Super Kurt. Kurt wasn't one to reduce his attire to a pair of tiny underwear and a frilly apron. Kurt also wasn't one to wear mile high heeled shoes. As gorgeous as Kurt was, he didn't ooze sex the way Super Kurt did. The man standing in his kitchen was definitely Super Kurt; the same Super Kurt that asked to ride his dick while he drove down Interstate 94 West. "Definitely a long day at the office." Blaine finally replied. After the stressful days they'd incurred, it was nice to break away from reality for period of time.

"Dinner will be done in a moment. It's nothing special, just penne rosa, but I made it with love, just for you." Kurt turned from the stove and smiled at his boyfriend. Blaine's heart and cock leapt at the statement. It amazed him that his boyfriend could be sweet and sexy at the same time.

As quickly as he could, the professor crossed the tiled floor. He slid his hands around his boyfriend's bare waist and tried to drag his boyfriend away from the stove. It was a fruitless task. "Come on, baby. Let's skip dinner and head straight for dessert." He leaned forward and kissed the pale expanse of Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's shoulders were sensitive, something that Blaine knew.

"No way, I worked _long_ and_ hard_ on this dinner and you're going to eat it. Now, go wash up." Blaine shook his head quickly from side to side. There was no way he was eating thing other than Kurt. After a few more fruitless attempts at badgering his boyfriend into the bedroom, the professor finally relented and trudged off to the bathroom. When he returned, the table was set and Kurt was seated at the far end. _He's really going to do this to me. Jerk!_

Dinner was full of stilted conversation. Each time Kurt ventured off on a new topic, his boyfriend faltered and let the conversation die. He was too distracted to communicate anything other than arousal.

"When school starts, I'm going to be very busy. So, we need to spend as much time together as we can before then." Kurt announced absently as he finished the last of his food.

Blaine nodded. "Yep. I can think of a way we can spend together right now." Kurt rolled his eyes and re-crossed his legs. It was his way of teasing his boyfriend; if Blaine wasn't going to play by the rules, then neither was he.

From across the table, Blaine salivated over his boyfriend and more specifically, his legs. That was always his downfall. As far as he was concerned, all men –gay, straight, bi, whatever- loved legs. Big ones, small ones, short ones, tall ones, men loved them all. Blaine was lucky enough to have a boyfriend with a set of mile long legs that were toned to perfection. His resolve broke when those mile long legs uncrossed and recrossed for the millionth time that night. _That's it! I'm done!_

He was out of his seat and around the table before Kurt knew what hit him. Gone was the put together young teacher and in his place was the sexually frustrated man with the gorgeous boyfriend. Sexual frustrated Blaine and Super Kurt made a great team.

Their lips met halfway. Neither man saw light touches or sweet kisses in their future. Their kisses were rough and needy. Their tongues tangled and their hands roamed. Before too long, Blaine had his boyfriend hoisted onto the table and he was rocking back and forth in tiny space between his boyfriend's perfect legs. "Want you so bad." Kurt giggled and nodded. He was hard as a rock and he wanted a release as well.

As Blaine continued to slide their painfully hard, completely clothed, and perfectly aligned cocks together, the performer slipped his hand into the pocket of his apron and pulled out a packet of lube. "You'll need this." He whispered.

Blaine's movements stopped just long enough for him to see what Kurt was holding up. He shot his boyfriend a devilish grin as he reached for the packet. _He's always prepared._ Slowly, because he hated when he wasn't touching his boyfriend's body, the professor backed away. He watched hungrily as the younger man looped his fingers below the waistband of his tiny underwear and watched even more hungrily as Kurt slid them down. Before he knew it, the garment was on the floor and Kurt was reaching for the ties of his apron.

"No. Leave that on…the shoes too." The professor instructed as he undid his pants. He practically heard his cock sing his praises once it was free. Gone were the confines of his tight lacks; the ones that grew tighter each and every time Kurt was in a room with him. It didn't matter where they were; Kurt always made him hard.

With his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles, Blaine slicked his aching cock. He wasn't going to waste time prepping his boyfriend because he knew it wasn't necessary. The squeeze was going to be tight but he loved the way the pressure that resulted from squeezing his cock into the extremely tight, unprepared hole and he knew Kurt loved the sting caused from the stretch of his muscles. Kurt was a masochist like that.

Cock slicked and lined up with his boyfriend's hole, Blaine pushed in slowly. Inch by inch, Blaine slid his dick into Kurt's tight heat. His toes curled at the feeling and his head fell backwards. He continued to push in, however. Unless Kurt told him otherwise, the professor wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

At some point, Kurt wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's hips and urged him forward with his feet. It didn't take long for Blaine to be completely buried inside the man. It was warm and tight; everything Blaine loved about his boyfriend's ass.

"Fuck me." Kurt moaned, breaking the silence in the room. So Blaine did. Rough and hard, just the way Kurt liked it. As he thrust into his boyfriend, he felt the table rock against their weight. If it wasn't such a nicely structured table, Blaine would be afraid that it would collapse beneath them. The table was solid as a rock, however. "Fuck me so hard!" Kurt shouted again. So Blaine did.

The room filled with moans and shouts of ecstasy as the couple neared their completion. "Please God! PLEASE!" Blaine shouted as his muscles began to spasm. That coupled with the tightening in his balls let him know he was closer than he thought.

"You can call me Kurt!" Kurt panted as he fisted his leaking cock. The professor nodded shakily as his eyes rolled back into his head. He came amidst shaky thrusts not a moment later. Kurt was not far behind. With short, quick strokes the performer came. He let out a high pitched shout, which sounded like his boyfriend's name, as he did. It still amazed Blaine that his boyfriend could reach notes that high.

"Look what you did!" Kurt grumbled as he lay lifeless on the kitchen table. "You knocked all that food over." Lazily, he swept his arm across the room towards the mess. Utensils, plates, placemats, and decorative napkins littered the floor.

Blaine flushed sheepishly. "Sorry. I'll clean it up." He replied.

"Damn right you will!"

* * *

Tyler sat quietly as his mother packed suitcase after suitcase with his belongings. He sat just as silently when he and his mother boarded the plane at the airport. Tyler's silence continued as his mother helped the taxi driver load the suitcases into the back of the cab once they landed in Ohio. Susan noticed the silence now more than ever.

In the 7 years since Tyler's birth, Susan hadn't heard the boy speak a single word. Before, she assumed that there was something wrong with her son, but now she knew differently. Her son wasn't learning disabled or mute, as she'd once thought, he was resilient and intellectual. He was smart enough to know when people had no interest in what he had to say and resilient enough to keep his mouth shut around them.

When Susan began to realize her way out of her situation, she realized a way out for Tyler as well. She wouldn't keep him, she honestly didn't want him, but she refused to leave him with Henry. He was too young to deal with the ups and downs of her husband's personality. He deserved the same chance that Kurt had once been given. So, Susan packed her son's things and set off to leave him with people that would foster his creativity and praise him for being who he was. She'd contacted a few people and asked them to draw up paperwork. She then booked 2 plane tickets to Ohio. She was going to give at least one of her son's the life he deserved. She had to make sure Tyler was going to be okay. It was the only way she could do what she was about to do to her other son.

* * *

Tyler stared out the window as the cab sped through the tiny town. He'd never been here before. He watched anxiously as the car pulled up in front of a house. It was smaller than the house he lived it, but it looked like a home. Even at such a young age, Tyler knew the difference between a house and a home. "Come on, Tyler. We don't have long." His mother instructed. The boy stepped out of the car without any acknowledgment towards his mother. He watched as she pulled his suitcases out of the trunk and carried them to the tiny white porch that wrapped around the house. "Come on!" She hissed. Quickly, Tyler dashed up the stone walkway and to her side.

He watched as his mother took a knee in front of him. "So….this is where you're going to be living now. Be good for these people." She instructed. Tyler stared at her. He was confused; so confused. "Listen to them when they speak and respect them. If you do, you'll be very happy here."

Tears welled in the boy's eyes. To him, it sounded like she was leaving and never coming back. Of course he despised her most of the time, but she was still his mother. "Hey, don't." She instructed as she wiped the tears from his eyes. "Don't cry. I don't deserve your tears." Tyler nodded. It was the first time he'd ever responded to her.

Without another word, Susan stood up and turned to walk back towards the waiting cab. "I love you." Tyler shouted. The words stopped the woman in her tracks. She turned slowly and stared intently at him. From a distance, he could notice the shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"You shouldn't." Tyler watched his mother turn back around and move quickly towards the taxi. Moments later, the cab pulled away from the curb and drove out of sight. The child was left at a strange home, in a strange state, with nothing but his belongings and hope that his new home would be better than his old house.

* * *

Carole danced around the kitchen and sang along with the radio as she cooked dinner.

_**Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
Behind the bushes  
Till I'm screaming for more  
Down the basement  
Lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me**_

Chopping vegetables as she introduced the sounds of Poison to her newly remodeled kitchen, Carole didn't hear the exchange outside. It wasn't until she heard the doorbell that she realized someone was at her house. The nurse turned down her music and headed through the house. "I'm coming!" She shouted when the doorbell rang again.

She reached for the door and swung it open. She was pleasantly surprised to find a little boy on her porch. Before speaking, she looked around in either direction. Immediately she caught sight of the luggage that accompanied the child. That bothered her, but not as much as the absence of a parent did. "Hi, honey. Are your parents around?" She asked the little boy.

He stared at her for a moment before responding. "My mom dropped me off." Carole tilted her head in confusion. None of her or Burt's friends had children as young as the boy in front of her.

"Oh…um….okay. So…." Carole was at a loss for words. There was a boy on her porch that she didn't know. Not only did she not know the child, but his mother dropped him off with his luggage. _Do I understand this right? _"Who are you, honey?" She finally forced out. It was the first logical thing she could come up with.

The boy looked down at his feet for a moment before slowly meeting her gaze. What he said next broke her heart. "I'm nobody. Who are you? Are you nobody too?" It also reminded her of the last time she found a little boy on her porch.

"_MOMMMMMM! My new best friend is crying." Carole, exhausted from another night shift, sighed when she heard her son shout through their tiny house. _

"_Who?" She called back. A moment later, her son graced their kitchen with his presence. He was unreasonably tall and lanky for his age. _

"_My new best friend! He's on the porch crying!" Finn insisted. Carole's head dropped backwards. She wasn't sure why she bothered. She loved her son more than anything but he was dense at times. _

"_What's your new best friend's name, Finn?" She finally asked. Spelling things out for her son was not her strong point. Finn gave her an indigent look and shrugged. She groaned at her son. "Really, son. If he's going to be your friend, you should probably learn his name." Again, Finn shrugged. _

_With a frustrated sigh, Carole brushed passed her son and rushed through her house. Sure enough, there was a little boy crying on her porch. "Hey, honey." She began as she took a seat next to the shaking boy. All she received in response was a pathetic sniffle. Her heart broke for the boy. "Why are you crying?" _

"_I-I-I had a b-b-bad day." The boy stuttered. The broken pieces of Carole's heart disintegrated. There is nothing more heartbreaking than a crying child. _

_Instinctively, the nurse reached out and rubbed the boy's back. He cried harder. "Don't cry, honey. I'm sure your day wasn't that bad. If it was, I'm sure it can be fixed. Why don't you tell me what happened." The boy nodded but took a moment to begin to speak. _

"_I….t-they broke m-m-my Power Rangers at school and….and….and m-m-mommy is mad. She…" The boy hiccupped and broke down into a fresh round of tears. Carole continued to rub his back as he worked through his tears. "….she w-was mad 'cause D-d-daddy bought me n-n-new ones with t-t-the m-m-money she was saving t-t-t-o go to the S-s-ound of M-m-music Sing A-a-a-long with." _

_Carole's heart went out for the boy. Without thinking, she grabbed the boy and pulled him into her lap. "It's okay, sweetie. It's gonna be okay. Your Mommy was probably mad about something else." She repeated as she comforted him. _

_Eventually, the boy calmed down and she was able to speak with him as she would her son. She still had to find out where the boy lived so she could take him home. His parents were probably worried. "Who are you, sweetie? I need to get you home so your parents don't worry." _

_The boy stared at his shaking hands for a moment before meeting her gaze. "I'm nobody. Who are you? Are you nobody too?" Speechless, Carole stared at the boy. She hadn't expected that answer. _

"_Umm…I'm sure that's not true. You are somebody. We're somebodies together. Okay." The boy flushed and nodded. She could see the tiny remnants of a smile on his face. "So, can you tell me who you are?" She asked again. _

_The boy smiled and nodded again. "Kurt." He said as he held out a tiny hand. "Kurt Hummel." _

_Carole grabbed the tiny hand and shook it. "I'm Carole. Carole Hudson. It's very nice to meet you, Kurt." _

"You're not nobody, sweetie. What's your real name?" The boy chewed on his bottom lip. He looked frightened of telling her. "Please, I really have to know your name."

"Are you going to send me back to my Mom and Dad? I really don't want to go."

Carole took a deep breathe. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me who you are and we can go inside and talk." The boy nodded.

"Tyler." He extended a tiny hand as he spoke. "Tyler Davis." Carole smiled and took the boy's hand.

"Well, Tyler. I'm Carole. Carole Hudson-Hummel. Why don't we go inside and talk?" Tyler nodded and followed her inside. Carole smiled as she ushered the boy through the house. It was a fake smile. While the boy was adorable, there were too many similarities to her stepson and the boy had said his mother dropped him off. Simply put; she was confused. She needed answers. She also needed her husband….and a drink. _Yeah, a glass of wine sounds lovely right now_. She was certain she was going to need it. _I'm in for a long night._

* * *

**A/N: In my mind, Carole listens to 80s rock like it's her job. I'm totally lazy, so I haven't finished the last 2 chapters. I'm hoping to get this entire finished and up by the 2****nd**** week of January. I'll have it written before then but I'll need some time to have it read over and edited. Thanks much to Windsor who is helping me with this and another story.**

**Song: Talk Dirty To Me - Poison**

**Follow me on Twitter: Britbojangles**

**I have a tumblr but I don't know what the name is. I got drunk and deleted my last one. That's actually what happens to a lot of my stuff. I get shit faced and then I wake up. It's usually gone when I wake up.**

**For those of you that want Henry caught RIGHT NOW...keep calm. He'll have his day!**

**Thank you all for reading. If I don't update before the New Year, Happy Merry whatever you celebrate. : )**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Wasn't going to update until the New Year but I had a change of heart. I've also had a change of mind. Instead of 3 more chapters, there will be between 4 and 10 more chapters. I wrote the last 2 chapters and they felt too rushed. So, I'm going to make the story longer. It's the only way!**

**A million thanks to Windsor, my official new beta. We got her a title. She's helping me out with a lot right now. Thanks, flower.**

**WARNINGS: PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR NOTE!**

* * *

Henry's phone rang early that next morning. After a particularly quiet evening at home alone –his wife and her child were suspiciously absent- Henry retired early. Now, the only sound he could hear was he incessant ringing of his phone throughout the silent house. The man grumbled and turned over in his bed. He grabbed the phone quickly and answered it. "What?" He shouted.

"Long night?" It was his wife. Goodness knew he loathed her existence. He would have been pleased if she would have just disappeared and never contacted him again. Unfortunately, he was never that lucky. She always came back.

"Where are you?" He barked. It was a question of formality and nothing else.

"Chicago." _Be still my beating heart_. While the doctor knew it was pure coincidence, he couldn't help but shiver when hearing the name of the city. Kurt lived there. _Wait, why is she there?_ "I came to see my son."

Henry shot up in bed. "What?" He asked. He was certain he'd heard her wrong. For years, his wife pretended as if neither of her sons existed and now she was in Chicago visiting the one she'd abandoned years ago. Something was up. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he knew something was askew.

The doctor heard his wife scoff. "Don't act so surprised, Henry. I know."

"Know what?" He asked timidly.

"I know everything." She replied quickly. "I know about your lust for a certain little performer. I know that you'd do anything to have him. _AND_…I know that I'm ready to make you a deal." _A deal?_ Henry couldn't think of anything his wife had that he wanted. Susan must have sensed that because she immediately began to explain. "I'll only say this once, so listen closely. I want a divorce and I need you to pay for it. I also need money so that I can move on with my life."

Henry cut her off with a scoff. "You better be offering the Holy Grail if you think you're getting any of that shit. I was the idiot that didn't make you sign a prenup and now you're the idiot that's stuck with me until the end of time. Besides, I know you don't want to suffer through living with Tyler on your own and neither do I."

"You will divorce me and you will give me money! Also, don't worry about Tyler. I sent him to a better place and-"

"You killed him?!" Henry gasped. He couldn't stand the kid but he didn't want him dead.

"No…shut up and listen. I sent him to live with a loving family. After what I'm about to do, I at least want to know that he's with people that could potentially love him." Henry breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, I can get you something that you really want, but you have to handle the divorce and promise me the money."

"There isn't anything I want. I don't need anything from you."

"Not even Kurt?"

* * *

Burt Hummel paced the living room as the little boy, Tyler, sat quietly on his couch. Every so often, he took off his ball cap and scratched his bald head. He was confused and completely unsure of himself. When he got the call from his wife the night before advising him that they had a small visitor, he was hesitant. When he walked into his house and came face to face with a seven year old clone of his son.

After hours of going back and forth, he and Carole decided that the boy would stay with them for the evening and that they would try to contact his mother, Burt's ex-wife, the next day. Things did not run nearly as smoothly as expected.

Having Susan on the phone after years of hating her was difficult for Burt. That was the least of his problems, however. The more Susan spoke about her disdain for the child, the harder Burt found it difficult to hold his temper. "He's your fucking son!" He shouted; startling his wife and the boy. "How can you be so indifferent towards him?" What she said next made Burt's blood boil.

"Why are you surprised? I was the same way with Kurt." There was a long silence before either person spoke again.

"You know what…fine! Fine! Do whatever you have to do to make it legal and he can live here. He deserves better than whatever you were offering him before." Out of the corner of his eye, Burt noticed a tiny smile playing on the boy's, Tyler's, lips. It made him wonder what had gone on at home to make him so happy to be with people other than his family. He planned to find out.

* * *

"You can't promise me that! You haven't seen him in years!" Henry eventually retorted. Again, his wife scoffed. He wondered if she knew how much that irritated him. Smug was not a good look for Susan.

"A few years ago, when Tyler was 4, I went to visit Kurt for his high school graduation. Burt saw me and practically blew his lid. Apparently Kurt was always emotional and he was forming inappropriate attachments to random people. They'd spoken with his doctor and the doctor said that it was a reaction to the fact that I left. He wanted his son to be okay, so he begged me to stay away. He said Kurt would drop any and everything to have me in his life again and he didn't want that. So I stayed away. The knowledge was very valuable, though."

Henry sat back in his bed. He was confused. Her husband's silence spurred Susan to continue. "Kurt would drop anything for me. He'd fly across the country for me. Do you see where I'm going with this?" In a moment of realization, Henry understood.

"You'd sell out your son for a divorce and some money?" He asked.

She responded without a moment's hesitation. "Absolutely."

"You're a cold hearted bitch." He responded. He'd never taken his wife to for such a vindictive woman.

"I know. So…do we have a deal?" She asked.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"What are we doing today?" Kurt asked as he turned over in his boyfriend's arms. He knew he wouldn't like the answer when Blaine buried his head beneath the covers on his bed. "Does that mean that we don't have plans?" He saw the outline of his boyfriend's head nod beneath the covers. "Come on! Why?" He pouted.

Slowly, the top of Blaine's curly head began to peak from beneath the blanket. "IhavealunchmeetingwithWesand David." He hastily replied. When he noticed the glare that Kurt was shooting him, he sighed and repeated himself. He didn't dare mumble the answer twice. Kurt was a bit frightening when he was annoyed. "I have a lunch meeting with Wes and David. You know the guys from my department, the ones that are trying to help me start the History group at the school. We need to work on a few things before presenting the idea."

Kurt groaned and plopped back down on the bed. He turned away from his boyfriend and pouted to himself. He couldn't be mad, not really, but he could be let down. He was a bit disappointed that the last few days of their break would be spent without his boyfriend. Blaine was working more and more trying to prepare for the upcoming year and that left Kurt to enjoy his day on his own. _Boo! Boring._

He felt his boyfriend's arms wrap around him and, reluctantly, allowed himself to sink back into them. "I'm sorry, baby. It's not that I don't want to spend time with you. It's that I really need to do work for this organization. It means a lot to me." Blaine hoped Kurt heard him loud and clear. The group didn't mean as much to him as Kurt did, that was a fact, but it was something he was proud of and something that he wanted to see succeed.

"I know." The performer groaned. "I'm all for you doing this. I just wish we weren't nearing the end of our time together. Ya know." Blaine nodded. He knew.

"I'm sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you." Slowly he began peppering kisses along the back of his boyfriend's neck.

"Yeah. You should totally make it up to me." Kurt replied before turning around in his lover's arms and letting the man 'make it up' to him.

* * *

Flushed and exhausted, Kurt waved to his boyfriend as he walked out the front door. It felt so domestic; in a good way. He liked the dynamic of the situation. He liked the thought of waving his boyfriend –maybe even future husband- off to work. It was a secret dream of his. It was something that ranked higher on his list than fashion. Fashion was his passion, so Blaine should have been honored.

The day passed in a flurry of boredom. Kurt bounced between staring blankly at the television and raiding the pantry cabinets for food. To say the day was boring was an understatement. Usually, Kurt was able to find something to do, but not on this day. On this day, Kurt couldn't seem to find anything to hold his attention. He also couldn't seem to find his phone. He'd misplaced it the night before and hadn't found it yet; not that he was looking. He knew it would show up eventually. _One day._

Half an hour into a Real Housewives of Atlanta marathon –_you go, NeNe_- Kurt heard a knock at the door. He wasn't expecting company, so he rushed towards the door. He was painfully desperate for human contact, so any visitor was a welcome visitor. Kurt pulled the door open in a rush of excitement. "Hi, can I help you?" He asked the woman on the other side.

She smiled a smile that felt familiar to the performer and opened her mouth to speak. Kurt watched intently as she struggled for words. She was oddly familiar but he couldn't remember where he'd seen her. "Kurt…" And then it hit him. The voice. The smile. He knew them all and he knew them well.

His heart beat triple time as he took in the sight of the woman. She'd aged a bit, but he knew it was her. "Mom?" He needed it to be her. He needed her to say something.

She nodded and Kurt's heart leapt. "Yeah, it's me." The tears in the performer's eyes blurred his vision. He didn't need to see to hug his mother, however. As quickly as he could, he reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. He knew he should have been angry and he knew he should have been hurt. He wasn't though. Through every emotion that he felt, relief was the most prominent. He was relieved to have his mother back. "It's me, Kurt." She repeated.

Kurt nodded into her shoulder, not noticing that she wasn't hugging him back, and tried to speak. There were a million questions running through his mind, but one was most pressing. "You're back. You're not leaving again are you? You're back?"

Susan was silent for a pregnant moment. "Yeah." She finally replied. It was the best answer Kurt could have hoped for.

* * *

"We really need to start talking about this project." Wes insisted an hour into their lunch. David and Blaine scoffed in unison.

_How does he know _"You must not have seen that game? My Indians were amazing." Blaine advised before taking a sip from his beer. He felt a bit guilty for misleading Kurt. _Well, I didn't really mislead him. We are technically having a lunch meeting; I just didn't tell him that it was at a bar._

David chuckled. "I wouldn't claim the Indians so loudly if I was you. Chicago has some good teams. Ohio doesn't know what a good team looks like. I mean, the Indians? The Browns? Are those even major franchises?" Blaine shot his friend a bird just as his phone began to ring. He answered quickly when he saw the name on the screen.

"What can I help you with, Burt?" He asked his boyfriend's father. Over the past few weeks, they'd grown to like one another quite a bit.

"Kurt around? I've been calling his phone all day." _Shit!_ The professor found his boyfriend's lost phone in his car before he entered the restaurant. He meant to email him about it, but forgot.

"Shit! No. I mean…he forgot his phone in my car last night. He doesn't have it. I'm sorry. I can give him a message though."

"Yeah…well, just tell him I need to talk to him as soon as possible. Okay?"

"Yep. I'm leaving soon, so I'll tell him."

"Alright, Kid. Don't drink too much." Blaine stiffed. "I was your age once. I mean, it wasn't that long ago because you're old and what not," _Gee, thanks._ "But I know what young guys do when they need a minute to themselves. Treat my boy right. Don't go home drunk. Yadda yadda." The professor smirked and advised that he would do his best to abide by both rules. The two hung up at the same time.

* * *

Kurt fiddled around anxiously as his mother watched him from the kitchen table. She was impressed at her son's boyfriend's home. It was tidy and quaint; much different than her home at that age. Kurt had already shared every detail of his life with her –despite the fact that she made it painfully obvious that she didn't care- so she knew about Kurt and Blaine's age gap and a few things in between. "So…how long are you in town for?" He asked as he set a cup of tea down in front of her. Bingo. The conversation was finally headed in a direction that suited her.

"Only tonight, I have to fly back home tomorrow." Instantly, Susan noticed the change in her son's demeanor.

"But you just go here." He whispered. "You just got here and you said you weren't leaving! This is the first time I've seen you in too many years and you're leaving already. You can't!" As he spoke the volume of his voice grew. "We need to get to know each other. We need to spend time together. You can't just leave." Kurt was hysterical. He'd literally just gotten his mother back and she was leaving again. Little did he know, he was playing right into her hands.

Susan hoped against hope that Kurt would react just as he had. It meant that her side of the deal would be finished without her having to break a sweat. She just hoped that Henry fulfilled his side. "Why don't you come with me?" She suggested.

Kurt sat, thinking, for a moment. "Well…I mean…school's starting soon and….Blaine….and…" She waved a nonchalant hand at him.

"You'll be back in a day or two tops. Come on, it'll be fun. You can spend some time with me at my house and we won't have to cut our time together short." She knew it was a stretch, a long one, but she had to try. Despite her certainty that the situation would play out well in the end, she was still a bit hesitant. She had no idea if Kurt was really as messed up as she imagined him to be.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Really? We could go spend a few days together?"_ He's definitely one messed up kid. Abandonment must be a bitch. _She thought as she nodded. Kurt squealed and hugged her again. Just as the ones before, it was oddly uncomfortable for her.

The performer packed in under 10 minutes. Susan watched him wearily as she purchased their tickets over the phone. Less than 3 hours from that moment Henry would have Kurt and she would have her freedom. Oddly enough, it was one of the happiest days of her life.

* * *

**A/N:******IMPORTANTE******* I know Kurt's behavior is getting to be a bit odd but HOLD TIGHT. You will get an explanation. There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for it, one that is a little more involved than abandonment issues, so I ask that you withhold judgment on his reaction to his mother's arrival until you have all pertinent information. Not all things with Kurt are as they seem to be. Keep that in mind.**

**Reviews make the world spin. : ) This is literally my last update of 2012. I hope it's a good one. Thank you all for reading. See you on the other side of the New Year. **

**Some of you read the 1****st**** chapter of a new story I'm doing, **_**In Absentia**_**, last night. I took it down due to a major error on my part. Thank you to the lovely reviewer that pointed it out to me. Once I have more chapters written and that error fixed, I will repost it. It'll be either early January or early February. I'm not sure yet. I hope to see you all there. Kisses.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Because I'm an excited 5 year old at heart, I couldn't hold this until the New Year. So, here you go. Before you read on, please not that I've placed a poll on my profile page. It's for anyone reading HotStickySweet. If you're reading the story and haven't voted on a song for Kurt to dance to yet, I urge you to do so. **

**Also, I've posted another story, In Abscentia, in the meantime. It's different than anything I've ever written so give it a try. You may be surprised. **

**WARNINGS: Mentions of physical violence and sexual assault. Steer clear of this chapter if it makes you uncomfortable or if it may be triggering. **

x

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he walked through his living room. Clothes and papers were strewn across the room in a haphazard manor. The scene was very un-Kurt. The professor tried to keep his stomach from dropping. His boyfriend was exceptionally clean so the mess was disheartening. "KURT!" He tried again. No answer.

_Maybe he went out_. It was a stretch; Kurt's car was still in front of the building. He had no other logical explanation, though. He continued to search his house. He needed a clue. He hated not knowing. Kurt was very thorough and he always sent a text or left a note. Blaine found neither until he reached bedroom. There, placed neatly on his pillow, was a note written on the back of the back of an old water bill.

_**Baby, **_

_**I know this is the worst way to tell you but something amazing happened. I saw my mom today. She came over and we had a great time. As you know, I'm going out of town for a few days. I'll talk to you about it when I get back. I still haven't found my phone. Sorry. **_

_**Love you, **_

_**Kurt.**_

**My Mom. Going out of town for a few days.** They were the only comments that stood out the professor. _As you know?_ Blaine didn't know anything. None of it made sense. Well, not 'none' of it. One part made perfect sense; Kurt's optimism about spending time with his mother. Burt had long ago warned him about Kurt's reaction to his mother.

"_So, Kurt would probably freak out of he saw his mother?" The teacher asked one night just before they were set to return home. He wasn't sure how the conversation came about, but it was a question that had plagued him for a while. _

_Burt made a face. "Probably not. Kurt….thinks differently than the rest of us when it comes to people. You and I see Susan for what she really is. She's a mother that ruthlessly abandoned her family. Kurt sees her like that when she's not around. It's a different story if he sees her in person, however." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. Burt wasn't making sense._

_Noticing the reaction, Burt continued. " We ran into her once, right after Carole and I got married, and it was a total different story. Kurt was completely taken by her. The moment I told him we had to leave –after she'd made it clear that she didn't want to be near him- I became the bad guy. Kurt didn't speak to me for a week! It was like seeing her ignited this fire in him. He was so consumed with love for her that he would have followed her to the ends of the Earth." _

"_Whoa!" _

"_Yeah. That's kind of why I was scared about you being around. Kurt gets so attached to people and it kills him when they leave him. I kind of assumed you were just some old dude that wanted to hit it and quit it." The professor quickly shook his head. He was not the kind of guy. Kurt was very special to him. _

"_I would never do that to him." _

"_I know, now, but I didn't before. All I saw was my son desperately in love with a guy that may or may not have returned his feelings. I've seen it happen before and it tore him apart." _

"_Dave?" _

_Burt nodded. "Yep. David Karofsky. The kid was confused and bullied Kurt. Kurt stuck it out though because he thought they had this special thing. In the end, David wasn't into it like Kurt was. He called it off. Kurt was devastated. Then, after having Kurt follow him around for a few weeks, David cracked and threated to kill him. I've never seen my kid that broken before. It was like he'd just heard that one of those Broadway ladies died or something. He couldn't deal with it." _

"_We all idolize those we love." Blaine insisted. " It's hard for us to believe that the person we're in love with has flaws or doesn't love us like we love them. Maybe that's why he was so inclined to continue pursuing his mother and David after everything that happened." __**Psychology 101.**_

_Burt shook his head. "No, it was more than that. It was like he was addicted to their presence. He couldn't live without them. That's what makes me nervous about him one day seeing his mother again. I always hope that it won't happen, but I have a feeling it will. I know, the second he sees her, he'll forget all about all the bad she's ever done. It's like she'll have an instant clean slate." _

Question after question ran through Blaine's mind. Where was 'out of town'? When was Kurt going to be back? Would Kurt be back? How would he be affected in the end? As nervous energy began to course through Blaine's veins, the professor grabbed his keys and left the house. He couldn't be there. He needed help. Information. Anything.

X

Henry paced back and forth in the foyer of his house. The plane that should have carried Susan and Kurt home –he liked to believe that Kurt would one day see their house as such- should have landed an hour ago. With the half hour drive and traffic, they were set to arrive at any moment. He was buzzing with anticipation.

Not ten minutes later, Henry caught sight of a pair of headlights pulling into his driveway. He held back a squeal. _Finally!_

He watched from the window as Susan and Kurt exited the car. Kurt was far more beautiful in person than he was online. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the boy's milky, white skin. It looked soft and ready for his touch.

"….and your house is so lovely!" Kurt's voice rang out. Henry had to stop himself from rushing towards the door and tackling the boy when he heard the keys jingle in the lock. That wasn't part of the plan. So, he waited, as he was instructed to do, until they entered the house. "It's so big. What is it that you do?" Kurt asked excited.

"I'm a house wife." Susan responded dryly. _But not for much longer._ Henry thought as he heard her heels click as she stepped into the house.

"So is your husband here?"

"I am." Henry stepped out from behind the statue in their foyer and watched as Kurt turned a ghostly shade of white. "Hello, Kurt. It's been far too long."

Kurt looked between his mother and the man that had caused him endless grief over the past few months. "Wai…what?" Once again, he could barely speak. Susan rolled her eyes, she was over it by now, and looked towards her husband; soon to be ex-husband.

"My money?" She asked. Henry nodded and reached for the suitcase that he'd been hiding with. He was never so relieved to turn over a large sum of cash.

"Money?" Kurt asked. He was confused but Henry would straighten him out soon enough.

"Well…enjoy your lives. Get me the papers, Henry; I'd like them signed sooner rather than later." Kurt caught her arm a she turned towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going? With money? Where are you going with money?" Once again, he was borderline hysterical. Susan ripped her arms out of her son's grasp and sneered at him.

"You're the reason I had to go through all this." She growled as she stepped towards the door. When Kurt turned to follow her, Henry grabbed him. The young man struggled in the hold but was eventually overpowered.

"MOM! Mom! Please don't go." He sobbed as Henry held him. "Please! I need you to stay. Please don't go." Susan took one last look at her son before walking out the front door and slamming the door behind her. Then, her resolve broke.

For the first time in years, she cried for the son that she left behind. It was an unfamiliar feeling for her. Not once since she left had she felt an ounce of guilt for leaving behind her son and her husband. Now, year later, she felt nothing but guilt.

Not wanting to stick around long enough to feed the thoughts of what Henry would do to Kurt, Susan dried her eyes and headed towards her car. She made a single call and then backed out of the driveway. She was free. _I should be happy, right?_

X

The police were no help. After an hour of arguing with a few different detectives, Blaine realized that he was not going to receive anything he needed from them. They couldn't do anything because Kurt willingly went with his mother. In the professor's mind, it was ridiculous.

So, Blaine drove around for a bit. If he was lucky, he'd spot an out of state tag at some dive motel and then knock on every single door to find his boyfriend. That's how much he loved him. In his mind, the situation could only end badly and he wanted to keep Kurt away from anything that could hurt him emotionally.

After his third hotel, Blaine was ready to give up. He'd decided to head home and wait for a call or an email from his boyfriend. _They have to own phones in Hell, right_? As he neared his home, the one he hoped to permanently share with Kurt one day, his phone rang. Hoping it was his boyfriend, he answered without hesitation. "Hello! Kurt?"

"Were you expecting it to be Kurt?" It was his mother. If he didn't love her so much, he would have groaned.

"I hoped it was Kurt." He replied.

"Well, I have some information for you guys. Will he be with you soon?" _Information?_

"Ummm…I don't honestly know. He ran into his mother and-"

Emily cut her son off. "Wait! What? Hold on." Blaine's mouth snapped shut as he maneuvered his car into his parking spot; right next to Kurt's. "Okay, baby. Are you still there?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, Mom."

"Good. Peanut, are you still there?" Blaine almost smiled; almost. Lydia, or Peanut as her colleagues referred to her, was an old friend of the Andersons. She was a master in her field; a world class technical analyst, and that always worked out in their favor. Blaine once had her hack and ex-boyfriend's account so that Blaine could trash him on his Facebook page.

"That I am." A jolly voice rang out through Blaine's speaker.

"Great. Peanut, tell Blaine what you just told me." Emily instructed. The professor braced himself. News from Peanut was hardly ever good news.

"Okay. So, I did a bit of dirty digging –as a favor to your parents- on the account that was harassing Kurt online. NEPats?" She asked.

Blaine quickly responded. "Yes."

"So…this guy, Henry Davis, is a total weird-o." Professionalism was not Peanut's strong suit. "He's been investigated a few times for having sex with minors but the complainant always dropped the charges. So, I think he was paying them off."

Blaine nodded. At least they were getting somewhere with that side of things. "He's actually a physician in New Hampshire so, until just a moment ago, I figured Kurt would be fine. Slap a restraining order on him and you're golden."

"But…" Blaine didn't like where the conversation was headed.

"But…then I looked at his site financials. He used the same credit card each time he purchased a session with Kurt." Peanut advised.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. What does that mean? "Okay…..?"

"Honey, don't freak out." It was his mother again.

"You can't tell me not to freak out. That makes me freak out!" He insisted.

Peanut spoke up again a moment later. "The credit card belongs to a woman named Susan Davis. She is the former Mrs. Susan Hummel."

Blaine was certain his heart stopped. His lungs went with him. In an instant, his body was unable to function. Kurt, his Kurt, was with his mother who was married to a crazed fan. All at once, everything was too much. The young man couldn't catch his breathe. "Your father is calling in a few favors now. We're going to head out to-"

"I'm coming too!" Blaine interrupted. There was no way he was going to be the stranded boyfriend. He couldn't sit around and wait to see if Kurt was going to be okay. He had to take action.

"I don't think that's a good idea, son."

"I don't think it's any of your business." He shouted back. The line went silent and Blaine was certain he'd gone too far. "Shit, Mom. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Emily replied in a voice that let Blaine know that she understood. "It's alright son. And don't worry, we'll find Kurt. We'll bring him home."

"I hope so."

X

Minutes turned into hours and Kurt was still a wreck. Uncontrollable sobs raked through his body as he sat on his knees in the foyer. Once again, his mother was gone. Once again, he was heartbroken. So heartbroken that he did not fight when Henry dragged him to the couch and instructed him to sit. He was in no mood to decline.

"Why did you leave?" He wailed as he rocked himself back and forth. He was so concerned with his mother's departure that he didn't notice Henry leaving the room. He noticed when the man returned, however.

"Shhh…don't cry, baby. It's okay." Henry purred as he snaked an around Kurt's shaking shoulders. "Here, I brought you some water." In a fit of defiance, Kurt slapped at the glass, causing it to fly out of Henry's hand and across the room.

Kurt's head reeled backwards from the force of the slap. He hadn't seen it coming. One moment, Henry was staring at him with angry eyes and the next minute a hand was colliding with his face. In all honesty, Kurt had never been more thankful to be slapped. For the first time since he arrived, Kurt was finally able to see the danger he was in. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Henry shouted.

"I try to be nice to you and this is what I get? Why do you always do this to me?" Kurt curled into himself on the couch and prayed that the man would stop. It was the first time he'd prayed in years. "I do all of this for you and this is how you repay me?"

Kurt felt a hand connect with his side. And then his arm. And finally his face. Henry was completely taken over by his rage. He was slapping and punching Kurt so hard and fast that Kurt wasn't sure where one hit ended and the other began.

"P-p-please stop." Kurt wailed. And Henry did. It was shocking turn of events. Henry reached around Kurt's head and grabbed onto the boy's hair. He cranked Kurt's neck backwards and evaluated the damage.

A mixture of tears, snot, and blood dripped from the performer's face. It was oddly arousing for the doctor. So, he did what was meant to be done when he was aroused. "You want me to stop?" He shouted. Kurt nodded to his best abilities despite the death grip Henry had on his hair.

"I wanted you to stop for months. I wanted you to stop teasing me and give me a chance. You didn't though. Now you know how I felt!" Henry shouted. He grabbed Kurt's hands in one swift motion and held them over his head with one hand. He then began trying to work Kurt's belt buckle loose with his other.

"NO! Please. NO." Kurt begged as his belt was being undone. "Please don't. I won't fight you anymore, but please don't do this. PLEASE! PLEASE!" His begging turned into sobbing as he felt his belt being ripped away from the loops on his pants.

"Yes! Yes!" Henry mocked." You're going to love it!" The doctor grunted as he unbuttoned Kurt's jeans and undid the zipper. Kurt's squirming increased with each motion. He had to get away.

"Stop. Please stop. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. Please. PLEASE STOP!"

The hand on his fly was gone in an instant. The performer was instantly relieved. Unfortunately, that relief was short lived. All too soon, Henry's free hand was colliding with the side of his face. "I said shut up!" He shouted. "Shut up! You did this! NOT ME! I wanted everything to be perfect for you but you couldn't just-" A knock interrupted the doctor's tantrum.

"What?" Henry shouted. His plans for the evening did not involve interruptions. Under less intense circumstances, he wouldn't have answered at all. He wasn't thinking, though. His mind was on one thing.

"Police. We received a 911 call to this residence. The person reported a disturbance."

Henry looked down at the trapped boy. "If you say a word, I will find Blaine and I will kill him." He whispered to Kurt. His eyes were wide and crazed in a way that meant that let Kurt know that he was serious. "Do you understand?" Kurt nodded. "Good."

"I'm sorry, officers," Henry shouted from the couch, "there must be a mistake."

There was a moment of silence and Henry hoped that they were gone. The Fates were not on his side. "Well, sir, we heard screaming when we came up. We just need to check that out."

Henry thought quickly on his feet; that was one of his many abilities. It helped him out during times of crisis; times like the one he was in. "Ummm…my boyfriend just lost his father." He shouted back to the officers. "He's devastated!"

"Do you think he could come to the door? After Dahmer, we have to check these things out."

"He's really broken up about this."

Kurt listened to the back and forth between his attacker and the only people that could save him. He hoped they didn't believe him. He hoped they wouldn't leave. If they did, Henry would hurt him in was far worse than his mother ever had.

"We have to see him, man. Tell him we're sorry, we just need to see him."

"I said…."

Henry was cut off by a blood curdling shriek. It was Kurt. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. "NO! HELP ME!" The doctor looked down at his victim. For a brief moment, he noticed a glint of something in Kurt's eyes. He'd seen it before. It was determination. Kurt wasn't going down without a fight. Well, Henry would give him a fight.

Just before the doors burst open, Henry landed another slap across Kurt's face. Seconds later, he was being tackled and restrained on the ground. Officers were everywhere. He had no way to run and nowhere to hide. Shit.

X

"Can we drive any faster?" Blaine shouted at the agent. When his mother said they'd called in favors, she meant HUGE favors. A group of SWAT team members picked the two Andersons up from the airport and drove them to Henry Davis' house.

The large man driving, Daniel, shot Blaine a sympathetic look. "We're trying. We're going to get there and he's going to be okay. Calm down."

The professor shook his head and sat back in his seat. He couldn't calm down. Kurt was with a psycho fan a world away from home. Calming down wasn't an option. He wouldn't be able to calm down until he knew Kurt was okay.

"We got company at the house." A voice rang over Daniel's scanner. Blaine looked around and saw a house in the distance with a yard full of squad cars parked in front.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah." Daniel replied. Blaine didn't know whether he was relieved or frightened. Was a police presence good or bad? If he was lucky, the officers were there to save Kurt. If he was not, then they were there for a more depressing reason; one that he couldn't acknowledge.

"Anderson, I want you to hang back and-"

Blaine was out of the car before Daniel finished his sentence.

X

Officers swarmed around Kurt like flies. Each asked if he was alright and if he needed medical attention. He answered each question with a shake of his head. He didn't need anything other than a ride back to Chicago. He just wanted to go home.

"Yo, Rutherford, we got company." The officer questioning Kurt turned at the sound of his name.

"Who is it?" Officer Rutherford asked as he turned back to the victim. The poor kid was battered and beaten. He looked like he'd been hit by a train.

"Federales!" His partner shouted. Officer Rutherford furrowed his eyebrows and excused himself from Kurt's presence. He then walked towards the window.

"Holy shit!" He whispered. Rounding the corner to the house was a caravan of black, Federal SUVs. He turned to Kurt with wide eyes. "Is your father the President or something?" He asked.

"The President is black." It was the first response the performer could come up with. His ears were still ringing from his attack and humor was the only emotion he could stomach at the moment.

The officer grunted and turned back to the window. "Well, you've got some friends in high places because they sent the Calvary out for you."

Kurt stood up and wobbled to the window. Sure enough, giant SUVs were pulling up behind each of the police cars. Quickly, the passengers exited the car. Giant guys of all shapes and sizes hopped out of the car. Kurt watched each of them from the window. He had no idea who they were but…."Blaine." He whispered.

Officer Rutherford turned to him. "What?"

"Blaine." Kurt shouted. There, hopping out of one of the SUVs, was Blaine. He looked frantic and disoriented.

"Who?"

Kurt shook his head and tore out of the house as quickly as he could. Blaine was there. Blaine flew across the country to save him. Blaine was perfect in every way imaginable.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted as he slipped and tripped out of the house. He was shaky on his feet and his body hurt like hell, but he had to get to Blaine. "Blaine!"

X

"Blaine! Blaine!" The professor heard his name being shouted amongst the commotion. He knew the voice and he knew it well. It was Kurt. Somewhere in that yard, was Kurt. He had to find him. Unfortunately, the sea of people that were comparing notes on the lawn, made that difficult.

"Kurt!" He shouted back.

"Blaine." The voice was loud and clear. Blaine turned towards the shout and was met with a heartbreaking sight. As fast as he could, Kurt was jogging in his direction. With each step forward, the professor noticed each injury. Kurt's face was swollen and bloody and his body looked stiff. _He must be in a world of pain._

Blaine's feet moved on their own accord. Slowly, he began to jog towards his boyfriend with the intentions of meeting him halfway. When he was close enough, he slung his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him close. Kurt broke down instantly.

"I was so scared!" Kurt sobbed into his shoulder. Blaine nodded in response. _So was I._

X

Hours passed in a slow haze. Each was filled with questions, exams, and promises to put Henry Davis, away for a very long while. During those hours, Kurt spoke only when spoken to. He has retreated into a shell, much like a turtle would, and he was hesitant and suspicious of everybody.

Once the questions were answered and the events were recorded, Kurt, Blaine, the Andersons, and their team, settled into a hotel for the evening. As quickly as they wanted to return home, they knew Kurt wasn't up for it. He may have refused major medical attention –advising that he was fine- but they knew he was in too much pain to sit on a plane or ride in a car. He had a hard enough time staying comfortable during the hour drive to the hotel. They knew traveling was out of the question for the moment. He was worn out, and so were they.

X

For the first time in a long time, Kurt allowed Blaine to dote on him. He sat back as his boyfriend dressed his wounds and washed his body. He was too exhausted to resist. Once his bath was finished and his injuries nursed, Kurt sat silently on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to finish his shower. He hated being alone in the room, but he didn't dare speak up. While speaking had saved him from being hurt in unmentionable ways, it had also earned him the worst beating of his life. So, Kurt sat quietly and waited for his boyfriend to finish his shower.

Blaine rushed into the room moments later. "Sorry I took so long." Kurt nodded but did not speak. "I think we should talk about what happened today. I mean…we don't have to talk about it today, but….we should talk about it eventually." Blaine tried to gauge his boyfriend's reaction. Just as with every other time the professor spoke to his boyfriend that evening, the reaction was minimal at best. Kurt nodded numbly. That was it. Gone were the frantic, excited isms that made Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel. They were replaced by stiff nods and sad eyes. Blaine hated seeing his boyfriend so defeated.

X

Hours later, the couple lay on opposite sides of their giant, hotel bed. It was the first night since they got together that they didn't fall asleep in each other's arms. That was probably because they didn't fall asleep. Kurt spent his evening staring at the wall behind Blaine's head and Blaine spent the evening staring at his boyfriend's abused face. The boy's cherub cheeks were swollen and covered in bruises. Each purple blotch or bandaged piece of skin made the professor want to hurl. Kurt was too amazing to be hurt so badly.

"I think I want to go back to Ohio for a semester. I'm tired and I need time off." It was the first time Kurt had spoken since he'd broken down during their reunion. Hearing Kurt's voice again wasn't nearly as sweet as Blaine thought it would be. He sounded sad; broken.

Slowly, the professor inched across the bed to his boyfriend's side. He was afraid to move too quickly, fearing that he would frighten his vulnerable partner. "I think that's a good idea." He whispered when he and Kurt were face to face. "You're going to need to heal and I'm not sure if you can do that in Chicago. There are too many bad memories there."

Kurt nodded. It all started in Chicago. "Will you come with me? To Ohio, I mean."

Blaine smiled as best he could. "Of course." The professor replied. He would go to the ends of the Earth and beyond for Kurt.

X

**A/N: There it is. I hope to hear from all of you. As far as the situation from the police, I spoke with my father (a Sheriff's deputy) and he explained that, in our state, the police have the authority to request entrance to a home if they feel that danger is eminent for the persons inside. I've also seen this on Law and Order. **

**Secondly, a wonderful reviewer mentioned the difficulty Burt and Carole would have in gaining custody of Tyler. ABSOLUTELY TRUE. It would be extremely difficult but, as this reviewer has vowed to do, I ask you all to suspend reality for the sake of this story. State laws and what not can be difficult to get around and I really want Burt and Carole to have Tyler. So, in this verse, they won't have much trouble. That's not a spoiler, it's the truth. **

**Again, let me know what you think. Happy New Year. (For real this time!)**

**Yes, Windsor, you are my bottom bitch! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Super short filler chapter but please feel free to review. I just needed this to move on in the story. I've figured it out, this story will end at 28 chapters. I just finished and emailed off chapter 26, so 2 more to be written. Excitement!**

**A million and one thanks to the wonderful Windsor for beta'ing this. You did Erin-May proud! ;)**

**For those of you who were on Tumblr this evening...I can't. It was insane. I'm so proud of Chris. He's...*ugly cries* SO PROUD!**

**Follow me on Twitter: BritBojangles**

**Tumblr: mcclapyohandzzz **

**Onward we go! **

* * *

Kurt and Blaine called Burt the next morning. They did their best to convince him to journey to New Hampshire –Kurt needed him desperately- without giving away too much information. The young man knew his father needed to be keyed in on the story of his stalking and assault, but he couldn't do it over the phone. The thought alone felt wrong.

Burt readily agreed, despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. Kurt sounded - _off_. The father couldn't quite place the emotion behind his son's words, but he hesitated to bring it up. He also had a hell of a lot of stuff on his plate; all of which he needed to discuss with his son.

Kurt was slightly relieved when he hung up the phone; having his father around was always comforting. The young man looked around the room for his boyfriend. Sometime during his conversation with his father, the elder had grabbed Kurt's cell phone, the one he'd barely remembered to pack, and stepped away.

The performer found his boyfriend on the balcony. He was waving his hands around and shouting into the phone; Kurt's phone. "…I know but…" The professor's voice halted as whoever was on the other end of the line spoke. "…and I get it but…"

From the sound of the agitated quiver in Blaine's voice, Kurt knew he was angry. "You know what," the professor eventually cut in, "I talked to Andrea a few months ago and she showed me the picture of you guys from at the Christmas party you held. It's a bit inappropriate to take a picture with your _Dean _hand on his _student _breast."

There was another silence, much longer than the last. "So, we're in agreement. I'm taking the next semester off with promises to be back by the New Year?...Good." Blaine hung up the phone and pocketed it. He only noticed his boyfriend's presence after a moment of staring out over the edge of the balcony. "I hope I didn't interrupt your call with your dad. I had to handle some things at the school." Kurt shook his head.

"I didn't know you were missing until after I got off the phone." Blaine nodded as he followed his boyfriend back into the room. "Dad is getting on a plane; he'll be here later today." The professor sank down onto the couch in their room and continued to listen. Kurt wasn't hysterical, but he was not the picture of calm either. He was fidgety, pacing back and forth across the room in long strides. Every so often, the performer would shake out his hands as if trying to dry them after washing. It was something the teacher had only seen once before. It was the day they met in Ohio to discuss their situation. From what he knew now, Blaine could tell that was one of the many nervous habits of Kurt Hummel.

"I couldn't tell him over the phone. I wanted to but….I couldn't. Then he said that he had something to tell me and…uggggg….I don't even know. It's making me nervous. What if it's something bad? I mean, this is bad, but I can't deal with his bad news too. What if he's sick again? He had a heart attack a few years back and-"

The performer's rambling ceased he moment he felt his boyfriend's arms wrap around his shoulders and pulled him close. He sank into the hug. He needed it. He was falling apart at the seams and he needed something to hold him together. Blaine was his glue.

"It's going to be okay, baby. You - we are going to get through this. We're going to take each day one day at a time and we're going to take whatever news we get as it comes. We'll get past this. Then, one day far in the future, we'll be lounging in white sand on a far off beach and this will all be a distant, bad memory. Okay?" Through the tears, Kurt couldn't help but agree. He knew they were strong enough to make it past this. It was going to be hard and that was a frightening thought to say the least.  
"I have to tell my dad everything." The performer whispered as he tightened his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Blaine nodded. Burt wasn't a rocket scientist but he was sure to notice the bruises painted across his son's face. _Kurt may be good with makeup, but he's not that good._

"Your dad deserves to know everything. Don't be worried though. Your dad will understand." Kurt shrugged and buried his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. His father was a very understanding man, but this was different. This wasn't like the time he had to tell his father that he got in trouble for back talking Mr. Schuester. This was Kurt telling his father that he did porn and that his occupation had gotten him into a very unfavorable situation. "And whatever your dad has to tell you won't be that bad. Okay?"

"Okay."

The two settled on the bed and attempted to relax for a bit. Burt would be there in a matter of hours, as would the ADA that was prosecuting the case. It was going to be a long day and they needed their rest.

* * *

"Burt, it's lovely to see you again." Emily said when she caught sight of the man stocking towards baggage claim. True to his word, Burt Hummel landed a few hours later on New Hampshire soil.

The mechanic grunted. "Yea, where is Kurt? He sounded weird on the phone. I want to see him. And…." He stopped and tilted his head. "Why are you here? Kurt said something went on, but…." His first thoughts were of his son but, now that he had a chance to stop and calm himself for just a second, he realized that Emily's presence was almost as out of the ordinary as his son's presence in the far off state.

"Umm…well…" Emily momentarily panicked. Years ago, when she was still working from the Bureau, it was as simple as breathing to give out bad news. With Burt Hummel, a man that she and her husband were quickly beginning to see as a friend, it was more complicated. "Why don't we go see, Kurt? He's expecting you."

Burt didn't budge. "Is my boy okay? Be real with me, Emily." The woman sighed and he shoulders sagged. 'Okay' depended on Burt's definition of the word.

After a brief moment of contemplation, the woman responded. "Yes."

"Okay. Is my son in trouble?"

"No."

"Let's go then." Emily let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She hadn't lied to Burt, per se. She'd simply given him the more optimistic version of the truth. Kurt wasn't dead and his physical injuries were temporary. So, technically he was okay.

The two rode in silence to the hotel. Unfortunately for Emily, it wasn't the comfortable silence shared between two friends. It was uncomfortable in the truest sense of the word. Burt stared out the passenger window as Emily drove down the highway. She could tell a lot was weighing on his mind. If only she knew how much.

* * *

"…and since this is a small area, time is in our favor. Mr. Davis has the right to a speedy trial and the District Attorney is anxious to give him one." ADA Leslie informed. He was a young man who seemed anxious to prosecute the doctor. He also seemed confident. From the moment he stepped into Kurt's hotel room, he was sprouting off reasons they were guaranteed to win the trial. "I don't want you to worry about the time frame, though. Like I said early, just get on the stand and tell the truth."

Kurt nodded and laid his head down on his boyfriend's shoulder. If Blaine had been anything during the entire conversation, it was supportive. He backed off when Kurt needed him to and he stayed close for the same reason. He was the picture of a perfect boyfriend. "So…when?" The performer asked.

"Monday. We've got 3 days to get ready for this. This is no New York City or Chicago. Speedy trial means speedy trial. So, I want you to come by my office tomorrow and we're going to go over your testimony. You're going to tell me everything that happened, just like you did before, and then we're going to practice cross examination. Davis's attorney is going to go after you. He's going to claim that this is all your fault. It's not, but I need you to be prepared. Okay?" The ADA waited patiently for Kurt's response.

"Okay."

"Great. I'll leave you two alone now but I will see you first thing in the morning."

"Yep."

ADA Leslie smiled as he gathered his briefcase. He was gone a moment later. The couple sat on the couch silently for a moment. There were a million things to say but nothing felt right. Everything was real, so real. They were getting ready to go to trial to face the person that had caused them so much grief over the past few months. It was terrifying and relieving. If all went well, it would all be over soon. Hopefully things go well. Kurt started to open his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. It was a text message specifically.

He reached around his boyfriend to the device on the end table. "It's my dad. They're in the lobby. They'll be up in a second." He sighed. Blaine threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled the young man to his chest.

"It's going to be okay. Just tell him the truth and we'll go from there. It's going to be fine." He whispered as he petted his boyfriend's hair.

"I know."

* * *

The knock on the door ran out through the room like a final warning bell. The time had come. Blaine unlaced his arms from around his boyfriend and strode across the room. He stood at the door for a moment before opening it. To his excitement and dismay it was Burt Hummel. "Hey, Burt. Long time, no see." _I can at least try to be nonchalant. Make him calm. Yeah, by the look on his face, it's not working. Damn._

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine was too scared not to answer. He stepped aside immediately and let the man enter to hallway of their tiny suite.

"Ummm…he's this way. Now, I want you to know that-" Burt stalked away quickly. He was in the room before Blaine had the door closed.

"Kurt!" He gasped. Still seated on the couch was Kurt, just as beaten and nearly as broken as the day before. "What the hell happened? Your… your face? And…" Burt quickly turned to the professor. "Did you do this?" He asked as he thrust his finger into the man's chest.

Blaine paled and shook his head violently from side to side. "No. I didn't. We just…"

"I'm not messing around, kid. Did you do this to my boy? I swear to God I'll-"

"It wasn't him, Dad. Just...can you sit down? Your heart and….I need to talk to you." Kurt pleaded. His father turned to him, face red as a beet, and stared. There was a mixture of hurt and anger written across his face.

Eventually, the man sank slowly into the seat next to his son. "What happened?" He asked slowly. There was a grave undertone in his voice.

Kurt took a breath. Here goes nothing. "Umm…I got beat up." Burt nodded slowly. _Obviously._ "I ummm….well…it wasn't Blaine but…" Kurt felt his father's eyes on him. They were far from the caring, compassionate eyes he was used to. They were stormy and angry. If given the opportunity, Kurt was sure his father would find Henry Davis and rip him to pieces- small pieces that wouldn't be identifiable as human when Burt was finished.

"Start from the beginning, Kurt." Blaine advised from across the room. He was seated on the bed watching the exchange intently. His boyfriend nods. _The beginning is always a good place to start._

* * *

**A/N: Next, Kurt starts from the beginning. He's gonna let it all hang out! lol NOT FUNNY! Gonna be in NYC next week with the ladies, let us know if you want to hang out or whatever. **

**I've decided to offer an olive branch. Review and I'll start releasing previews of upcoming chapters on my Tumblr account. I need a tag though. I never do fic tags, so if you have an idea, let me know and I'll start do that. Just an idea. Now, I'm lazy as fuck, so it'll take a few days for me to send you a preview. I will do it before the next chapter goes up though! :) Let me know. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Just got back from New York and I miss those mother fuckers already. Had an amazing weekend. So amazing that I was able to write the rest of this story and map out most of HotStickySweet on the plane ride home. Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit!**

**Thank you Windsor, you beautiful woman, you!**

**"Does anyone in here write fanfiction?" We all turn our heads away as if we don't have a clue what fanfiction is! ;)**

* * *

"Well," Kurt took a deep breath and pulled his knees to his chest. This was going to be the most difficult conversation of his life, thus far. "The beginning. I guess this all started about 2 years ago. I…umm…well, it was my first trip home after starting school. It was over Christmas break." The performer stopped for a moment and got lost in the memory. It was as if it was yesterday. He remembered rolling out of bed and pulling on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt. "It was early and I was going to ask if I could work at the garage with you."

Burt furrowed his eyebrows. He was trying to remember the time that Kurt was telling him about. He barely remembered Kurt's first break home. Honestly, if it hadn't been for the shock of Kurt bringing a guy home, he wouldn't remember the last visit either. They were usually the same. Kurt came home, worked at the garage, and then left. "When I reached the bottom of the stairs, you and Mom were talking. About me. You guys were going on and on about how expensive my school is."

Again, Burt raked his brain to remember the conversation. Then, like a lightbulb going off, the situation came back to him. He remembered having coffee with Carole and having a conversation about the expense of Kurt's schooling. It wasn't hard to remember. He remembered his wife making an offhand comment about stripping for extra money. It was an intriguing conversation to say the least.

Two years after Kurt's incident with David Karofsky, he was still reeling. Being at the school made Kurt smile. It was the first time he'd seen his son smile in too long. So, Burt and his missus discussed any and all ways to keep Kurt in the school. Money didn't grow on magical trees for the Hummels but they weren't hard on their luck. They weren't concerned about Kurt staying at the school; it was a simple conversation and nothing more.

"We were just talking about-"

"About how much my school cost." Kurt cut in. He didn't need to hear his father say it. He already knew.

"No." Burt interjected. "We were talking about how happy you were and how we'd do anything to keep you at that school. It obviously made you happy. It'd been far too long since we'd seen you smile and we didn't want to lose that."

_Oh. Well, that changes a lot._ Kurt drew his knees further into his chest. Not only was he ashamed, but now he was embarrassed. Things weren't as he assumed them to be. "I didn't know that at the time." He admitted. "I thought you guys were freaking out about the cost and I really liked my school. So, when I got back to Chicago, I started picking up extra shifts at the coffee shop. It helped a little but I was exhausted. I was either in class or at work. I never had time to rest."

"Eventually, it got to be too much. I was tired all the time and my grades were starting to slip. I knew there had to be better options out there, so I started looking for them. I looked into all kinds of jobs, but none of them were going to give me what I needed. I needed the impossible. I needed fewer hours with better pay." Kurt had searched _tirelessly _for another job. By the end of the first month of his search, he was exhausted and he still hadn't found a job. He didn't need anything spectacular, he just needed something that would get his tuition paid.

"One day while I was checking my email, I ran across a piece of spam. I didn't realize it was spam then, but I do now. It just said 'make money fast'. Being that I wanted to _'make money fast'_ I clicked on it. It was for a website. It said they wanted performers. As a former performer, I saw nothing wrong with it, so I sent in my info and a few pictures. They called me into their headquarters the next day." Despite his big city dreams, Kurt Hummel was a small town boy at heart. His naivety led him to the offices of SugarBaby dot com the next day.

"I met with the owners and they seemed really nice. I didn't think anything of it until they asked me to take off my clothes. I panicked instantly. They noticed my reaction and began bating me. They talked to me about school and how expensive it was. I panicked and agreed. I signed my contract that evening. They sent me home with a bunch of information and equipment. I started the next day."

Burt cleared his throat and his son stopped speaking in an instant. _I don't know if my heart can handle this. Did I take my medication? I hope so. _"Did this job lead to…?" He waved his hand in his son's direction. The young man nodded sullenly. It had.

"I did a show every night. I only worked a few hours but I was pulling down more money than I'd ever seen. It was exhilarating and exciting. A few weeks after I started, I quit the coffee shop. I didn't need to work there anymore."

"But you needed to essentially sell your body for money? I'm assuming that's what this was. SugarBaby, while it may be the name of delicious candy, doesn't sound like the kind of website that telemarkets." Disappointment. Kurt heard it loud and clear in his father's voice. He hated it.

"It's um…not. I…Dad, I'm so sorry. I….just…I didn't want to be a burden. I…" Kurt's voice waivered as he spoke. As he went on, he grew more emotional. Before too long, the tears were starting to fall. This was the exact response he was expecting and dreading. "I didn't want all my school needs to burden you and Mom. I just…I wanted to help. And I did, kind of. And besides, I met Blaine and-" The performer's mouth snapped shut as his father's head turned towards his boyfriend. _I didn't mean to say that._

From his spot on the edge of the bed, Blaine gasped. He heard Kurt loud and clear, just as Burt Hummel had. While they intended to disclose most information about the situation, they were still keeping the way they'd met under wraps. It was more for Blaine's protection than anything else. _I hope they play nice music at my funeral. Burt looks angry, he's probably going to kill me. He'll get away with it too. I know Ohio just passed the Burt Hummel 'you saw my son doing porn, so I'm going to kill you and get away with it' law. I wish I could have told my parents goodbye. I'll miss them. Well, they're old. I'll see them on the other side sooner rather than later. _

"No, Dad…me. Look at me." Kurt pleaded. If he didn't finish the story soon, he wouldn't be able to. "Blaine just…that's another story. It doesn't have anything to do with Blaine. Please." Slowly, Burt's head turned back towards his son. He sat at the crossroads of rage and confusion. He could go either way because he felt both swirling around in his head.

"Fine." He quipped.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. It was momentary. "Umm..right after I started, I began to receive messages from a viewer. He told me I looked ummm…nice and that he liked my shows. Honestly, for a while, I liked it. I liked the attention. But then, Blaine came along and I didn't need attention from that guy anymore. He was just another viewer and…" Kurt shrugged. Once upon a time, he enjoyed NEPats's attention. After Blaine, it was unnecessary. He had someone at home to fawn over him. He didn't need a scummy internet guy.

"I told him to back off and he didn't get the picture. He started buying more and more private sessions and harassing me more in the party chats. I um..contacted the site and they said they would handle it. They didn't. A few weeks ago, he hacked Blaine's online account and.." Again, Burt's head snapped towards his son's boyfriend. _I'm going to deal with you later, Anderson_. "AND…he tricked me. I called him out on the show about it and he flipped. Turns out, he broke into my house at one point and….._relieved _himself on my nightstand. He also stole a picture of Blaine."

"Did you call the cops?" Things sounded like they had gotten out of hand with Kurt's situation. First he was being harassed by some internet guy, then his house was getting broken into. "Did you call anyone? Did you file a report? Did you follow up with your job?"

Kurt's face fell. He'd done all of those things but his father still sounded disappointed._ I can't seem to get this right. _Burt noticed his son's face and sighed. Slowly, he lifted himself from his makeshift seat on the coffee table and plopped down next to his son on the couch. He extended his arms and waited for his son to fall into them. Kurt did just that. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, son. I just….this is a lot and I wish you would have called me about it. I wish you would have talked to me. I can't say this would have been avoided but….you need people every once in a while. I know that can be hard to understand, but you gotta let people be there for you." Kurt sniffed and nodded.

"I know. I just…"

"You just thought you and Grandpa Anderson could handle it?" He shot another look at Blaine. He seemed understandably calmer. A joke from Burt Hummel was the first sign that things with the elder would be okay. "I get it. You're an adult and your boyfriend is old enough to be on Social Security. I know it seems easy to handle everything yourself but, you gotta let people help. Even if it's just a shoulder to cry on or help changing your boyfriend's diaper. That's what we're here for."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." Burt pulled his son closer. "Now, finish your story."

"Yeah. Well, we did all those things and they came up with nothing. The site wouldn't help us because of privacy things and the police did what they could. They said, despite DNA evidence, they didn't have anyone to match it with thus, they didn't have a case. It was like a stand still."

Kurt took a deep breathe. He was nearing the climax of his story and it was making him nervous. "Things died down for a while. I went to stay at Blaine's house and we started getting ready for the new school year. Then, out of the blue, Mo-Susan showed up. She just showed up on the doorsteps of Blaine's house and said she missed me. You know how I reacted." Kurt finished matter of factually.

His father stiffened. That was unexpected. _Imagine that, Susan dropping one son off to pick up another. I hate her._ "You were over the moon, weren't you?" He asked. The question was rhetorical. He already knew the answer. Kurt nodded. Over the moon was the best way of putting it. "What happened?"

"She said she missed me and wanted to see me. We spent the afternoon together and then she asked me to stay with her until school started. She said Blaine knew. So, I packed my things and went with her. That's how I ended up in New Hampshire." Some things were coming together while others were falling apart. What did Susan have to do with Kurt's job? And his injuries? And a court case?

"She bought me a ticket and we flew here. When we got to her house, I asked her about her husband. He ….appeared a moment or so later. It was him; the guy from the internet. The guy that broke into my house and….ruined my picture. He…he is her husband and….they….he…there was money. She said she wanted money and she left with money. He…I…"

Kurt stopped for a moment to regain his composure. As suspected, he was losing it. He was shaking violently and tears were beginning to streak down his bruised cheeks. Burt pulled his son closer, and allowed the young man to bury his face in his shoulder. After a few heartwrenching heaves, the performer pulled back. He had to finish. He'd come too far in the story not to finish telling it. Unless he wanted his father to find everything out during the trial –which he didn't- then he had no other choice.

"Umm…she…s-she left. And I just…sat there crying because I wanted her to come back. B-but she didn't.  
She was just gone. _He _eventually got me off the ground and took me to the living room. He sat me down and got me some water. Umm…he-he…I…when he offered it to me, I batted it across the room. He.." Kurt hiccupped. "he got so mad. He just…started hitting me. Everywhere I looked, there were hands flying."

Blaine, who'd heard the story once before, could barely control his response. The last thing Kurt needed was for him to get angry, but he was having a hard time controlling it. "_That man_," Kurt spat, "p-pushed me down and…he started trying to undo my pants and…"

Burt did his best to tune out what his son was saying. He couldn't listen. There were too many things wrong with the words coming out of his son's mouth. "….and kept h-hitting me and h-hitting me and…h-he….someone called the cops."

Following his better judgment, Kurt skipped ahead in the story. He went on to tell his father about his rescue and the man, Henry's, arrest. He knew from the twitch in his father's shoulders that the man was angry. He also knew by the incessant tapping of his boyfriend's foot that he was rounding the corner and heading full speed towards rage. "The trial is Monday." He ended the story there. He had nothing else to tell.

"What about her?" Burt asked consciously. He felt his son shrug into his side. "She did all of this stuff. She deserves to be punished as well."

"They haven't really said anything about her." The elder grunted. Of course she wasn't going to get in trouble for her actions. _She never does._ "I just want to get through this and then Blaine and I have decided to go back to Ohio for a while." Blaine nodded in agreement. They needed a break.

Burt sat in silence for a moment. He continued to hold his son as he thought about everything. He thought about his son's difficulties with relationships and about his successes. Burt counted Blaine as a success. Through it all, the elder man stuck by his son. Burt respected that. One day, when things had calmed down and the guys were in a better place, he would tell Blaine that.

'Well," He eventually said, effectively breaking the silence that had consumed the room, "it's good that you're coming home. There's been some stuff going on there that involves you."

Kurt turned to his father with wide eyes. Things that involved him were seldom good things, in his mind. "What?" He asked. "Is this what you needed to talk about earlier? Are you okay? Is it your heart?" Panic rose in his chest with each word he spoke.

With a shake of his head, Burt silenced his son. "No. My heart is fine. I'm healthy as a damn horse. But…" He was having difficulty finding his words. Telling his son about Tyler and the boy's predicament seemed simple enough. It wasn't however. Kurt was extremely fragile. He was wading in low tide but, a single piece of news could drag him out to see like a powerful rip current. Then, Kurt –the apple of his eye- would be gone forever. Burt wasn't sure if he could handle that. He couldn't lose his son.

Still perched atop the hotel bed, Blaine noticed Burt's hesitation. He gave the man a questioning look. Like Burt, the professor felt that Kurt was liable to slip into oblivion at the slightest provocation. It frightened him. He may not have been as vocal as his boyfriend, but that didn't change the facts. Blaine needed Kurt just as much as –if not more than- Kurt needed him. Kurt was his sun and his moon, his day and night. In his eyes, Kurt shit perfection and oozed amazingness. He wasn't sure if he could handle losing Kurt to his situation.

Thinking quickly, Blaine broke the silence. "Ummm…you don't have to talk about it now. We've all had a rough few hours. Maybe we should just pick this back up tomorrow." Burt nodded emphatically. He hadn't heard an idea that sounded that nice since Carole talked him into buying a front loading washing machine.

"No." Kurt spoke up. He shrugged his father's arms from around him and sat back against the arm of the couch. "I want to hear what you have to say. Not knowing will drive me crazy."

Blaine and Burt stared at one another and then at Kurt. Unbeknownst to one another, they were thinking the same thing. Kurt caught on quickly. "Don't do that, guys. I'm not going to lose it. As long as everyone is okay, then I'm fine." There it was; Kurt's swift change in demeanor. The young man seemed to be able to turn his moods on and off like water faucets. "I mean…not fine but well enough to know what's going on in my family. Spill." He turned his head towards his father and stared patiently at the man. We'll sit here all night if we have to. He thought as he watched his father slide a hand down his tired face.

"Well…buddy," Burt took a deep breathe. Then another. And another. When he was finished, he was light headed from the abudnace of oxygen he'd taken in and let out in the span of a few seconds. "Obviously you know that Susan remarried." Kurt nodded. Obviously. "She um….well….they…they had a child."

Kurt sucked in more oxygen during his gasp than he thought was humanly possible. "Wha-a child? Is it okay? I don't remember seeing pictures on the walls. She didn't say anything about….what happened?" His mind was going a million miles a minute. There were more questions than answers and he didn't like that.

"Well…it's a boy and he's fine. Now. Umm..she dropped him off with us a few days ago. She said she couldn't do it anymore. When I talked to her on the phone the other day, she said that neither her, nor her husband, wanted to care for him. He seems fine he just…he needs people in his life that will love him. That's why I called you. I wanted you to know that Carole and I have decided to be those people. Susan has turned too many lives upside down. He, your little brother, deserves the same love and compassion you got since he's going through the same things you went through."

A little brother. Kurt had a hard time wrapping his head around the thought. He'd always been the little brother; Finn's little brother. Despite the fact that he was only a few months younger than Finn, Kurt had always played the role of the little brother. Finn protected him. Finn always reprimanded him when it wasn't his place. Kurt was always the little brother, until he wasn't. "What's his name?" He asked abscently. He was trying to invision the boy. How old was he? Was he damaged as Kurt was? Would he be okay? _Will I be okay?_

"Tyler. He's seven." Burt pulled out his phone and scrolled through a few pictures. He handed the phone over to his son, who took it readily. "He looks like you did when you were that age. He's got a pair of baby blues that will have the girls," he stopped and looked towards his son's boyfriend, "or boys going crazy when he's older."

Kurt nodded as he stared down at the picture. The boy, Tyler, did look a lot like him. There were differences, however. Instead of a dress shirt and a bowtie, the boy wore an Avengers tshirt that matched his Avengers tennis shoes perfectly. He was missing a few teeth on the bottom row and his face was dusted with freckles. "Is he okay?" It was the next logical question that came to mind. He couldn't imagine a life with Susan and her husband.

Burt nodded. "I think so. We've contacted a lawyer to see if we can have custody of him. Susan said she and her husband are willing to give up parental right but, it won't be easy. Adoption is a tricky process. We want to see if we can at least be his legal guardians. It's already been established that there isn't any immediate family that is willing to take him. We just have to go to court to see if a judge sees us fit to have him."

"That won't be difficult. You guys were the best parents a child could ever have." Kurt answered abscently. It warmed his father's heart.

"When can I meet him?" He asked a while later. He was still staring at the picture on his father's phone.

"When we get back home." Burt answered.

"I can't wait." From what Burt could tell, his son meant it.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews won't hurt my feelings.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I finished this last night. Four chapters left. **

* * *

A few hours later, Burt left. He was reluctant to do so, but Blaine assured him that Kurt would be safe with him. Henry was in custody and Kurt was almost back to the way he was before the incident; or so Blaine thought.

Late that night, just after Blaine's eyes slipped closed, he felt a hand sliding up his legs. It was Kurt's; that much he knew. He kept his eyes closed as the hand slid up the fabric of his pajama pants. He did his best not to shudder when it reached his thighs. He willed himself not to react. He wanted to know what Kurt was doing. He couldn't figure that out if he moaning wantonly and begging his boyfriend to touch him.

Slowly, the hand crept to his crotch. Blaine held his breath as the heel of Kurt's hand pressed down on it. His resolve was breaking. "Kurt." He breathed out. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh…" Kurt responded. "No talking. Just feeling." He applied more pressure to his boyfriend's groin as he spoke.

Blaine had difficult time breathing. Kurt's hand was in the one place he needed it to be. Hours ago, he'd come to the conclusion that Hell would freeze over before he would try to make a sexual advance towards Kurt again. After everything that happened, he assumed that his boyfriend wouldn't be ready for such an advance. _Apparently, I was wrong_. He held his breathe as Kurt wrapped his hand around his clothed cock and gave it a firm stroke. It felt amazing. It was rough and needy and so…so….wrong.

As quickly as he could, Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's wrist. "Kurt, don't." He whispered with just enough authority to let his boyfriend know that he was serious. The young man wasn't listening. He tried despite the death grip Blaine had on his wrist, to massage his boyfriend's groin. "Kurt!" Blaine hissed. "I said, don't."

In one movement, Kurt rolled onto of his boyfriend. He pinned the elder to the mattress and began to pepper light kisses down his exposed neck. "But, I want you." Kurt whined between kisses. "Want you so bad."

Blaine wanted it too. Good God, he wanted it. His cock was straining against its cotton prison and his toes were curling. He couldn't have it though. Regardless of Kurt said, he refused to believe that Kurt was ready. _Not just yet._ When he felt his boyfriend's hand snake between their bodies and take hold of his dick, Blaine knew he had to act. "Kurt!" He nearly shouted. He grabbed hold of his boyfriend's shoulders and gave him a firm shake. "I told you to stop."

Instantly, Kurt's face crumbled. "But I want you." He whined. "I want you inside me. I want you to kiss me and touch me. I want you to make love to me. I want you….I want you to make it go away." Tears trickled down his face as he spoke. Blaine should have known. Kurt just wanted to forget. He was using his overt sexuality to do that. Well, it wasn't going to work. Blaine wasn't going to let Kurt take the easy way out.

When Kurt's sobs were too much to bear, Blaine slid his hands up his boyfriend's arms and laced them around his neck. Gently, he pulled the sobbing man close. Obviously, Kurt wasn't taking things nearly as well as everyone thought.

* * *

Monday came around quickly. Despite hours of practiced cross examinations, Kurt was a mess. Mr. Leslie swore that they'd gone over every possible scenario that the defense attorney could throw their way, but that didn't ease Kurt's anxious mind. _What if they think I'm lying? What if they bring up my job? They're going to think I'm a slut._

He rang out his hands and tried to calm his breathing. Luckily, Blaine knew the signs and he was right by his side offering whatever comfort he could. He rubbed Kurt's back when he began to fidget and held him close when he began to shake.

Burt, Emily, and David were there as well. Emily and David spent their time making sure Kurt was comfortable, while Burt did his best to allow his son's boyfriend to do a majority of the comforting that Kurt seemed to need. The eldest Hummel wanted nothing more than to grab his boy and hold him close until the ordeal was squared away but, alas, he couldn't. Kurt didn't need coddling, he needed a kind, firm hand to guide him in the right direction. Blaine was offering that, so Burt stood back. _I'll let Blaine handle for now. _

"We're getting ready to start." Mr. Leslie announced. "Kurt, I want you to sit next to me. And remember, everything you say has to relate to the incident here. We're not talking about things that happened in Chicago and we're not talking about your job. If the defense asks, answer accordingly. Other than that, keep it strictly to the events here. Understood?" Kurt nodded. They'd been over it enough times for him to understand._ No SugarBaby talk and no Chicago talk. Check. Keep it strictly here. Got it._

The group made their way into the courtroom. There were very few people present that he recognized. Officer Rutherford and his partner were there, along with the agents that Blaine and his parents brought with them. The others were a mystery to him.

As he was instructed, Kurt sat in front next to the prosecutor. The rest of the group crowded into the seats behind the prosecution table. Blaine chose the seat directly behind his boyfriend. Before sitting down, he offered an affection pat to his boyfriend's shoulder. Kurt smiled to himself but did not turn around to look at the professor.

Before too long, the defense attorney and Henry were entering the room. Kurt was pleased to know that he was remanded to the custody of the court until his trial. For some reason, it made him feel more confident about the situation. Just barely, however. He was still nervous about the trial, but it was nice to know Henry hadn't been able to run around town since his arrest. Hopefully, the trial would go well and he wouldn't have to worry about Henry getting out of jail for a very long time.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Thomas Gregory." Kurt rose with the prosecutor, as did the rest of the occupants of the room. The judge stepped out of a door next to his bench and nodded towards the room. They all took their seats. After he'd taken his seat, he put on a pair of reading glasses and began to read from the paper in his hands. The group in the courtroom sat as he scanned the information about the trial.

"Mr. Henry Davis, charged with Sexual Assault in the 1st degree. How do you plead, Mr. Davis?" The judge looked from the paper to the defendant. Kurt watched as Henry leaned over to whisper in his attorney's ear. The man nodded and then stood.

"Not guilty, your honor." The slick looking attorney answered. Kurt sighed. Of course he'd plead not guilty. He acted as if he'd done nothing wrong. It made the brunette sick. It was just as well, however. Kurt was going to do his best to make sure the court knew everything that Henry put him through. He saw that as enough to put the man behind bars for a while. Hopefully they would as well.

* * *

The trial went well for a while. Each of the officers present and a few of the agents took the stand. Each one supported the testimony of the last. They painted a very clear picture of Henry's demeanor after the attack. He was angry, uncooperative, and confident in his timely release. He made statements about finding Kurt once he was out of custody that sent a visible shiver down each of the jurors' spines.

Things didn't start to go array until Kurt took the stand. He answered each of the prosecutor's questions, as instructed, truthfully. Then the defense attorney stood. "Kurt, how did you meet the defendant?"

Mr. Leslie cut Kurt off before he could answer. "Objection, Your Honor, relevance?" Kurt was grateful. He didn't want to talk about his job.

The judge looked towards Mr. Dennit, the defense attorney, and raised his eyebrow. Smug as ever, the man replied. "I'm simply trying to build a history between the two." The judge nodded.

"I'll allow it. Answer the question, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt held his breath. He didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice. The consequences of perjury were explained to him in detail. He didn't want to go to jail for lying. "Ummm…I was…he…online." He finally mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel, the jury couldn't understand that." Mr. Dennit's voice boomed throughout the room. "We need you to speak up. The jury needs these facts."

_If I sink though the floor, I wonder if I'll end up in Wonderland…or Oz….or anywhere but here._ "We met online. He was one of my customers." He finally admitted, face flushing as he spoke.

Mr. Dennit nodded. "Right! He was one of your online pornography customers. How long did you do porn, Kurt?"

"Objection. Mr. Hummel's job has nothing to do with this case." The prosecutor shouted.

"If it's not a question about the case, Mr. Dennit, then I don't want it in this courtroom. Understood?"

Mr. Dennit nodded and apologized to the judge. He then proceeded to poke a hole in everything that Kurt said during his original testimony. He brought up the old emails between Kurt and Henry. He produced visual aids of chat transcripts from past party chats. He even produced pictures of Kurt that Henry paid for.

_I forgot about those._ At one point, just after he'd started working for the site, he sold compromising, still photos of himself to the doctor. It was when he was still preening under the positive attention he was receiving; long before Blaine and his change of heart.

In the end, Kurt drowned on the stand. Mr. Dennit made the young man look like a jilted lover who cried rape because he angry. From the disgusted looks the jury gave Kurt, they bought it. He was doomed.

* * *

To the untrained eye, the prosecution's case drowned with Kurt's stint on the stand. The Assistant Distant Attorney wasn't concerned, however. He knew Dennit played dirty, so he wasn't surprised when the defense attorney began to bring up Kurt's job. He knew his comments were out of line, but he didn't care. The jury couldn't_ unhear_ a question or an answer, regardless of what the judge said. Once those seeds were planted, they were bound to grow. The jury would focus on that sole fact and nothing else. Luckily for Kurt, however, ADA Leslie had a plan. He planned to pull out all the stops during closing arguments, and that was exactly what he did.

The prosecutor stood from his table when it was his turn to speak. He grabbed a stack of photographs and walked towards the jury. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you've heard a great deal of testimony today. Now, one of the most difficult things you will have to do is sift through that testimony to figure out what is truth and what is fiction. Let me help you. Let me summarize the facts." It sounded dramatic, but the jury needed a bit of dramatic flair for them to understand his point.

Kurt watched intently as Mr. Leslie fiddled with the photos. "Fact: Kurt Hummel was assaulted by Henry Davis." He held up a picture of Kurt from the day of the incident. His hair was disheveled and there was a visible group of bruises on his face, some on his cheeks and a very noticeable purple and yellow on his forehead.

"Fact: Henry Davis assaulted Kurt Hummel while he was attempting to rape him. Fact: the police heard Mr. Hummel screaming and begging the defendant to stop when the police arrived. This fact has been corroborated by both the police and the defense. Fact: Mr. Davis attempted to mislead the police by telling them that Mr. Hummel was screaming because he'd lost his father and not because he was being assaulted. This was also corroborated by the police and the defendant. Another fact is that this is a bold face lie. Do you all see this man?" He pointed to Burt behind the prosecution table. "That's Mr. Hummel's father."

"Fact: when the police entered the premises, they found the victim pinned to the couch and the defendant on top of him with a hand down his pants. Fact: Mr. Davis vowed to find and harm the victim if he was released from custody. These are all facts."

ADA Leslie walked the expanse of the juror's box and handed out pictures of Kurt from the day of the assault. They each took one and examined it. "These are the facts of the case. Now, whether you believe that this was a lover's quarrel gone wrong or a tragic situation dumped in the defendant's lap, I need you to know the facts. In the end, the facts show that Mr. Hummel was assaulted during the commission of a possible rape. Mr. Davis and the defense can claim whatever they want but they cannot dispute these facts." With that, he strode back to the prosecution table and took his seat.

The defense's closing arguments came next. They tried to discredit the prosecution by bringing up Kurt's occupation and the flirty messages but they had an uphill climb. The prosecution laid out the cold, hard facts and the defen

* * *

se couldn't even begin to dispute them.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine stood next to a vending machine while the jury deliberated. _Damn vending machine. I never carry cash and it takes my last dollar. _Blaine kicked the machine. "Dammit. All I want is a fucking bottle of water." Kurt sighed. He really wanted that water. Now, with both of their cash reservoirs tapped out, it didn't look like he was going to get it.

"Don't. Just…I'll see if Dad or someone will run and get us something to drink." Blaine nodded. They'd been in court all day and they were exhausted. They hadn't eaten –they couldn't if they tried. They probably wouldn't until the verdict was in. Hopefully, that wouldn't be too long. The jury had been gone for a little over an hour.

The pair walked towards the group that was formed of their parents and the prosecution. Kurt intended to ask someone to run and get them something to drink from somewhere or something that took a credit card but his mouth was startled into submission when he saw the looks on their faces. "What? What's wrong? They don't think he's guilty, do they? What?" He asked frantically. His periods of calmness and franticness were getting to be less and less predictable.

The Prosecutor shook his head. "No. They _have_ come back with a decision, however. We need to get back in there." Kurt nodded absently. It was their moment of truth. Henry would either be convicted and sentenced to time in jail or he would be let free. He hoped against hope that Henry was found guilty. He couldn't go the rest of his days knowing that the man was free.

Blaine snaked an arm around his boyfriend's waist and led him into the courtroom. There was no use prolonging the inevitable. Regardless of what happened, he would be there for Kurt. He would protect him if Henry was let free and he would celebrate with him if Henry was detained. Either way, he would be there.

One by one, people began to trickle into the courtroom. When the judge arrived, the viewers stood in a showing of respect. "Bring the jury in." He advised once they'd all been advised to sit. The jury trickled in slowly. Twelve men and women that held Henry and Kurt's lives in the palms of their hands walked single file into the room. The audience held their collective breath when the judge spoke again. "Have you reached a verdict?"

A single man, seated in the end seat furthest from Kurt, spoke. "We have, Your Honor. On the charge of Sexual Assault in the 1st degree, we find the defendant, Henry Davis, guilty."

Cheers rang out through the courtroom. Kurt wasn't a member of the cheering masses. He couldn't believe it. They'd found him guilty. For the first time in the past week, he felt like he could breathe. He could feel the oxygen being pulled in through his nose and flooding through his body. Guilty. It was a single word that made everything okay. Guilty.

Burt jumped up and hugged his son from behind the barricade. "You did great, kid. I'm so proud of you." He whispered as he held his son close. As Burt hugged him, Blaine patted him on the shoulder.

"You don't have to worry anymore, baby. It's done." Kurt nodded to each of them. He didn't turn his head, however. He didn't want them to see him cry, even if they were happy tears.

The sound of the judge's gavel startled everyone. "Silence. The next person I hear shouting, celebratory or not, will be held in contempt of court." The silence was deafening. There wasn't a person in that room that wanted to enjoy the hospitalities of the court's holding cells. "Mr. Henry, you will be remanded until sentencing."

He then turned and thanked the jury for their assistance. "Court is adjourned." He banged his gavel and court was over. Finally, Kurt could get on with his life. He couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: I took this straight from Law and Order. Thank you, Dick Wolf. You make us all feel like we all know what the hell happens in a courtroom.**

**Reviews? **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here you go. For all of you that were waiting for Kurt/Tyler interaction, he it is…kind of. **

* * *

Sentencing was scheduled for the next day. Kurt couldn't have been more relieved. He wanted the entire ordeal to be over and he wanted to return to Ohio. After years of trying to get away, Kurt was headed back home. Chicago was never home in his mind. He wasn't going to plant roots or sew seeds there. It was a pit stop at best. Ohio, love it or hate it, was where his heart was. He grew up in more ways than one in the very state that he hated to acknowledge. It was home base._ Home base is a great place to start again._

The sentencing hearing lasted less time than Kurt anticipated. Unlike the trial, there was no jury. The judge would literally play judge, jury, and executioner with his attacker's future. In the end, the judge would take into account the things that lead to the guilty verdict and use them to decide a reasonable punishment. Personally, Kurt hoped for something along the lines of a hanging, death by firing squad. _Or death by fire! I would love to light him on fire. _Alas, those options were not realistic. The performer hoped that Henry would be punished accordingly for his crimes. He hated thinking that the man would get off with something as light as probation.

Kurt didn't speak during the sentencing hearing. He was given an opportunity to do so, but turned it down. He couldn't. Getting on the stand the first time was difficult enough; he couldn't do it a second time. He regretted it at first, but later found out that it wouldn't have matter. The sentencing judge had his mind made up about Henry's punishment long before the hearing started.

Twenty – five years to life. Kurt couldn't believe it. Mr. Leslie advised him that the maximum sentence they should expect was ten years with the possibility of parole after five. What they didn't know at that time was that Henry had multiple convictions for sexual assault at different stages in his life. When the judge learned of these prior convictions, he decided throw the book at him.

"It was his third strike so," Mr. Leslie threw his thumb back, "he was out. You won't have to worry about him anymore, Kurt. He's never going to be able to bother you again."

The performer grinned and shook the man's hand enthusiastically. "Thank you so much."

Mr. Leslie nodded before releasing Kurt's hand in favor of shaking Blaine's. "You don't have to thank me. I was just doing my job."

The three shared a bit of meaningless conversation before Mr. Leslie bid them ado and left the men alone. "So…umm…back to Ohio?" Blaine asked after a pregnant moment. Kurt, who'd spent the majority of the past few moments staring at an interesting piece of sand on the ground, nodded.

"Yeah. Back to Ohio."

* * *

The flight was calm. Kurt spent a majority of it sleeping against his boyfriend's shoulder and Blaine spent a majority of it speaking with Burt. His parents decided to travel back to Virginia with their team of friends, so Burt was the only person Blaine had to speak with while his boyfriend napped.

"This is the first peaceful sleep he's had in days." The professor whispered to the elder man. Burt nodded. He understood why. The last week of his son's life was one filled with turmoil, emotional strain, and violence. _I'd be exhausted too._

"He doesn't sleep well when he's stressed." Burt answered from his seat across the aisle. Kurt ran on less than three hours of sleep during the David Karofsky fiasco and the poor boy ran on even less than that after his mother left. Kurt and stress were a losing combination for the young man's sleep cycle.

Blaine sat back in his seat and looked down at the man resting in his arms. He wore a look of unintentional relief. Making himself comfortable in the economy class seat –_the only seats we could get on such short notice. Fuck you, Delta!-_ the professor allowed his mind to wander back to all the times he'd seen his boyfriend stressed.

There were a few nerve testing moments in the mix, but they weren't all consuming. This was all consuming. This was the kind of situation that drew an arrow in the sand that pointed straight towards therapy. Would Kurt need therapy? Would he need someone to pick at the hills and valleys of his brain? Deep down, though he would never admit it to Kurt's face, Blaine hoped so. Kurt was fractured and, if things went well, assistance from a professional could help bring him to his full potential. _I'll have to discuss this with Burt._

Decision made, Blaine curled further into his boyfriend's side and let his eyes slip shut. They had a little over an hour left in their flight, but he was tired. So, he slept.

* * *

The ride from Columbus to Lima was….silent. There wasn't another adjective that would describe the trip as nicely as silent did. Despite the warm weather, there were no chirping birds and the deer weren't dancing in sync with one another. It wasn't a Disney movie type of day; at least not in Kurt's eyes. To the performer, from his spot in the back seat, the day looked dull.

He should have been excited. He was about to meet a brother he never knew existed and he was about to run into his mom, Carole's, comforting arms. _If I've learned anything from this, it's that any woman can be a mother but it takes a real woman to be a mom._ The performer couldn't wait to see his mom. He just hoped she had ice cream ready. He was going to need it.

Carole was out the front door before the car was parked. She dashed past her husband, in the driver's, and rushed to the backseat on the passenger side. She flung the door open and gathered her startled son into her arms. "Kurt, sweetie!" She screeched as she held him close. The performer melted like chocolate left in a pocket on a hot, summer day. He needed her and her warm embrace.

"My poor baby. Let's get you inside and get you in bed. I have ice cream thawing on the counter." Kurt nodded and allowed himself to be drug out of the car. She draped his arm around his shoulder –despite the fact that he was walking without issue- and drug him towards the house. "Oh," She shouted towards the car just before she reached the porch, "you guys grab my baby's bags. I don't want him lifting a thing."

They were in a house a moment later. "I'm taking you down to your room and you're not leaving until some of this bruising has faded. I don't want you lifting a thing. Blaine, Burt, Finn, and I will do that for you. If you need anything, you'll let us know. Do you understand me?" Kurt rolled his eyes at her. Her concern was sweet but unwarranted.

"I'm fine, Mom. It looks worse than it is. I promise." Carole wasn't having it. She helped the boy down the stairs and into bed. She let his protests fall on deaf ears. Once he was thoroughly tucked in, arms pinned to his side and his comforter pulled snug against his chest, he realized something was missing. "What about him; Tyler? And you said Finn? You said he was in town."

Carole offered a weak smile. "Finn got emergency leave to come home to help us with Tyler and to help with you. He took him to the park so I could get you settled in. They'll be back later and we'll bring Tyler down to meet you."

Kurt mulled over the details for a moment before nodding absently. He hated that Finn had to take time away from work because of him, but he was pleased to have him around. To date, Finn was the best friend he could have asked for.

And Tyler. Kurt wasn't sure if he was relieved that Tyler wasn't around at the moment or disappointed. He wanted to meet him, he really did, but he wasn't sure if he could do it just yet. He needed to get into the right mindset. On one hand, he was set to meet the son of his mother and the man that assaulted him. On the other hand, he was set to meet the innocent child that shared half his DNA. The thought was both nerve wrecking and comforting. "I think I'm going to take a nap for now."

His mother smiled. "Sleep well, angel. I'll send Blaine if you'd like." The performer nodded. He definitely wanted his boyfriend to come down. He slept better when the professor was around.

He watched as his mother retreated up the stairs. Once she was gone, he loosened the snug bed linens and rolled on his side. He was asleep before his boyfriend descended the stairs.

* * *

Spending time with Finn was an interesting affair. Over the past couple of weeks, Tyler spent a lot of time with the Hummel-Hudsons. He was living with them by this point, so it was expected. What wasn't expected was the amount of time the Hummel-Hudsons spent with him. Day and night. He barely knew how to deal with it.

Carole woke him up in the morning and tucked him into bed at night. Burt took him to enroll in school and stood with him while he met his new teacher. Finn ate with him and taught him how to play video games. It was nice. Different, but he wasn't complaining.

He wasn't used to having people around that were interested in spending time with him. The Hummel-Hudsons were working diligently to correct that. They were doing their best to make him feel wanted and loved. The entire concept was difficult for him to wrap his seven year old mind around. "You ready to go home, Ty?" Finn asked when he saw the little boy–_it still freaks me out that he looks so much like Kurt. It's like Kurt cloned himself as a child. That actually makes sense!-_ sitting stock still on the swing set.

Tyler's head popped up in the soldier's direction. He had no idea why the word 'home' had such an effect on him. Quite possibly, it was because he'd never really had a home. He had a shelter; a cold, lifeless, shelter. He smiled. "Yeah, Finn. I'm ready to go home."

Burt's truck was in the driveway when they arrived at the house. Tyler smiled. He liked Burt. Burt let him stay up late on nights that Carole had to work and he took Tyler to work with him. Of all the things Tyler liked about the people he was living with, he liked the fact that Burt took him to the shop the most. He liked learning about cars and he liked hearing about Kurt's _'adventures'_ in the shop when he was younger. He wanted to have adventures in the shop like Kurt used to have. He hoped Burt would let him.

"Is Kurt going to be here today? I think I want to meet him." Tyler was apprehensive to say the least. Like every little brother, he wanted to spend time with his big brother but, things were different between the two of them. First, they'd never met. Tyler never claimed to be a genius, but he was left to assume that things were easier when the brothers new each other. Secondly, based on the things he heard Carole whisper into the phone late at night, Kurt wasn't feeling well. Tyler hated meeting new people when he was sick, so he assumed his big brother was the same way.

"Yeah, buddy. He's at the house. Mom said he's sleeping but you'll get to meet him. Don't worry." Finn reassured. Tyler smiled and followed the mammoth of a man to his car. He liked Finn. He was funny and he didn't pretend to be smarter than he was. From what he'd learned, Finn and Kurt were brothers, so that made Finn his brother too.

"Cool, bro. Let's go."

Finn smiled. _I kinda like having another little brother._

* * *

Blaine's eyes flew open. He wasn't awoken by a loud noise or the sound of his name. It was a hand….rubbing him through his khakis. When he turned his head over on the pillow, he was greeted by a pair of beautiful blue eyes; the ones he fell in love with. "Kurt." He said firmly, trying to gain some composure as the hand on his cock rubbed harder. "What are you doing?"

A playful glint shone in his boyfriend's eyes. "I'm touching what's mine." Kurt answered matter of factually. He continued to slide his hand along the noticeable bulge in his boyfriend's pants. The professor was falling. Despite his best efforts, he was falling down the rabbit hole. The promise he made to himself sat in the forefront of his mind, but the ache in his groin sat next to it.

They taunted one another. Each time his mind shouted that he wasn't going to give in to the temptation, his cock replied that he would do it and he would like it! _Take one for the team, dammit!_ For a moment –a painfully brief moment- Blaine gave in. He allowed himself to get lost in the sensations of Kurt's hand gripped around his clothed cock.

"Baby. Fuck." He whispered as he arched into the touch. In a matter of seconds, Blaine was too far past lost to care that something was off. It wasn't until he heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down that he snapped back to reality. "Don't." He instructed as he grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's wrist.

Kurt stared at him with a shocked expression. "Why? You want it. I want it. Let's do it." _Don't tempt me. Please! _Reluctantly, Blaine shook his head.

"You're not ready for this. After everything that's happened, I know that this is a bad idea. I'm so sorry, baby."

With a sigh, Kurt removed his hand from his boyfriend's pants and rolled sideways off the bed. "Fine then! There's lotion in the bathroom. I'm going upstairs." Blaine watched as the performer stomped up the stairs. _That went well!_

* * *

_**We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll**_

_**Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll**_

Carole danced around the kitchen, making salad for her boys, as Tyler nibbled on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Are you enjoying it, sweetie?" She asked between the off key, jumbled lyrics she was singing. Tyler smiled and nodded. He was definitely enjoying it. "Good. I knew you didn't want to eat a stinky old salad and-" Carole stopped speaking the moment the basement door opened. There, standing at the top of the stairs, was Kurt. He stood stone still at the door for a moment before stepping into the tiny kitchen.

"Honey, I told you not to get up." Carole tried. It was useless. Kurt was in a trance. He was staring at his brother and, in turn, Tyler was staring back. "Want some salad?...No? Fruit? Maybe? No? Alright then." In the end, the awkward moment proved too much for the nurse and she took her salad and her rock music to the living room.

"Hi." Tyler whispered. Kurt offered a lopsided smile as he crossed the kitchen. It was like looking into a mirror. With the exception of Tyler's tanned skin and his freckles –ones that he probably got from Henry- he looked just like his older brother. It was unnerving. Kurt had to keep it together though. He didn't want to frighten the boy; not like he'd been frightened.

"Hi." Kurt sat down on the stool opposite of Tyler's at the island counter. "Is your sandwich yummy?" He asked awkwardly. _Do seven year olds say yummy? He probably thinks I'm an idiot._

The little boy smiled at him. "Yeah. It's super yummy. Carole makes really good sandwiches." Kurt couldn't argue that point. Carole was a sandwich connoisseur. "Do you want some? It's peanut butter and jelly. Finn wanted some earlier, but he eats too much. I'm willing to share, but you're not getting my whole sandwich." Kurt couldn't argue that point either. Finn was a garbage disposal when it came to food.

"Sure." He watched as Tyler tore his sandwich in half and offered it to him. "Thank you."

The two ate in silence until their halves were gone. "Do you like Ninja Turtles?" Tyler asked, breaking the silence that consumed them. Kurt was at a loss for an answer. The question was simple enough but he couldn't figure out which way to take it. If he said no, would Tyler be let down? On the other side of it, if he said yes, Tyler would figure him out as a fraud and be equally as put out.

"Ummm…I never really played with them." Honest.

Tyler shrugged. "What about wrestling?" That was a topic Kurt understood to an extent. Years of sleepovers at Finn's house, before Susan left of course, turned him on to the world of wrestling.

"I used to. Years and years ago."

"You should watch now." Tyler said before grabbing his glass of milk and taking a man sized swig. _Holy little Finn._ "I watch all the time. I ordered Wrestlemania and stayed up to watch The Rock versus John Cena. The Rock didn't deserve to win."

Kurt scoffed. "Only a jabroni would say that." He mumbled. Tyler must have heard because he laughed.

"What about Batman? Do you like Batman?"

Kurt smiled. He was once an inquisitive child. "I like Christian Bale."

Tyler approved of the answer. "We can work with that."

The brothers spent the rest of the afternoon asking and answering questions about various, mundane topics. Kurt felt it best to steer clear of anything that hit too heavy. It worked out well in his favor. For the first time in the past week, he was able to let himself go and enjoy the little things in life. _It's Rule 32._

The boys continued to speak animatedly with one another for a great period of time. Both were so engrossed with the conversation that they didn't notice the small audience that was forming around them. Burt was the first to arrive. He was headed towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water –_a bottle of beer_- when he heard Tyler shouting. He rushed to the kitchen to find the boy shouting excitedly and grinning widely at his son. It warmed it heart. _Almost as much as beer would._ Rather than breaking up their moment, he propped himself against the doorway and watched. It was a sight if nothing else.

Carole came next. When she went to find her husband, he indicated for her to be quiet and told her to watch. A smile spread across her face as she watched the boys interact. It seemed to be something they both needed. Both were laughing and throwing their hands around as they spoke. It was darling.

Finn came next. Decidedly less graceful than the others but no less enthralled by the sight in front of him. After he and Tyler got home, he went up to his room to call Rachel, a base rat that he was talking to. When the grumbling in his stomach started, he quickly disconnected the call and raced downstairs to the kitchen. Well, to food but that was splitting hairs. Burt stopped him and told him to watch. Grumbling tummy aside, he watched as his Bff little bro and his new kinda little bro interacted. It was nice to see them getting along so well.

Blaine came last. Well, he came and then he went upstairs. As he neared the kitchen, he heard voices. One was Kurt's and one was small Kurt's. It literally sounded like Kurt was speaking with a younger version of himself. The professor raced up the stairs. It had to be Tyler. From what Burt told him, Tyler was the living embodiment of a past Kurt. He was talkative, kind, and inquisitive. Blaine decided that he needed to see it for himself.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he smiled. Everything Burt said about the boy was true. Not only did he look like Kurt, but he acted in ways that Blaine imagined Kurt acted when he was seven. Blaine leaned against the basement door frame and watched his boyfriend smile at the little boy. It was nice to see him smile again. Thing hadn't been terribly awful over the past few days, but it was evident that Kurt wasn't himself. Now, it was a different story.

Watching Kurt interact with Tyler allowed Blaine to see another side of his boyfriend; a side he'd never seen before. For the first time, Blaine saw his boyfriend's walls come down. He opened himself up and allowed someone in. It hurt a bit to know that, after everything they'd been through together, he wasn't he one to receive such a privilege, but Blaine took it as a win regardless. If being around Tyler was what Kurt needed to finally be himself – a strong, confident, wonderful man- then Blaine was pleased. Very pleased.

* * *

**A/N: Only a few chapters left. Yes, I plan to post the rest today if possible. It depends on the wonderful world of Windsor, my lovely beta. Thank you all for continuing to read and review and alert and what not. Gracias guys!**

**Review? Por favor!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: If you got this email then you probably didn't get the email about chapter 26 posting. Go back and read that one first. **

* * *

Obviously, things were difficult. Kurt went through periods of calm, collected joy and he went through periods of harsh, unforgiving depression. Blaine, always one to help, did what he could to ease the latter and elongate the other. When Kurt wanted to go to the park and spend the day with Tyler, Blaine went to the park and spent the day with the both of them. When Kurt wanted to lie in bed all day and cry, Blaine held him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. In the end, he did all he could to help Kurt deal with the things that regulated Kurt's moods.

Sometimes it wasn't enough, though. Sometimes, Kurt was so happy that he refused to let up when others weren't and sometimes he was so sad or angry that he lashed out at those he loved. After a particularly trying evening, Blaine sat him down and they discussed the one thing that the young man avoided like the plague; therapy.

Kurt, stubborn as a mule, refused to believe that he needed to lay out his feelings for a stranger. "I'm fine." He said whenever Burt or Carole broached the subject. He wasn't fine. There were days when he felt as if his insides were being ripped out. Those days were the days he stayed in bed.

Blaine refused to let the situation rest. Whenever Kurt wasn't completely Kurt, he made the suggestion. Whenever he made the suggestion, Kurt turned him down. "I'm fine."

One day, during yet another park adventure with Tyler, things reached a boiling point. Oddly enough, their argument started over the weather. "I think we should head home, Tyler. It looks like it's going to rain." Blaine shouted from his spot on the bench. He'd sat for hours watching Kurt and Tyler push each other on the swings and he'd enjoyed every minute of it. Kurt was tense that morning and the professor thought the day was going to be a difficult one. It wasn't, however. The moment Tyler asked to go to the park, Kurt's eyes lit up and a slow smile crept across his face.

His boyfriend and Tyler turned to him with frowns on their faces. "Do we have to leave, Blaine? I'm having fun." Tyler shouted. The running house joke was that Tyler was Finn's little brother and not Kurt's. Every day, he acted a little more like the soldier. This was no exception. One night while Blaine and Carole were enjoying tea on the porch, she told him about the epic battles she had with her son when she told him it was time to leave the park. Tyler usually reacted the same way, so Blaine knew what was in store for him. Or so he thought.

"Yeah, Blaine. We're having fun. We don't have to leave yet." Kurt chimed. The young man then turned his attention back to his brother and began to push him on the swing. With a sigh, Blaine stood from his seat and crossed the playground. He passed through the group of people that were leaving –_because it's about to rain_- and made his way to where his boyfriend and Tyler were playing.

Just as he stepped out of the sandbox, he felt a raindrop hit the tip of his nose. "Seriously guys, it's starting to rain. We should head back to the house." They ignored him; literally. He was close enough for them to hear him, so they couldn't blame it on the distance. "Guys, it's starting to rain really hard. We have to go."

Kurt and his brother turned to look at the professor. They each gave him their best bitch glare, marred by the rain of course, before turning back to the swings and continuing. It started to rain harder. In the distance, the faint clap of thunder could be heard over the steady falling of the rain. _They're really going to stay out here. _

The professor crossed his arms and watched for a moment. He was at a loss for a solution. After that moment passed, he decided to try again. "Seriously, we're getting all wet. Let's get in the car and go back to the house."

"No!" They both shouted. He wasn't surprised by Tyler's reaction, he was a child after all, but he Kurt was not. Kurt was a full grown man, but he was acting younger than the seven year old.

Blaine was done. "Tyler. Get your behind to the car now. If you don't, I'm calling Burt and telling him about this. Kurt, I don't know what your deal is, but you need to figure it out before I get to that car. I'm not sitting around while you wait patiently in the middle of the park for this downpour to pass. We're pulling off in five minutes. Figure it out." The professor barked. He saw a hint of defiance cross his boyfriend's face. Kurt was past the point of no return. He was the most hard-headed person Blaine knew, so he knew Kurt would likely sit on the swing set until the sun came back out. _Fuck._

Tyler and Blaine sat in the car for half an hour before Blaine gave up. From the parking lot, he watched Kurt pump his legs to build momentum on the swing. He was lost. "Why does Kurt get to stay when I have to leave?" Tyler asked bitterly.

Blaine wasn't sure how to explain to the little boy that Kurt was going through things that were swishing his thoughts around. "I don't know, Tyler. Honestly…just….I'll be right back. I have to go grab him. Stay here." The professor exited the car and made his way through the rain back to the swing set.

"Come on, Kurt. It's raining cats and dogs and I need you to come inside. You're going to catch a cold." Begging; it was his last option. His boyfriend didn't respond. Instead, he sat on the swing, staring at his feet. "Seriously, Kurt. This is –"

* * *

"…crazy." Kurt finished. While he was watching Blaine and Tyler crossing the park to Blaine's car, he tried to figure out why he was still sitting at the park. He hated the rain. He hated the way it his hair unmanageable for days. He hated the melancholy mood that it brought about. Yet, he refused to leave it.

Kurt watched as his boyfriend squatted in front of him. His curls hung wild and free as the rain washed away their gel confines. "You're not crazy, baby. You just…" He waves his hands around in an attempt to catch the right words. "You…there is so much that has happened in your life. It's hard to deal with that sometimes. You're not crazy. You're just trying to deal with it all. If I went through what you've gone through, I'd feel the same way. I'd probably be running around naked in the rain or something. You're handling it well, you just…some things take time – and assistance."

Kurt nodded. He knew what was coming next. Rather than let Blaine start a lecture on the topic –_he's a professor, lecturing is his life-_ Kurt broached it himself. "I know you guys think I should see someone. I'd love to, I really would, but I'm scared."

Blaine moved closer and took his boyfriend's hand. Their fingers slid together like pieces of a puzzle. "Why are you scared, baby?"

"I'm scared they'll judge me." The young man answered honestly. "I've gone to a therapist before and all I got from it was a complex."

"Then you'll go to a different one. And if you don't like that one, then we'll try a different one. No one should ever make you feel judged or uncomfortable. We'll run the gauntlet of therapists if we have to. I just want you to be you again and I think you need a little help doing that."

Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend. He looked beautiful with rain dripping from his cheeks and drops hanging from his eyelashes. "I want to be me again too."

"So, you'll consider talking to someone?" Blaine was hopeful; extremely hopeful. He wanted his boyfriend to be happy again and he knew in his heart that speaking to someone would help accomplish that task.

"Yeah, I'll speak with someone." The men smiled at each other as Blaine climbed to his feet. _My knees hurt. I'm so old._ The professor helped his boyfriend to his feet and they walked to the car hand in hand. They had a long road ahead of them, but their decision made the journey seem easier.

* * *

"You gave a very detailed description of your issue in the questionnaire I had you fill out, Kurt." It was Kurt's first day of therapy and he was a wreck. Too afraid not to give all pertinent information, he went through four pieces of paper and his entire life story trying to make sure the doctor knew anything and everything there was to know. He wanted help and he knew that he would only get help if he was honest and forthcoming with information. Nothing was off limits anymore.

Kurt turned to the doctor and smiled. "Yes, ma'am. I'm not sure if what's happened recently led to my current situation or if things throughout my life led to it. All I know is that I haven't been myself for a while and I really want to get back to being me. I like me. Or at least I used to." Dr. Pillsbury nodded absently as she flipped through the notes.

_She's reading it like it's a damn novel._ Kurt watched as she scanned each page. She didn't seem fazed until she reached a part at the bottom of one of his pages. Kurt continued to watch as she gingerly placed the pieces of paper down and met his gaze. "I find some things in this summary to be a bit disturbing." She began.

Kurt felt himself sink back into the seat. _Here goes nothing._ "It says in here that you used to do pornography. Were you safe while you did this?" She asked. The ex-performer –_giving up the money from that job was the hardest thing I ever did. It was worth it though._- stared at her with wide eyes. Was that what she took from the summary? Neither of her eyelashes batted when she read about his abandonment by his mother and her face remained completely calm during the section where he discussed being sold to his mother's crazy husband. All she cared about was the pornography.

"I was alone." Kurt answered simply.

"Right but….do you get tested regularly? STDs are no laughing matter. Here, I have some Lysol in this cabinent. Why don't we spray you with some? All that sweat and….bodily fluids can be messy and…" Before she could finish the sentence, Kurt was standing from his chair. She was obviously not the right doctor for him.

* * *

"….then she went on and on about STDs and how she wanted to spray me down with Lysol." Blaine shook his head. He wanted to chuckle –_I never expected that_- but he refrained. Until Kurt found an acceptable therapist, he was still susceptible to the overwhelming emotions he was feelings.

"We'll call another tomorrow." The professor replied, pulling his boyfriend closer to his chest. It was a warm, September night and things were looking up. He just hoped they could find a therapist that would actually help Kurt, rather than make him feel more downcast than he already did.

* * *

"Kurt, I read your questionnaire and…I've got to tell you, there are things that worry me in here." It was their third therapist and Kurt was reaching his wit's end. Each time one didn't work out, he felt more hopeless than he had before. I just want help_. Now that I want it, I can't have it._

"There are things that worry me in there as well. That's why I'm here. I've gone through some things lately and I think they're affecting me more deeply than I'd like to admit. They're affecting my relationship with life and my relationship with my loved ones."

The young man nodded. There were definitely things in the report that he felt would affect a relationship. "Kurt, before we start, I have a question for you. I want you to think long and hard about this question. Okay?"

Kurt nodded. Slowly, he leaned towards him; wanting to make sure he heard every word of the question. The way he made it sound, it was going to be one of those questions that would blow the lid off his entire way of thinking. He wanted that type of breakthrough.

Dr. Hart smiled at the young man, thrilled that his patient seemed to be taking the situation seriously. "Kurt, what is your relationship with Jesus Christ?"

The ex-performer eyed the doctor skeptically for a moment. _Is the guy with the dreads and the tattoos asking me about my relationship with ….what?_ Kurt decided not to answer the question. He simply gathered his things and left. Obviously, Dr. Hart was not the doctor for him.

* * *

"How did it…?" Kurt cut his boyfriend off as he trudged through the living room.

"Jesus freak."

"Damn."

* * *

Kurt's knee bounced excitedly as he waited for the doctor to see him. It was his fourth therapist and he was anxious. He wanted her to be different than the rest. He wanted her to be understanding and compassionate about the work she did. He hadn't found that with the others he tried. This doctor was rumored to be one of the best in town, however, so he was putting the fates in her hands.

If this appointment didn't work out, then he didn't feel the need to see a fifth. He and Blaine discussed it the night before and decided that they would explore other options if the therapist road ended at a dead end. "Kurt Hummel." The receptionist shouted.

Kurt jumped up quickly and rushed over to the desk. "The doctor will see you now." She advised. The young man followed her though a long hall towards an office. "She'll be in here in a moment. Make yourself comfortable."

Learning from past experiences, Kurt didn't make himself comfortable. He placed himself gingerly on the ledge of the leather couch in the room and waited patiently. A few moments later, a woman, presumably the doctor based on her lab coat, stepped in. "Kurt?" She asked. The young man nodded and watched as she slid into her chair. "I'm Dr. Lopez and I'll be seeing you. As you know, I didn't make you fill out a questionnaire, but that's because I don't want you to write about why you're here. It's better to get it from the horse's mouth – pun intended, you have huge lips."

Kurt absently ran his fingers over the slightly chapped surface of his lips. "They're not that big." He replied, still rubbing his lips.

The doctor rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Lips. You've got an hour of my time and I've got an hour to think of adjectives to describe your mouth."

Kurt's mouth fell open. _Is she for real? I hope so. She's got this drill sergeant demeanor and I like it_. "Umm...yeah…talking. That'll be good."

"So talk then." The doctor instructed. And Kurt did. He started from one end and finished at the other. Despite his dislike of the story, the young man felt like he was finally telling it for a reason. He was finally going to make sense of everything that happened in his life and he'd finally found someone other than family to help him do it. _Finally._

* * *

**A/N: The font looks crazy on this end. How does it look on your end? Dr. Lopez, I love you. **

**Reviews? Maybe? If you don't, I'll let the last 2 chapters of this story sit in my inbox after my lovely beta (Windsor) sends them back. Just saying. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Second to last chapter, hoes!**

* * *

September moved into October, which segued into November. Kurt continued to see Dr. Lopez. She was a no nonsense woman with a knack for making him deal with major issues in his life, as well as the minor ones. Today, Kurt had a major issue. "August. August was the last time he put it on me." He watched as his therapist's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding right! You guys haven't had sex in three months?" Kurt nodded. Every time he tried to initiate, Blaine shot him down. "How does that make you feel?"

There were a million feelings associated with Blaine's continuous rejections. Hurt. Anger. Confusion. There was one more prominent than the rest, however. "Unwanted. It makes me feel like he doesn't want me."

Dr. Lopez –'_Dr. Lopez was my drunk uncle. Please call me Santana_.'- scribbled on her notepad as he spoke. "It makes me feel like I'm disgusting and that he can't stand the thought of touching me."

Santana put her pen down and looked up at her patient. "You know that's not true, Kurt. Don't you?" The young man pulled a face and sank back into the couch. He didn't want to believe that it was true, but he wasn't sure. He and Blaine had come together when he was performing, so there was always the lingering doubt that the sexual nature of their relationship overshadowed the other aspects of their whirlwind romance. "Because I've only met him once, during that session we had where we brought your entire family in, and I can tell he loves you. He's just afraid."

Kurt threw his hands up. "Afraid of what? Afraid that I'm infected by something now. _Henry_," they were making headway with Kurt's acceptance of what happened to him in New Hampshire. He no longer referred to his attacker as 'that man' or 'he who shall not be mentioned'. "didn't rape me. He tried, very intently might I add, but he didn't get that far. I feel like Blaine doesn't get that so he looks at me like I'm this used thing."

Used and abused; thrown out with the trash. "You're seeing this from a very flawed point of view." Santana replied simply. Kurt's head was so far out in left field that he couldn't see what was right in front of him. _No wonder he's so fucked up. Shut up, Snixx. That's completey unprofessional_. The doctor shook her head, trying to drive her internal voice out. It was the voice that spurred actions and sarcastic comments with her friends and loved ones; she never used it around patients.

"I'm going to ask you a question." _Oh, God. Not another question. She's going to ask me how my relationship is with Allah…or Lucifer. I can feel it. Shit_. "I want you to answer honestly." Kurt nodded. He'd do his best. "In your first few weeks of performing, did you stay for the money or the attention you received?"

Kurt titled his head to the side. He had no idea what that had to do with anything. He wanted his boyfriend to want him again. In his eyes, what he once did for a living had nothing to do with that. "The money, of course. Dad and Mom were…" Santana held up a finger, effectively cutting the young man's sentence. _The sooner he realizes what he's doing, the sooner he'll start to get better._

"So, despite being uncomfortable at first, you stayed for the money. The fact that these guys fawned over you meant nothing? The guys took time out of their schedules to accommodate you. They spent their hard earned money on you. That meant nothing?"

Kurt was confused. Did she want it to mean something? "Ummm…"

"What I'm trying to say is, you've mentioned a few times that it was nice to have people paying attention to you. With that being said, it's not hard to believe that you stayed for the attention as much as you stayed for the money. Sure, you needed money, but you also liked being fawned over. You liked the ego boost that these guys gave you. It's something that you never got from your mother."

_It's something you never got from your mother_. The words rang out in Kurt's head, bouncing off the various bumpers that his brain provided. "It sounds cliché, but I think you continued to perform because, on some level, the attention and devotion you got from those guys was like compensation for the fact that you never received any of that from the one person you were supposed to get it from; the one person that should have been biologically programed to give you each of those things."

Santana's words cut deep. Was he _that_ guy; the classic case person that sought out the love and affection of others because he didn't receive it in the one place he should have received it? He didn't have time to dwell on it, however, because the doctor was still speaking. "The way you kept that attention coming was by using your sexuality to keep them entertained. I think Blaine is afraid you're doing that with him and I don't think he wants that."

Skeptical, Kurt shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean, it kind of makes sense on a work level, but I would never do that to Blaine. I love him."

"Just like you loved David?" A low blow if Kurt ever felt one. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, Kurt. I'm trying to help you see that things aren't always as you perceive them. I'm also trying to figure out is if you see your relationship with Blaine the same way you saw your relationship with your customers or with David."

Kurt thought long and hard about the situation. Blaine was different from the start. Despite their beginnings, they were always on the same wavelength. They could speak two different languages and still understand one another. It was the way they were. David was different. David always seemed to be on a different page. He wanted when Kurt didn't and he took when Kurt wasn't ready to give. His customers were the same. The performer had to give them something in order to receive their love and affection. Blaine wanted for nothing. He gave and gave and then gave some more. He never wanted, he always gave. "No. Blaine and I are different." He finally answered, speaking in an absent tone.

The doctor nodded. She assumed as much. "You and Blaine seem to be different…in a good way. You each give what the other needs. That's what a healthy relationship is about. Now, from what we discussed in that group session, I sense that Blaine is afraid that you're going to start treating your relationship like you treated the other ones. He seems scared that you're going to start using sex to keep him around and to deal with whatever internal issues you're dealing with at that moment. I don't think he wants that and I don't think you want that either."

The clouds opened up and Kurt finally saw the light. He had used sex and its appeal to fuel his past relationships. Of course he didn't want that with Blaine. He didn't want to taint their relationship. "I'm not looking to do that. I just want the connection we used to have. We used to be so close, despite our intimate moments, and I want that back. Sex is a natural part of a healthy relationship and I want that healthy relationship back."

Santana nodded. She understood where he was coming from. "Good. Then let him know that. Let him know that you're not trying to brush over things with sex. You're not trying to erase the past with your body; you're simply trying to rebuild the physical and emotional connection you guys once had."

Kurt nodded. He could do that. "Yeah, I'm going to lay it all out for him. I'm going to tell him how I feel and then I'm going to let him fuck me senseless." He watched as a sly smile spread across her face.

"Yep and you're going to make a tape so that those of us that are interested can watch."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Blaine receives a text on his way back from lunch with his parents. It's ominous and confusing.

Hampton Inn Roschman Ave. – Kurt

The professor quirked and eyebrow but didn't respond. He would meet his boyfriend wherever he wanted for whatever he wanted. Hopefully, it wasn't bad. Kurt often liked to be alone when he was upset, so he hoped that his boyfriend wasn't so upset that he had to stay at a hotel.

By the time he'd pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Blaine had worked himself into a panic. _He probably lost his shit at the house and now he has to stay at a hotel. Shit_. As quickly as possible, the professor darted from the car and into the building. He was greeted by a cheerful blonde at the front desk. "Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson and my boyfriend is a guest here. I know it's against policy to tell me what room he's in but-"

The girl held up a finger as she typed away at her computer. "Reservations for Hummel?" She asked. Blaine nodded. "He told me you'd be coming. Here's your room key. Room 412 on the 4th floor. Enjoy your stay." As Blaine grabbed the key from her hand, she winked. _What the fuck is she winking for_? _Maybe she has something in her eye._ With a shrug, he let it go and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

The fourth floor wallpaper was awful. Blaine found himself wondering if Kurt rethought booking the room when he saw the wallpaper. It was beige with gold, metallic flowers sprinkled in every crease and crevice. It made him shudder. _I hope Kurt didn't go into shock. Oh no. He's probably lying on the floor convulsing over this travesty right now._

Following the signs, Blaine quickly made his way to the room. Once the image of Kurt seizing on the floor over awful wallpaper was in his mind, he couldn't seem to get it to go away. Once he found the room, he slid his key into the door and pushed it open. He didn't expect what met him at the door.

Littered across the floor were the petals of yellow and red roses. They were special flowers to the men. Whenever they were sad or angry about something, they bought each other flowers; yellow and red roses to be exact. As the professor stepped into the room, he noticed the flickering of candles in the distance. _This can't be good._

Closing the door behind him, Blaine walked hesitantly into the tiny room, down the equally small hallway, and into the main room. He tried not to groan at the sight. Propped on the bed, wearing nothing but a towel, was his boyfriend. He looked amazing and unrealistically fuckable. _I'm doomed._ "I thought you'd never get here." Kurt squeaked as he climbed to his knees. He crawled towards the edge of the bed and held out his arms to his boyfriend. Never one to turn down a hug, Blaine fell into them.

"We're not doing this, Kurt." He whispered as he held the man close. Every day made keeping his promise more difficult. He refused to give in, however. Kurt needed time and space to deal with his issues; he didn't need a hard cock or a hole to bury it in. Their relationship meant more than that to Blaine.

"Yes we are." The young man, his former student, retorted. When they pulled apart, Blaine attempted to speak; he was quickly cut off by his boyfriend's words. "We're going to do this because it's what we both want." Blaine shook his head adamantly. He wanted it just as much as he didn't want it. "Before you give me the reasons you're hesitant, can I give you the reasons that I'm not." He could do that. With a nod, Blaine sat next to his boyfriend on the bed. He owed him the opportunity to explain his side.

"Okay," Kurt began as he tucked his legs beneath himself and sat back, "I know why you're cautious. And I understand why. In the past, I may have used my….sexuality to deal with issues, but I want you to know that this is different. You…you mean so much to me. I would never taint our relationship like that. This," he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and gave it a firm squeeze, "means too much to me. You mean too much to me."

"I know that we love each other, Kurt, but sometimes I feel like you're trying to sleep with me to wash away the things that have happened to you." If Kurt was going to be honest, so was Blaine.

"I know and I'm sorry that I gave you that impression. I'll admit, in the beginning I was. You're comfortable to me and I was trying to take advantage of that comfort. It's not like that now, though. I understand what I'm doing now and I just want to be close to you. I want us to have that connection again."

A slow smile crept across the professor's face. He wanted that connection as well. He'd missed it so much. "Are you sure, Kurt? I really don't want to mess this up. You're the most important thing in my life and….I just don't want this to be marred by sex."

Kurt leaned in and kissed his boyfriend chastely on the lips. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

* * *

The couple laid face to face, nose to nose, chest to chest on the bed, taking in the each other's presence. They were down to their underwear and taking things slowly. Neither wanted it to end. As Blaine's hand slid across the expanse of his boyfriend's slim torso, he leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and passionate, just the way he wanted it. As their lips continued to meet, their kisses became more needing. Slow pecks became forceful kisses and tongue fights for dominance.

Slowly, Kurt rolled himself on top of his boyfriend, allowing their bodies to mesh together. They were two halves of the same heart. They slid together like a nut and a bold. Puzzle pieces. Toe sockson cold feet. Just like their first time, they fit together perfectly.

As he positioned himself on his boyfriend's lap, he leaned in and captured his lips once again. He preened as he elder's hands slid down his naked back towards his clothed ass. "God, I've missed your touch!" He moaned as Blaine gave him a firm squeeze.

"I've missed touching you." The elder moaned as he bucked his hips upwards, causing their cocks to rub against one another. He'd missed touching Kurt more than anything. Kurt took the hint and began to grind their hips together, reveling in the feeling of his boyfriend's dick against his own. It'd been too long.

He watched his boyfriend writhe beneath him as he ground his hips down. "God, baby. You look so beautiful." Blaine, whose eyes were slowly slipping shut, nodded. He felt beautiful.

As they rocked together, Blaine's hand began to fondle the elastic of Kurt's waistband. He was so close yet so far. When the need to touch more became all consuming, he professor allowed his hands to slide beneath the band and over the smooth expanse of Kurt's firm ass. They didn't stop there. He slid his hands over each soft half before allowing them to meet in the middle. They slid down the crack, pulling the globes apart, exposing his boyfriend's expectant hole. "God, touch me, baby. Please." The brunette, whose motions stilled the second his boyfriend's hands began to slide across his ass, begged.

Quickly, Blaine pulled his hand out, much to his boyfriend's dismay, and placed it in front of his boyfriend's face. "Suck." He instructed. Eagerly, Kurt nodded and took the fingers between lips, sucking intently. He laced the digits with his saliva before pulling off with a lewd pop.

"Come on, baby. Touch me." Kurt begged once again. Blaine trailed his hands back down his boyfriend's back and into the back of his boxer briefs. He used the crack as a map and trailed down to the neglected hole. He wasted no time circling it. "Yeah, baby! Please."

The tip of the first finger slid in readily. Blaine listened as his boyfriend's breathe hitched as it slid further in. "Is it okay, baby? It's been a while." He whispered. Kurt nodded. He was fine, but it had been a while. "Good." Slowly, Kurt lowered himself down onto the digit. They built a steady rhythm with each finger the professor added.

As he lowered himself once again, Kurt's body went ridged. "Fuck, baby. Right there!" He moaned as he readjusted himself on his boyfriend's hand. "That's my spot." Blaine nodded and thrust his hand into his boyfriend's heat. It was warm and welcoming, just the way he liked it.

* * *

Kurt lay next to his boyfriend, kissing along his jawline. He was thoroughly stretched and ready for more. They had to get undressed first, however. The moment Blaine's hand slid out of his briefs, the elder began to yank them down. He was ready for more as well.

As quickly as he could, the professor pulled down his boyfriend's briefs and positioned him on his back. Then, climbing between the brunette's legs, he pulled down his own. "Did you bring lube, baby?" Blaine whispered as he kicked his boxers off the bed. Kurt nodded and reached towards the night stand. When he positioned himself back on the bed, he had a bottle of unopened lube in his grasp. He flipped the top intently and began to pour the liquid into his palm. "Come on, baby, I-"

Blaine was cut off by the feeling of his boyfriend's hand sliding down the expanse of his cock. It crept slowly and teasingly down to the base before sliding back to the head. "Fuck." The professor panted as he bucked into the touch. "So good." The compliment spurred Kurt's ministrations. He sped his stroke and flicked his wrist on the uptake, causing the professor's toes to curl.

Once Blaine was slick with lube, he positioned himself at the hole. Without a moment to spare, he began to push in, throwing his head back as he entered his boyfriend's tight heat. "So tight, baby. God. You're so fucking tight!" He moaned as he inched in.

Kurt, who'd arched off the bed upon Blaine's entrance, nodded once again. Words were lost on him. When Blaine bottomed out, he swirled his hips, hitting each of his boyfriend's inner walls. "Uhhhh…baby. You…so…please!" The ex-performer whined. As diligently as he could, Blaine pulled back before snapping his hips forward.

They built a steady rhythm. Blaine pushed in and pulled out of his boyfriend's ass as Kurt writhed beneath him. They rose and sank with one another as the headboard slammed against the wall. It was everything they wanted and more. They were getting and giving everything they needed. With every pull of his cock against his boyfriend's inner most walls, Blaine received the understanding that Kurt was trying and that he would continue trying until they were back where they started; the comfortable place they'd built long ago. In return, he gave Kurt the love and compassion he needed. With every stroke of his cock or flip of his wrist, Blaine made Kurt understand that he was there to stay and that nothing could pull them apart.

As they came, one right after the other, the men found themselves filled with a new sense of caring and understanding. They truly knew each other inside and out. "I love you, Blaine and I want this to work with us. So, I want you to start coming to therapy with me when we get back to Chicago. Santana is going to recommend a doctor there and I need someone to do this with me."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend as he slid his dick out. "Of course I'll go with you. I've got my own set of things to deal with, so we might as well deal with them together." His smile was promptly returned.

"That sounds nice." Kurt replied as he slid out of bed. He hoped they would spend a lot of time dealing with things together. In his eyes, that was what a relationship was about. Regardless of what happened, the relationship only stayed strong if the couple was a team. Based on everything that they'd been through, he knew they were definitely a team.

* * *

**A/N: Because I can't hold water, I'm going to post the next chapter unbeta'd. Don't tell Windsor, she knows how to find me and she might kick my ass. Also, I hate writing sex scenes. They feel so mediocre when I write them. Let me know what you think. Am I right or am I being too hard on myself? I'm pretty sure I'm right (I'm always right, bitches) but your opinion matters to me (because you matter – see what I did there) so let me know.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Last chapter. This chapter is unbeta'd (I know I'm antsy Windsor, geez) so all mistakes are my own. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Years later, after Kurt finished college and after Blaine left the university, the two lay curled together in their marital bed. "These past few years have been kind of crazy." Blaine commented absently as he pulled his husband closer. Kurt hummed in agreement. It was a long journey, but things were finally looking up.

* * *

Blaine thought back to the night he proposed. He was a nervous wreck. Kurt, who was supposed to graduate college that night, didn't help the professor's nerves. Blaine understood though. Most people only graduated college once. It was a big deal.

Once Kurt was calm, Blaine joined his boyfriend's family and his own parents in the audience. He fidgeted in his seat as the ceremony began. He then proceeded to fidget through the proceedings. He had a question to ask his boyfriend after the ceremony and he needed things to work out perfectly. "You okay?" Burt whispered as the graduation droned on. Blaine nodded, but his actions spoke a different language. Every few minutes, he slid his hand into his pocket to make sure the box containing his ring was still there. Thankfully, it was. "Yeah, sure. Calm down, kid. Things are going to work out well. Keep calm."

Again, Blaine nodded. He would calm down once the graduation and his proposal were said and done. "Kurt Hummel." The speaker called a while later. As Kurt strutted across the stage, his guests stood from their seats and cheered loudly. Blaine, who couldn't keep the smile from his face, clapped loudest. He was so proud of his boyfriend, hopefully soon to be fiancé.

Once the ceremony was over, Blaine made his way backstage. He found Kurt quickly. He was laughing and giggling with a few of his fellow design graduates. "….and she had jean shorts on. Honestly, the only people that wear jean shorts between the ages of five and thirty are sluts and nerds." Blaine shook his head. As much as he loved his boyfriend, he couldn't believe the things that came out of his mouth sometimes.

The professor made his way through the throngs of people towards the young man. He looked more vibrant than he had in years. It was refreshing. "Kurt!" He shouted as he moved through the individuals. He got his boyfriend's attention instantly. He watched as the brunette searched the crowd trying to find him. Eventually, they made eye contact. In a moment, they were the only two people in the room.

Kurt jolted towards his boyfriend, leaving his friends at the drop of a dime. In that moment, Blaine made a decision. _Sometimes, there's no time like the present._ Just as Kurt reached him, Blaine fell to his knees and grabbed for his boyfriend's hand. "Baby. What are you doing?" Kurt whispered harshly, embarrassed that all eyes in the room were on him and his former professor.

Blaine smiled up at him. "I have no idea. I had this whole…thing worked out for tonight but…I can't. I can't wait that long."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, more enthralled than before.

"I'm talking about us. You and me. All the sneaking around is finally over. We can visit each other at work and kiss in public now. We can do all of that and I just can't wait."

"Okay?" Kurt sounded confused. Honestly, Blaine wasn't surprised. "Now will you please get up?" He asked, still shooing people away from them.

"Not yet." Blaine instantly replied. "As happy as I am to be able to be with you in the ways you deserve, I'm a little let down."

Kurt's face slid into a pout. "Why are you let down?" He asked. He hated the thought of letting Blaine down.

"Because we're just boyfriends right now. I'd much rather kiss you in public and visit you at work as your husband, not as your boyfriend." Slowly, Blaine slid his hand into his blazer pocket and pulled out the tiny, black velvet box that he bought weeks before. Their families would be disappointed the proposal hadn't involved all of them as originally planned, but Blaine didn't care. It was about them, not their families. _They'll get over it._

"Kurt Hummel," He began as he slid the lid of the box open, "will you allow me to visit your job as your husband? Will you kiss me in public as your husband? Can I be your husband?"

The graduate nodded eagerly. "Of course!" He shouted, no longer concerned with by their audience. Blaine slid the band onto his fiancés finger before climbing to his feet and pulling the man into a warm embrace. It was one of the happiest nights of his life.

* * *

Their wedding night was far crazier than the night of their engagement. A year after they agreed to be joined as one, and a few weeks before they were set to move into a modest apartment in New York City, they returned to Ohio to get married. The evening of the wedding, Kurt was in a frenzy. Things that looked amazing in Blaine's eyes looked a mess in Kurt's. Every other word out of his mouth was 'fuck' and every chance he got, he was scowling. Then, he disappeared.

"Has anyone seen Kurt? The wedding starts at midnight and no one can find Kurt." Burt shouted as he fixed his tie. Blaine stopped in his tracks on his way from the park bathroom. A few weeks of looking for a venue took them to a tiny park in Ohio that would let them get married in the middle of the night. For some reason, the idea was appealing.

"What do you mean you can't find Kurt? You guys said he was fine." Blaine shouted. Heads turned as his voice rose. "Who saw him last? Where was the last place he was seen? Someone…please!" He begged. The attendees shrugged. No one knew where his fiancé was.

Blaine searched the park frantically. He ran through the sandbox and through the swings. Kurt was nowhere to be found. Just as Blaine dashed past the basketball courts, he heard something; shouting. "No! Stay away from him!" Selective hearing reared its head and Blaine halted in his tracks. He knew that voice.

Quickly, he dashed through the park towards the voice. As he neared it, he heard another; one he'd never heard before. "Don't be like that, Kurt. I just want to see him." It was a woman.

"No! You're not going to do to him what you did to me!" Blaine heard his boyfriend shout. _Who is he talking to?_ He asked himself as he neared the scene.

"You're just mad because I never came back for you." Blaine stopped in his tracks momentarily. _Oh no._ He hoped it wasn't so. He hoped against hope that it wasn't who he thought it was. "I'm still his mother, Kurt." It was. In an instant, Blaine was across the park and nearing the scene. Standing across from Tyler, who was standing behind Kurt, was an older woman. In the park lights, Blaine could see the resemblance between the three. Kurt and Tyler were spitting images of the woman.

"Hey!" He shouted as he jogged over. All three heads turned; each wore a different expression. While the woman looked uncomfortable, Tyler looked scared, and Kurt wore an expression that he couldn't quite name. "What's going on here?"

"Mind your business, midget." The woman shouted back. Ignoring her, Blaine made his way towards his fiancé and his soon to be brother-in-law.

"No, ma'am. I can't do that. From the sounds of things, this situation isn't a pleasant one and I'm not letting my soon-to-be husband deal with this alone." The woman sneered at him before turning her attention back to the boys.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to see my son. I miss him!" She advised. To Blaine's surprise, Kurt showed no emotion. Given his history and the nature of the situation, Blaine couldn't say he'd react the same. The woman was cold and harsh in ways that neither his own mother, nor Carole ever acted. _No wonder Kurt went through so much. She's a cold, hard bitch._

"I don't miss you." Tyler shouted from behind his brother's back.

"You see, Susan. He doesn't want to see you. Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got to get ready for the wedding. Have a good evening." Without another word, Kurt turned to his brother and began to lead him away from the scene. Susan stopped them with a single sentence.

"Kurt, I missed you as well." It was a feeble attempt if Blaine ever saw one.

Shooing his brother back towards the growing group of onlookers, Kurt turned to the woman. "No you didn't. You don't miss people. You use people. Unfortunately for you, things didn't go as planned and you used men fertile enough to get you pregnant. Luckily for us though, my dad is amazing and so is his new wife. Carole is more of a mother to us than you ever were. She loves us, takes care of us, and makes sure that we have the things that we need to lead meaningful lives. Don't take that from us; especially not him. I will make your life hell if you do to Tyler what you did to me. He doesn't deserve that."

Susan looked towards her feet. There was an air of regret etched across her face. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"No you're not." The groom snapped. "You don't know the meaning of sorry. You turned me into a mess of a person and you had Tyler so lost that he refused to speak to people unless you weren't around. You're not sorry for any of that. If anything, you need something." The way Susan tensed at the sentence, the grooms knew Kurt was spot on. "What is it, Susan? What do you need?"

After a moment of silence, she finally spoke. "Money..I…I found out that I'm sick a few months ago and….I need money."

"What? Henry didn't give you enough money when you dropped me off at his doorstep?"

"Ummm…"

"I'm so sorry for your unfortunate finances and I'm truly sorry about your illness. I'm not sorry to turn you down though. You see, the difference between you and I is the fact that I know what the word sorry means. Unfortunately, you're not getting a dime from us, so you should leave." Kurt's words left no room for discussion. Without a single attempt at redemption or explanation, Susan turned and began to walk away. Kurt and Blaine watched her climb into a beaten up car and drive away. Both men hoped they would never see her again.

Once she was gone, Blaine spoke. "Kurt. I know that had to be hard for you and….I….I think I'll call Dr. Wilde when we get back to Chicago. I know we haven't had any counseling in a while but…maybe we should. After tonight…we…"

The professor was cut off by the feeling of his fiancés lips against his one. When they pulled apart, he was greeted by the warm smile on Kurt's face. "Stop, Blaine. I'm fine. Unlike before, she doesn't run my life anymore. I don't lay up at night and wonder why she never loved me anymore. Instead, I fall asleep knowing that there are people in my life that do love me."

Blaine couldn't stop his own smile from stretching between his two ears. "Really?"

"Really. Now, if I'm not mistaken, I was supposed to marry you at midnight. It's now," He took a moment to check his watch, "12:30. We're 30 minutes later for our own wedding; which is officially distasteful. Let's go get married before people start talking about us behind our backs."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "We wouldn't want that."

"Absolutely not."

* * *

Kurt took a job as a costume designer for an off Broadway playhouse –a perfect mixture of his love for theater and clothing- weeks after they arrived in New York. Blaine on the other hand tried a different lot in life.

He thought about the night he came home to their modest apartment with unexpected news for his husband. "Babe!" He shouted as he entered the house. A moment later, his husband's head popped through the kitchen doorway.

"Right here." He shouted back. Blaine promptly made his way to the kitchen and plopped his briefcase down. After months of searching for a job in the city, Blaine decided to take another path. He decided to do something that he truly wanted to do.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Kurt asked. He never actually guessed.

"Someone is looking at the new Assistant Principal at La Guardia Arts High School." Kurt squealed. With the way their relationship began, Blaine wasn't comfortable teaching college anymore. He also wanted to try his hand at a different career in the education field. With a resume a mile long and a killer recommendation from Dean Richard Prichard, he was able to land a job as an administrator at a local high school. He was ecstatic.

Apparently, so was Kurt. The young man leapt towards his husband and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'm so excited. You've wanted this for so long." Blaine couldn't help but nod. He had. He was going to work with creative students in a building environment. In truth, that had long been his dream. He loved being a professor in a college setting, but college students seemed so set in their ways. They already had an idea of where they wanted to take their lives so it was difficult to present new and exciting ideas about the way things worked to them. High school was different.

High school level students were trying to find themselves. Blaine wanted to be the one to help them. He wanted to be the person they turned to when they had an issue or a question. He wanted to be the person they went to when they needed to discuss their options. They were young minds that needed to be molded and he was getting the opportunity to assist them. _I can't wait. _

"Well, I think we should celebrate your new job, baby. We'll bust open a bottle of champagne and have a nice dinner. Then, we can get to some celebrating."

The elder hummed. "I could go for some celebrating." He purred as he captured his husband's lips again.

"I bet you could, Mr. Assistant Principal."

"Mmm…I like the sound of that."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked as he rolled over in his husband's arms. They'd been celebrating for hours and they were both exhausted.

Blaine pulled his husband closer and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. "Nothing much; just that we've had some crazy nights together."

Kurt smiled and thought of each. He ran the gauntlet from the night he discovered that the guy he was crushing on was his college professor, through the night that he found out that Blaine was his client, all the way up to that night; the night they spent celebrating his husband's new job. "We have had some crazy nights. You know what they say though, crazy things happen in the heat of the night."

Blaine smiled and kissed his husband's forehead. "That's true. Crazy things do happen in the heat of the night."

* * *

**A/N: That's it. It's over. It feels a bit rushed (I'm truly sorry for that) but think the end is fitting. I know some of you wanted Susan to be run over by a bus or thrown from a plane, but I couldn't do that. I based her very, very, very, very, very loosely on my own mother and, while my mother is a heartless bitch, I wouldn't throw her from a bus. I would, however, write her into a fanfiction and then have her die slowly. Just saying. **

**La Guardia Arts High School is real. just thought you guys should know. Tata for now. I won't be gone long. I still have stories to update ;)**


End file.
